El dueño de casa
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Universo Alterno. Edward sólo es ese casi hermano que está celoso de su novio y a cargo de la casa durante dos semanas. ExBxJ. Longfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo es de Meyer.

(_y eso que ya me había distanciado del fandom…)_

**El dueño de casa.**

**Capítulo I.**

–Vas a estar bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó Renée, insegura como ella sola.

Bella le sonrió como por toda respuesta, y como evidentemente, aquello no fue suficiente, se dignó a responderle:

–Solo ve y disfrútalo.

Renée sonrió al pensarlo y la estrujó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

–Te adoro, cielo.

–Ajá. Vas a perder el vuelo…

Su madre consultó la hora y una exclamación se ahogó en su garganta. Alarmada buscó su valija y le tendió dos juegos de llaves.

–Este es el tuyo y éste es de Edward.

Bella reprimió una mueca y asintió.

–Cuídala, muchacho. –gruñó Charlie, claramente impaciente por marcharse.

Edward hizo un gesto (Bella había comprobado hacía algún tiempo que no era de esos que hablan mucho…) y Charlie se despidió escuetamente de ambos.

Bella los miró marcharse desde la ventana, con un nudo en la garganta.

No quería que se fueran. Pero su madre se había mostrado tan entusiasmada con el viaje que… ¿cómo decirle _mamá, quédate_, cuando sabes que lo que más quiere es irse? Ella al menos no podía.

Ni siquiera miró a Edward cuando regresó a su habitación.

–Baja a comer. –gritó él desde abajo.

–No tengo hambre. –respondió con desgano, en el descanso de la escalera.

–No te pregunté si querías, te dije que bajaras. –replicó él seriamente antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Ella frunció el ceño.

Por cosas como esas, detestaba a Edward.

Su madre lo amaba. La oyó alguna que otra vez diciendo que si hubiera tenido un hijo varón (aunque los niños no son lo suyo), le hubiera encantado que fuera como Edward.

A simple vista era el muchacho correcto, serio, ocupado en sus asuntos. Ese que obtenía buenas notas, era educado y buen deportista.

Ese chico perfecto de la película yanqui, que va a la secundaria y todos mueren por él. Como Chad Michael Murray en La Nueva Cenicienta. Era algo loco que ese muchacho (no Chad, Edward), hubiera entrado en su vida.

A su padre le daba un poco lo mismo, quería mucho a sus hijos pero lo demostraba poco. Y es que sí, Edward era _casi_ hijo de Charlie. Hijo de su antigua esposa.

Por el contrario, Bella _sí_ conocía a Edward. A base de miradas de soslayo, de viejos juegos infantiles, de susurros a media voz y de sonrisas torcidas, que son las preferidas de Edward.

Ególatra, controlador e insoportable. Así bien lo podría describir Bella si le preguntaran (cosa que no ocurriría, porque todos parecían tener una increíble opinión del muchacho).

Habitualmente, él no vivía allí. Bella no tenía muy en claro si ya vivía solo o si continuaba viviendo con su madre. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado.

Antes, Edward solía visitar Forks todos los veranos. En ese entonces, a Bella le agradaba que viniera, porque era lindo tener un hermano mayor para jugar, ya que era hija única. Y Edward le gustaba. Le gustaba de gustar, le gustaba como le gustan los nenes a las nenas (y ojo, que nunca tuvo inconvenientes con la homosexualidad, pero…el caso es que a ella le gustaba él.)

A los ocho años descubrió que no era normal que a una persona le gustara su hermano. A los once, se convenció de que entre ella y él no existía lazo sanguíneo, y que como él ni siquiera vivía en su casa, entonces, no había nada de malo. (Claro que en ese entonces se auto convenció de todo aquello por pura conveniencia).

A los quince descubrió que ese muchacho de la sonrisa torcida llegaba y acaparaba la atención de sus padres, se inmiscuía en su vida y con sus cosas, le insinuaba a Charlie que atentara contra su libertad de quinceañera y la trataba como si fuera una niña (aunque solo tuvieran un año –casi dos– de diferencia).

Y él dejó de agradarle.

Miró su desayuno sin muchos ánimos antes de comenzar a comer. (No se podía contra él, eso era algo que había aprendido con el correr de los años).

Cocinar era lo único que a Edward se le daba bien, a ojos de Bella, porque si le hubieran preguntado a Renée…

–En diez te llevo a la escuela.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. De nada le valía discutir, él la miraría con condescendencia y le diría que se dirigían al mismo sitio. Ah, y que él iba a conducir.

La felicidad de su madre le costaría caro. Lo supo desde el momento en que se alegró por Renée y ella le dijo con una amplia sonrisa que no debía preocuparse por la casa, que no estaría sola, que Charlie había hablado con Edward para que se encargara de todo.

(Eso técnicamente había sido un _él estará a cargo hasta que regresemos, _y Edward se lo había tomado de la misma forma).

Bella era independiente y segura de sí misma, le gustaba pasar ratos sola y creía que tener la casa para ella, era un privilegio.

Un privilegio que le habían quitado sin consultar.

Fue en busca de su mochila y esperó en la sala, mirando por la ventana, como si deseara que Renée apareciera de pronto, desarmara sus valijas y anunciara que el viaje se había cancelado, que Edward bien podría regresar a su casa, que ya no lo _necesitaban_.

Edward bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y le hizo una seña. Cerró la puerta con llave mientras ella esperaba junto al Volvo gris (esa era cosa de la madre de Edward). Le abrió la puerta del acompañante y luego ocupó su lugar al volante.

–El cinturón… -dijo.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se abrochó el jodido cinturón sin decir nada. Él encendió el motor.

Los pro de viajar con Edward hasta la escuela eran que la escuela no quedaba tan lejos, así que, por suerte, era un viaje corto; también estaba a favor que Bella conociera Claro de Luna (porque técnicamente habían crecido un poco con eso). Los contra, que eran más que los pro, básicamente se resumían en los silencios incómodos, en que la música de Edward era demasiado densa para esas horas dela mañana y en que era un amante de la velocidad.

Conducía bien, eso sí, pero a Bella le aterraba que él fuera al volante. Siempre acababa un poco mareada.

Bajó del auto enojada, con el estómago revuelto y con prisa.

En la escuela ella no era la chica popular. Tenía algunas amigas, un par de amigos para ver películas los sábados y un novio increíble; pero lejos de eso, no había mucho más para decir. Quizás, añadir que era una buena estudiante.

Y por el contrario, Edward había llegado a principios de semestre y ya pertenecía al equipo de básquet, era el favorito de Jessica, la líder del equipo de porristas, y parecía acaparar mucho la atención de todos.

Generalmente se evitaban. Bella porque no tenía interés de pasar más tiempo con él, y él, por su parte, vaya a saber uno por qué. Quizás no tenía interés de que los vieran juntos (podría ser).

–Hola, nena.

Bella se dio vuelta, asustada y Jake se rió entre dientes.

Ella resopló, todavía quedaban en su rostro vestigios de su malhumor. Le golpeó el hombro sin fuerza.

–Oh, vamos. –la animó él, atrayéndola para besarla. – ¿Cómo ha ido la cosa?

Bella se lo pensó, mirando por dónde caminaba porque generalmente era una descoordinada tremenda, y no sería la primera vez que tropezaba con sus pies y caía hecha un desastre de libros y mochila.

–Podría haber sido mejor. –murmuró. Luego se encogió de hombros.

–Dos semanas. –le recordó Jake, con su buen humor habitual. Ella sonrió. –Se me hace tarde. Nos vemos.

Le sujetó la cabeza y la acercó hasta su boca. Ella lo abrazó suavemente.

Cuando se separaron y Jake se hubo marchado, Bella se percató de los ojos expectantes y enfadados de Edward al otro lado del corredor y sintió un ligero escalofrío.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Perfecto.

…

–Oh, ahí estás.

Un torbellino de color la abrazó.

Alice vestía ese día para llamar la atención. De hecho, todos los días llamaba la atención (incluso cuando no se lo proponía).  
Quizás fuera porque tenía una sonrisa hermosa, o por su alegría desmedida. Tal vez por su elegancia al caminar (como si bailara por las escaleras o sus pasos flotaran sobre la cerámica), o por su buen gusto para la ropa (había reinventado el término _compradora compulsiva_).

Como fuera, ella deslumbraba allí donde iba; pero nunca como Rosalie, la novia de su hermano. Es que Rosalie ya estaba más allá del bien y del mal.

Era posiblemente la muchacha más hermosa que Bella hubiera visto. Una rubia despampanante.

– ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que Edward el del equipo de básquet es tu hermano?

–De hecho, es hijo de la antigua mujer de mi padre… -le corrigió.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

–Es lo mismo. –dijo, restándole importancia al asunto. – ¡Pero Bella! ¿por qué nunca me dijiste?

–Es que no creí que fuera importante…

Alice puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

– ¡Claro que es importante! ¡Estamos hablando de Edward!

–Ajá, ¿y qué?

–Pues…no lo sé. Es popular, agradable y lindo…Ah, y se viste bien, y usa un perfume increíble.

– ¿Usa perfume?

Alice resopló indignada.

–Bella…eres un desastre.

La aludida se encogió de hombros. Alice era otro imparable en el mundo. No valía la pena discutir con ella porque siempre acababa convenciéndote de que tenía la razón (incluso cuando no la tenía).

–Edward y tú no podrían llevarse bien… –comentó, pensando en que si surgiera la ocasión y Edward le llevara la contra a Alice, ninguno de los dos estaría dispuesto a ceder.

–Pero si nos llevamos de maravilla –replicó ella con tono casual y una gran sonrisa. –Él me ha dicho hoy que son hermanos.

– ¿Utilizó literalmente la palabra _hermanos? _–indagó la muchacha.

–Bueno, no realmente… Él lo definió como el hijo de la antigua mujer de tu padre. –una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. –Se nota que son hermanos. –dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Bella chasqueó la lengua y Alice le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y antes de marcharse en busca de Jasper, al que había visto caminando por el otro corredor.

Jasper era hermano de Rosalie. Esa era una cuestión curiosa. Los Hale eran deslumbrantes. Vivían bien y tenían dos hijos hermosos: Rosalie y Jasper.  
Bella los conocía simplemente porque eran vecinos.

Rosalie podría llegar a parecer un poco engreída, pero era una buena amiga si uno le daba una oportunidad.

Los otros vecinos de Bella eran los Cullen. De ellos, Bella sabía más, porque Charlie hablaba maravillas de Carlisle, que era doctor en el hospital de Forks; y Renée era amiga íntima de Esme, la señora Cullen. (Una amiga íntima, según la propia Renée, es aquella con la cual te citas seguido a tomar el té).

Y, como los Hale (aquí viene la parte curiosa), tenían dos hijos: Emmett y Alice.

Emmett era grandote, ruidoso y gracioso. Sin muchos más misterios que eso. Era simple y travieso, y aunque podía ser intimidante a primera vista, era un muchacho agradable.

El caso es que Emmett y Rosalie llevaban saliendo algún tiempo, y en base a eso, Alice y Jasper comenzaron a salir también.

A Bella no le sorprendió demasiado. Excepto porque Jasper es silencioso, del tipo Edward, y donde va Alice siempre hay escándalo…

Habían comenzado a frecuentarse entre calles y pasillos, cruzaban unas cuantas sonrisas y palabras y así, de la noche a la mañana, se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Hasta que acabaron juntos.

– ¡Hey, Bella! –gritó Alice, como si hubiera recordado algo de pronto.

La aludida levantó la cabeza.

– ¡Se suponía que iba a avisarte de la fiesta que haremos en casa el viernes cuando acabe el partido!

– ¿Cuál partido…? –preguntó, pero entonces Alice ya se había marchado.

–El de básquet, claro. –respondió Angela.

– ¿Es que todo es mundo va a aparecerse por atrás hoy? –preguntó Bella, refunfuñada.

Angela se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa y la apremió para que fueran a almorzar.

Jake ya estaba allí para cuando Bella llegó y ocupó su lugar habitual frente a él, pero entonces llegó Edward y se la llevó casi arrastrando por el brazo.

– ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Bella incrédula y avergonzada.

Nunca antes la había observado tanta gente. Incluso Jessica Stanley la observaba (y no de buenas maneras).

–Te vi esta mañana con ese muchacho.

– ¿Jake? –preguntó incrédula –Llevamos meses saliendo, viene a cenar a casa los jueves y su padre es amigo de Charlie, así que…

–Todo muy bonito, pero yo estoy a cargo, ¿recuerdas?

Bella arqueó una ceja. Eso no estaba pasando.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Edward la miró significativamente.

– ¿Puedo ir a almorzar? –preguntó con sorna.

Él miró dubitativo la mesa donde Jake aguardaba con el ceño fruncido y donde Ángela ya se había instalado y parecía compadecerse de la suerte de su amiga.

A lo lejos, Bella creyó ver a Alice entrando en la cafetería y sonreír.

–Ni sueñes que me sentaré en tu mesa. –le advirtió señalando con la cabeza la mesa donde convivían las porristas y los del dichoso equipo de básquet.

Él frunció los labios.

–Está bien. Pero hablaremos de esto luego.

–Sí, papá… –gruñó ella, indignada.

Cuando regresó a su mesa, solamente Jake le preguntó por lo que había ocurrido.  
Angela no habría querido incomodarla con nimiedades.

…

Y de pronto se descubría a sí misma preocupada por lo que pudiera decir Edward; por el cuento que le inventaría a Charlie, por lo que fuera a creer de ella y por el sermón que le daría en casa.

Y se sintió estúpida y molesta consigo misma. Edward debía entender –y cuanto antes, mejor– que ella ya tenía una vida establecida allí.

– ¡Hey, tú!

No se volteó únicamente porque no entendió que entre todos los posibles _tú _que circulaban por el pasillo en ese momento, fuera ella a quien se estaban dirigiendo.

La mano en su hombro la hizo detenerse.

A escasos metros se hallaba la puerta que la conducía a su confinamiento en casa junto a Edward. La salida.

–Bella, ¿cierto? –preguntó Jessica Stanley con una sonrisa.

–Sí. –afirmó Bella, contrariada.

La muchacha quitó su mano perfecta de uñas a la francesita del hombro de Bella, mientras caminaba contoneándose y gesticulando con las manos a la par que hablaba.

– ¡No sabía que eras la hermana de Edward! –exclamó con una risita que Bella no pudo comprender. –Y pensar que creí que eras una posible rival para mí…

Bella hizo una mueca.

–No somos hermanos. Él es hijo de la antigua mujer de mi padre… –la corrigió. Y ella, como Alice, le restó importancia al asunto:

–Como sea. Debe ser fantástico tener un hermano como Edward. –continuó, encantada con la idea.

–No te das una idea… -respondió Bella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y empujando las puertas para salir al estacionamiento.

El Volvo sobresalía con soberbia entre todos los otros autos, que como el de Bella eran modelos viejos.

Ella no pudo dejar de notar que Edward era como su auto. Deslumbrante pero prepotente.

–Cuéntamelo todo, Bells.

–Eh… – ¿qué se suponía que debía contarle? –Pues…no hablamos mucho.

Junto a su Volvo, allí estaba él, apoyado contra la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos. Arrogante, arrogante, arrogante.

Arrogante como él solo.

Jessica también lo vio, y lo saludó con una mano y una sonrisa. Edward, a lo lejos, sólo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

– ¿Ya estás molestando a Bella?

Bella intentaba recordar cómo era que todos sabían ahora su nombre, y dónde era que había visto a ese muchacho. Tenía unos ojos demasiado celestes y era rubio.

Oh, sí. Otra vez, el equipo de básquet…

–No la estoy molestando. –respondió Jessica, indignadísima. – ¿Verdad, Bells?

–No, claro. –respondió rápidamente, no quería tener dramas con la líder del equipo de porristas; prefería ahorrarse los problemas y los malos ratos.

–Soy Mike –se presentó el muchacho. –Y dime Bella, –murmuró con una sonrisa, quitando del medio a Jessica –vendrás a ver el partido del viernes ¿cierto?

–No lo sé. –respondió tras pensárselo. Nunca iba a los partidos, primero porque no le interesaba y segundo porque no entendía nada sobre el básquet, o el béisbol o cualquier otra actividad denominada deporte que se jugara de alguna forma con muchas reglas y una pelota.

Él la abrazó con mucha naturalidad.

–Oh, vamos. Si no vas a venir a ver a Edward, al menos ven a verme a mí. –dijo, y sonriendo le guiñó un ojo.

–Eh, sí. No lo sé. Debo irme. –se apresuró a decir, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas entraban en color. Eso era lo malo de tener la piel blanca (y ese era el resultado de vivir en un lugar como Forks, donde siempre llueve).

Se apresuró a llegar junto al Volvo y a dejar atrás a Jessica y a Mike.

Edward se despidió de sus amigos mientras Bella esperaba dentro del auto. Y le sorprendió encontrarse con la mirada fría de Jessica Stanley clavada en ella.

Edward entró en el auto, se puso el cinturón y no dijo nada.

–No sabía que estuvieras saliendo con Jessica… –se aventuró Bella en tono casual, si no conseguían mantener una conversación normal al menos una vez al día, no sabía cómo era que iban a sobrevivir dos semanas juntos.

–Es que no salgo con ella.

–Oh, creí que…

– ¿Y tu _amigo_ Jacob? –preguntó haciendo énfasis. Bella resopló.

–Es mi novio, dile Jake y es un gran muchacho. –respondió secamente.

– ¿Tienes permiso para tener novio?

– ¡No necesito un permiso para tener novio! –replicó enfadada.

–Eso significa que no lo tienes. –apuntó Edward con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

–Si te refieres a la aprobación de Charlie, ya te dije que sí. Billy, el padre de Jake, es muy amigo de Charlie. Jake viene a casa y yo voy a la suya, en La Push. –dijo, molesta. –No hay nada de malo en Jake, en serio. Es un buen chico. –agregó suavemente.

–Hasta donde yo sé, lo han sancionado la semana pasada por pelearse con otro chico.-apuntó Edward acelerando.

Cómo le gustaba la velocidad.

Oh, sí. Paul. Habitualmente eran amigos, pero con Paul nunca se sabía…Tenía un temperamento muy especial.

Bella no dijo nada y la victoria se vistió de sonrisa en el rostro de Edward.

– ¿Vendrás al partido?

–No lo sé –respondió ella. No iría si Jake no iba. Quizás podría aprovechar ese tiempo para hacer algo divertido con Jake; ir a La Push, visitar a Quil, ayudarle en el taller (mejor dicho, _observarlo trabajar_ en el taller).

– ¿Mike es del equipo?

–Le gustas. –dijo Edward como por toda respuesta, estacionando frente a la casa.

Bella vio su monovolumen allí estacionado con un poco de añoranza.

–No me extrañes… –le dijo, acariciándole la puerta al pasar.

Desde la puerta, Edward se rió entre dientes.

Bella resopló, avergonzada.

–Quizás te regale un auto _como la gente_ para tu cumpleaños. –dijo Edward, así como al pasar.

–Me gusta mi auto. –gruñó Bella ofendida. –y no me gustan los cumpleaños. Al menos no el mío.

– ¿Doce de septiembre?

–Trece…

Edward asintió.

–Yo te obsequiaré un auto.

–No quiero que me obsequies nada. Y menos un auto; ya tengo uno.

– ¿Por qué te desagrado tanto? –preguntó volteando a verla.

Ella trastabilló en el tercer escalón de la escalera y cayo de espaldas, sentada sobre los primeros escalones. Él estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola con la misma seriedad con la que le había hablado durante el almuerzo, con esos mismos ojos que la habían observado durante la mañana, al besar a Jake.

–No…no es…No me desagradas. –mintió finalmente, sin mucha convicción.

Edward arqueó una ceja, expectante. Como si esa respuesta no le valiera.

– ¿Y la verdad?

Se le pensó un poquito, luego tomó aire y se disfrazó de muchacha temeraria:

– ¿Alguna vez pensaste que no quiero que te metas en mi vida? Mis amigos, Jake, mi casa, mi madre, mis cosas, mi ciudad… -susurró ella mirando las imperfecciones del piso.

No quería ver su mirada fija en ella. Su ceño fruncido, sus labios en una línea inexpresiva.

–Nunca me había hablado tanta gente en la escuela. De hecho, hasta hoy, ninguno de tus amigos populares sabía mi nombre. –dijo, molesta. Edward le estaba quitando su anonimato. –Y vas a conseguir que tenga problemas con Jake… y mamá te adora. Y cada vez que vienes le dices estupideces a Charlie y luego yo tengo que vérmelas con él. –enumeró.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había querido decirle todo aquello.

–Y no me gusta tu forma de conducir, ni tu auto soberbio. Y me gusta mi monovolumen. Siempre crees que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. –concluyó, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Edward continuaba mirándola con seriedad, casi con enfado.

Le tendió una mano para que se parara y luego se marchó sin decirle nada.

¡Y ahora encima la hacía sentirse mal!

Decidió que bien podría ir a bañarse para olvidar el asunto entre agua caliente y vapor, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

– ¡Voy yo! –gritó, para que Edward se quedara donde estuviera. (Así no tendría que verlo).

Abrió la puerta sin mirar y al instante se arrepintió. Edward estaba mirándola con atención y seguramente se aprovecharía de ese mínimo detalle para hacerle saber que era una niña y que por cosas como esas, sus padres lo habían llamado a él para que la cuidara.

– ¡Bella! –exclamó Emmett.

Bella sospechaba que Emmett siempre estaba de buen humor. Nunca lo había visto molesto o enfadado.

Se dieron la mano y chocaron los puños.

Ese era su saludo habitual, e incluso era gracioso si alguien lo veía desde afuera, porque Emmett era lo que se dice enorme, y musculoso, y Bella era menudita y pequeña.

(De acuerdo, medía uno sesenta y dos, pero de todas formas, cualquier persona normal podría sentirse pequeño junto a Emmett).

– ¿Qué hay? –preguntó ella. – ¿Quieres pasar?

–No, está bien. ¿Te dijo Alice de la fiesta?

– ¿Cuál fiesta? –preguntó Edward, acercándose también y mirando por sobre el hombro de Bella.

–La que daremos en casa el viernes cuando termine el partido. –respondió. –Mis padres se irán el fin de semana, ya sabes. –le guiñó un ojo. –Pero no les importa lo de la fiesta.

–No hay forma de hacer que tu padre se moleste, Em –repuso Bella, pensando en el templado Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

–Algo así. –le concedió, y luego estalló en carcajadas.

Bella rió también.

–Alice dice que tienes prohibido no ir.

Edward no parecía muy feliz con la idea.

–Lo siento, pero eso no podrá ser. –los interrumpió.

Bella, que hasta entonces no quería saber nada con la ruidosa fiesta de Alice, lo miró incrédula. No iba a ir por decisión propia, no porque al Señor Edward se le antojara que no podía ir.

Emmett no dijo nada, pero hizo una mueca, y como aquello parecía ser una guerra de miradas entre hermanos, se despidió rápidamente y se marchó.

–Voy a ir. –afirmó.

–No, no irás, porque yo estoy a cargo.

–No te estaba preguntando. –dijo, recordando la primera discusión de la mañana y sonriendo.

_..._

_Esto es todo por ahora._

_Se suponía que tenía dos aclaraciones que hacer, pero se me olvidaron, así que… :S _

_Soy un desastre._

_Bueno, si no quieren que Bella y Edward se maten antes del próximo capítulo, dejen un review. Y si quieren matarme a mí por esta idea absurda…bueno, también dejen un review, se acepta casi de todo, excepto reviews bomba y amenazas que atenten contra mi integridad física._

_Suerte :)_

_flowery_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Eso lo saben.

**II**

Resultó que esa tal Jessica estaba coladita por Edward. O al menos esas habían sido las palabras de Alice, la otra mañana.

Alice tenía esa facilidad para hablar con todo el mundo que a Bella la dejaba desconcertada a veces. Era como si estuviera en todos lados al mismo tiempo, hablando con todo el mundo. No había –pensaba Bella– persona en el instituto que no conociera a Alice Cullen.

– ¿Ya sabes qué vas a ponerte para mi fiesta? –preguntó con una sonrisita, omitiendo el tema Jessica de la conversación, pues no era muy interesante.

Solamente le había tomado manía a Bella. Alice decía entre risas que se notaba a leguas que estaba celosa, pero que quería hacerse la simpática para agradarle más a Edward.

–A Edward no le va ni le viene quién quiera hablar conmigo… –había comentado Bella.

Pero antes que hablar de la fiesta, Bella hubiera preferido continuar con el tema Jessica. Es que no quería ir, pero Alice no iba a perdonárselo. (Sencillamente no le gustaban las fiestas).  
Y tampoco estaba dispuesta a quedarse en casa y hacerle creer al cretino de Edward que si se quedaba era porque él le ordenaba que se quedara.

–Todavía no sé qué me pondré. –dijo finalmente.

–Qué bien porque yo tengo que ir de compras a Seattle mañana.

Oh, no.

Ir de compras con Alice era como quedarse a vivir en la tienda y probarse todo para luego comprar el centro comercial entero (con cimientos y todo). Bueno, quizás estuviera exagerando un poco, pero Alice era una aficionada de las compras.

Toda una amateur.

Asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencida.

No volvió a ver a Alice durante la mañana, pero se encontró con Jake al final de clases.

–Quil y Embry vendrán hoy al taller. –comentó él.

–No creo que Edward… -calló al oír sus propias palabras. Jake la miraba con reproche. – ¿Quieres hacer una maldad? –preguntó con una sonrisita.

Era genial eso de que tu novio y tu mejor amigo fuesen la misma persona. De hecho, su relación era como la de dos mejores amigos, pero con mucho más que derecho a roce.

No estaba segura de si amaba a Jake, pero si le preguntaran, diría totalmente convencida de que su mundo valía la pena, que su mundo era un mundo mejor porque Jake existía.  
Él era menester en su vida. En sus días, en su rutina.

Jake le alegraba la vida, y por eso lo quería.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se fijó en la hora

–Quedan cinco minutos para que acabe su clase, venga, Bella. –dijo, y ambos corrieron entre risas, abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la motocicleta que Jake había construido desde cero durante el verano.

Traía un casco extra.

Bella se sentó detrás de Jake y se abrazó a él por la cintura.

No era cómodo como el Volvo, pero sentir el viento azotando contra el cuerpo, y las carcajadas de Jake que nacían desde su garganta, valía la pena.

Eso era mejor que cualquier otro auto ostentoso. Sobre todo porque su novio la había hecho.

Jake aceleró, pero en comparación con la velocidad que Edward consideraba mínima, aquello no era nada.  
Bella lo abrazó más por la espalda.

Lo primero que hicieron una vez en La Push fue saludar a Billy. Luego se dirigieron al taller.

Jake buscó dos latas de gaseosa y le dejó una a mano a su novia. Estar en el taller de Jake era como estar en casa, pero quizás un poco más desordenado y con ese aire a hombre impregnado por todos lados.

Al rato llegaron Quil y Embry. El preferido de Bella era Quil, y según Jake, a Quil le gustaba Bella.

Claro que nunca intentaría nada con ella, porque era la novia de su mejor amigo y esas cosas de lealtad entre amigos que tan inculcadas tenían aquellos tres; como si hubieran nacido con esas dichosas reglas escritas en la frente.

Embry se pasó un buen rato intentando embocar la chapita con la que se abren las latinas, en la latita, que había colocado sobre un estante. Para cuando lo logró, sacó un mazo de cartas del bolsillo y comenzó a repartir.

– ¿Truco? –preguntó Quil.

–No sé jugar al truco. –interrumpió Bella, haciendo una mueca y sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

Embry rió entre dientes.

–Yo puedo enseñarte. –se aventuró Jake.

–Mejor juguemos poli-ladron. ¿Te sabes ese? –preguntó Quil, sentándose cruzado de piernas sobre el suelo empolvado.

Los otros tres lo imitaron y se sentaron en círculo.

–El uno de basto es el ladrón y el de espada el policía. –aclaró Quil por si las dudas.

Embry repartió las cartas y Bella, que siempre se consideró tonta para esas cosas, no pudo evitar reírse.

–Desconfío de Bella –dijo Jake, sonriendo.

Bella le enseñó su carta de ladrón y Jake sonrió con suficiencia al mostrarle la del policía.

–Vale no reírse… -dijo Embry, burlón.

Repartió otra vez.

Embry miraba a Jake, Jake miraba a Embry y Quil miraba a Bella.

–Muerta estoy. –dijo Bella, y arrojó su carta al suelo.

Ahora Jake miraba a Bella y Embry miraba a Quil.

Estuvieron mirándose entre sonrisas cómplices y desconfiadas un par de minutos.

–Muerto estoy –dijo Jake.

–Escapo. –se apresuró a decir Quil, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, y arrojó su carta.

Quil y Bella chocaron los cinco y volvieron a repartir.

Al rato, Seth Clearwater llegó y se sumó al juego. Mientras más mejor, había dicho Embry.

El tiempo se pasaba volando en La Push, y entre cartas, muertes, ladrones y policías, Bella ya se había olvidado de Edward y todo ese rollo.

Eran ya alrededor de las siete y estaba ya un poco oscuro cuando Billy los llamó.

– ¡Ya vamos! –gritó Jake.

Quil, Embry y Seth se despidieron, animándola para que regresara al otro día, porque según ellos, la playa estaría linda para visitarla.

Bella había aprendido a confiar en las predicciones de los quileutes respecto a su playa. Después de todo, vivían allí y nadie sabía más que ellos respecto a su tierra.

Jake buscó la mano de Bella y la entrelazó con la suya.

Caminaron entre los árboles sin mirar nada en particular. Jake la había invitado a cenar, pero ella no había respondido.  
Entonces fue que se acordó de Edward.

–Me va a matar. –se lamentó, asustada.

Jake frunció el ceño.

–No creo. –intentó bromear. –Seguramente mueres antes de llegar a tu casa, con esa buena suerte tuya… -ironizó.

Pero Bella no estaba muy contenta.

–No me agrada él. –comentó Jacob en voz baja, como temiendo decir algo que a ella pudiera molestarle. No era el estilo de Jake, quien habitualmente si tenía algo que decir, lo decía y ya.

Bella le dio la razón y entraron a la casa.

Billy estaba viendo televisión, y sentado muy rígido y encolerizado, estaba Edward.

Parecía de mármol allí sentado, sin moverse siquiera, como si no necesitara respirar o no le fastidiara la ausencia de aire.

Bella entreabrió los labios para decir algo y Jake la abrazó, con el ceño fruncido.

–Nos vamos a casa. –dijo seriamente. Otra vez, no era una pregunta, ni una insinuación. Era una orden, y Bella siquiera creyó que existiera la posibilidad de negarse.

–Nos vemos, Jake… –susurró a media voz.

Su novio la miró preocupada pero ella esbozó una sonrisa sencilla y se encogió de hombros. Ahora sabía, al menos, que si esa noche moría, no sería porque había tropezado en las escaleras, o porque un rayo había partido un árbol justo cuando ella pasaba por su lado. Toda la responsabilidad recaería en Edward, y si al día siguiente (y al siguiente del siguiente) no regresaba a la escuela, Jake se encargaría de denunciarlo.

–Buenas noches, Billy.

–Buenas, Bella.

Edward se despidió cortésmente del padre de Jake y ambos se marcharon dejando atrás la pequeña casa de Jake.

El Volvo parecía desubicado allí, como si ese fuera el lugar menos indicado de la Tierra para él. De hecho, Edward también parecía desubicado en La Push, como si no hubiera y nunca pudiera pertenecer allí.

Edward no dijo nada cuando entraron en el auto. Tampoco habló mientras se alejaba de La Push, pero a medida que las luces que indicaban el camino por la ruta se hacían más continuas, se dignó a dirigirse a ella.

Eso sí, no la miró en ningún momento, y Bella le agradeció aquello porque sus ojos nunca habían sido tan fríos.

Tenía los labios fruncidos, los dientes y los puños apretados y las aletas de la nariz ligeramente dilatadas a causa de la ira. A Bella se le ocurrió pensar que la ira de Edward la traía sin cuidado, y de no ser porque él intimidaba, bien podría haber sido así.

– ¿No se te ocurrió pensar cómo me sentiría cuando saliera y tú no aparecieras? –preguntó. En su voz se filtraba su incontrolable estado de ánimo. –Nadie sabía nada, no había ninguna nota. Ningún mensaje, la hora pasaba y no venías. ¡Te busqué por toda la escuela!

Bella se estremeció ligeramente.

Sabía que se iba a enfadar; pero en ningún momento imaginó que pudiera preocuparse.

–Lo…Lo siento.

– ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡Recorrí todo Forks buscándote! Fui a casa. Te esperé por si llegabas, por si llamabas. Le pregunté a Alice y fui hasta la casa de Angela. Recorrí los posibles caminos a la escuela dos veces. Y nada. No estabas.

Bella se miró las manos, comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal por Edward. Él recorriendo todo Forks, desesperado y ella jugando cartas en La Push…

–Si no fuera porque Jessica te vio irte… –gruñó Edward.

– ¿Jessica? –le interrumpió Bella.

Él la fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

–No me esperaba esto de ti, Bella. Siempre creí que eras más madura y responsable.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Frunció la nariz.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta llegar a casa.

Bella se enceró en su habitación para terminar sus deberes (o para comenzarlos) y Edward se fue por ahí a encargarse de sus asuntos.

A la hora, un poco más, un poco menos, golpeó la puerta.

–A comer. –fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar otra vez.

Cenaron en silencio hasta que Bella, que se sentía increíblemente mal, acabó rompiéndolo sin muchos miramientos:

–Lo siento.

Él no respondió nada hasta pasados diez minutos.

–Lo sé.

Suspiró.

–Yo…es que si te decía que me iba con Jake no ibas a dejarme.

–Nunca –dijo, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra y levantando la vista de su cena para mirarla –vuelvas a hacer algo así.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y Edward regresó la atención a su cena.

No la dejó lavar los platos al acabar y ella regresó con sus deberes a su dormitorio, sintiéndose más miserable que antes, pero un poquito más aliviada.

Por el pasillo se filtraba la luz y había puesto algo de música con la pc; algo ruidoso, porque la casa sin Renée y sin Charlie representaba demasiado silencio y, aunque nunca creyó que fuera a admitirlo, le molestaba.

Después de un rato terminó apagando la música, porque los problemas de cálculo no le salían y se las había ingeniado para culpar a la música de sus problemas con la materia.

Mordió la punta del lápiz y golpeó sus uñas contra el escritorio. Pero por más que mordiera todos sus lápices y golpeteara todas sus uñas, el problema no se haría solo.

Resopló molesta y golpeó la hoja.

Se sorprendió de oír la risa de Edward, y cuando volteó, él estaba cómodamente apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y mirada altanera.

La asustó verlo allí parado, porque no lo había oído subir la escalera (y eso que el tercer escalón cruje cuando lo pisan…).

Su susto no fue para Edward más que otro motivo para reírse.

Le quedaba bien, pensó Bella, eso de reírse. Le daba una apariencia despreocupada y casi parecía un muchacho carismático.

– ¿Contra qué luchas? –preguntó en tono burlón. Bella creyó en ese momento, que Edward no era de ese tipo de personas que luchaba y perdía.

Luego pensó en mandarlo de paseo, pero quizás…

–Cálculo. –respondió.

– ¿Quién va ganando?

Bella sonrió.

–Creo que el problema.

Edward se rió una vez más entre dientes.

–Déjame ver.

Bella lo dejó sentarse en su silla y él comenzó a revisar el problema desde arriba. Ella lo observó haciendo cuentas mentales, mirando el techo mientras pensaba, balanceando un poco el lápiz cuando se encontraba con un número que le desagradaba o no le cerraba en la cuenta.

–Ven. –dijo finalmente, y con un brazo, la atrajo y la sentó sobre sus piernas como si estuviera hecha de hilo.

– ¿No te peso? –preguntó ella, azorada.

–Para nada. Si sigues así, un día de estos, Bella, vas a desaparecer. –respondió con una media sonrisa. –El problema está aquí, mira…

Y con la punta del lápiz le fue señalando uno a uno todos esos pequeños errores.

–No sabía que fueras tan distraída. –comentó él.

Su hoja con la tarea era una pena. Estaba llena de tachones, borrones y arrugas.

Él se quedó todo el rato allí sentado, con ella cada vez más cómoda sobre él, corrigiendo uno por uno todos aquellos pequeños horrores, esa herejía contra la matemática.

Bella bostezó ni bien acabó. La risa entre dientes de Edward a su espalda no la tomó desprevenida esta vez.

–Gracias por ayudarme. –musitó cansada. –Y lo siento…

–Ya lo habías dicho.

Él estaba de buen humor. Le besó la cabeza y antes de que ella pudiera ponerse en pie e ir a la cama, él la cargó entre brazos.

– ¡Oh, no! ¡No! –chilló ella, pataleando para que la soltara.

Él no le hizo caso, como en todo, y con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos brillantes, la llevó hasta la litera.

– ¡Bájame, Edward! –chilló Bella.

–Sus deseos son órdenes. –respondió él en tono burlón. Ergo, la soltó sin más reparos.

Bella cayó de pronto contra la superficie mullida de la cama. Él la miraba desde arriba con arrogancia.

–Buenas.

–Buenas noches… -respondió ella, con las mejillas coloras.

–Y Bella…no te quedes dormida mañana. –le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta tras de sí para no oírla replicar.

A lo lejos, Bella todavía podía oír su risa entre dientes.

Se vistió con su pijama lleno de agujeros, se sujetó el cabello y fue al baño antes de acostarse.

Todavía había luz en el pasillo cuando se durmió.

…

Esa noche soñó que soñaba. Y en su sueño sonaba un despertador.

Al principio lo ignoraba, porque en su sueño, como una explosión de color, Jake la ayudaba con sus deberes de cálculo. Ella se sentaba en el regazo de su novio y él le explicaba con mucha paciencia. Y era extraño, no solo porque Jake no sabía absolutamente nada sobre cálculo, sino por la paciencia.

Luego, cuando acababan, bajaban a la playa (sí, directamente desde el escritorio) y andaban tonteando hasta su árbol. Y el despertador continuaba sonando. Una y otra vez.  
Jake se reía entre dientes, y Bella le suplicaba que apagara el despertador. Él lo intentaba, claro que lo intentaba, pero el repiqueteo del aparato surgía con mayoría intensidad desde las olas.

Sacudió el edredón que le tapaba hasta la cabeza y apagó ella misma el jodido despertador. La luz estaba prendida y por la ventana se filtraba un poquito de luz. Evidentemente Edward ya estaba despierto y desde la cocina subía un aroma dulce de algo que a Bella, incluso con el estómago revuelto, se le antojó.

Se desató el cabello, luchando contra el peine hasta obtener una tregua. Se vistió apresurada, tomando de una estantería un jean desgastado y de una silla una blusa que Alice le había regalado para su último cumpleaños.

Se apresuró a bajar luego de acabar en el baño.

No se imaginaba a qué hora se habría despertado Edward, pero parecía tener todo bajo un control perfecto. Bebía café con toda la calma del mundo, su cabello estaba igual que todos los días (despeinado, diría Bella. Peinado adolescente, definiría Renée), ya estaba vestido y parecía casi listo.

Bella, desde el umbral de la puerta, lo observó hasta que él se percató de su presencia. Arqueó una ceja y le señaló la mesa con la cabeza.

–Preferiría no llegar tarde. Y no voy a irme sin ti.

Bella resopló. Otra vez ese arrogante y seco Edward que conocía. Se preguntó si él habría asesinado y aniquilado a ese muchacho de la noche anterior, porque si así era, ella estaba dispuesta a golpearlo: había matado lo mejor de sí mismo.

Un crimen.

Luego de probar los panqueques (o waffles), eso de que lo mejor de Edward era el muchacho atento y paciente que la ayudaba con sus deberes, era algo discutible.

Nada había cambiado, en realidad. Al subir en el auto, él había puesto otra vez claro de Luna, y Bella pensó que quizás Debussy pudiera llenar sus silencios.

–Oh. –exclamó, recordando algo de pronto –Alice me ha pedido que la acompañe a comprar lo que sea que vaya a lucir en su fiesta… –comentó Bella.

Edward la escuchaba, evidentemente, pero no hacía comentario al respecto.

–…a Seattle. –agregó Bella a media voz.

–Pero puede ir con Rosalie, ¿verdad?

–Eh…sí, pero me lo pidió a mí. –repuso Bella, molesta. –Y su hermano, Emmett, nos va a acompañar, así que…

–Bien.

– ¿Sí?

–Claro.

Edward le regaló una sonrisa brillante y la contempló durante unos cuantos segundos.

– ¡Mira el camino! –chilló Bella, aterrada con la idea de un accidente.

– ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

– ¿Ir? ¿Nosotros? ¿A dónde?

–A Seattle con Alice y su hermano Emmett que nos va a acompañar–repitió en tono burlón.

– ¡Edward!

–Eso o nada. –repuso él seriamente.

Bella respiró hondo y expulsó todo el aire que habían podido contener sus pulmones.

–Luego de clases. –resopló entre dientes.

–Vale.

Bella se bajó del auto ni bien estacionó y cerró con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, ergo se alejó apresuradamente porque no quería oír el escándalo que Edward haría por su auto.

– ¿Buenos días? –dudó Alice con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Te importa que Edward nos acompañe a Seattle? –preguntó dudosa y azorada.

–Para nada –repuso ella.

– ¿A Seattle? ¿Irán hoy a Seattle? ¿Edward irá hoy a Seattle? –preguntó Jessica Stanley, que pasaba por allí, seguramente en busca de Edward.

–Sí. –respondió Bella desganada.

–No –afirmó Alice al mismo tiempo.

Las dos se miraron, Alice volteó a mirar a otro sitio y Bella hizo una mueca. Jessica no pareció darle mucha importancia al asunto.

– ¡Qué coincidencia! Es que justo hoy iba a ir a Seattle.

Alice hizo una mueca que solamente vio Bella.

–Me la venía venir. –suspiró Alice cuando Jessica se marchó, encantada. –No sé por qué, pero sabía que iba a ocurrir. –gruñó entre dientes.

–Lo siento…

–Así que Edward, ¿eh?

Bella asintió sin muchas ganas.

–Bueno, no te preocupes. Y ya que hablábamos de personas entrometidas a último momento…Rose y Jazz-Jazz vendrán con nosotros. –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

–Está bien.

–Oh, nos vemos, Jake a la vista. –le guiñó un ojo y se marchó sin disimulo alguno, dejándola sola.

Jake se acercó confiado con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Sobreviviste! –exclamó.

–Sí, lo sé. Dicen por ahí que tu novia tiene la fuerza del increíble Hulk y el encanto de Jennifer Aniston y que puede contra todos los malos.

–Harry Potter un poroto a tu lado. –ironizó Jake, arqueando una ceja.

–Algo así, digamos que él me enseñó todo lo que sé.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco y la abrazó por los hombros.

–Vamos o ni siquiera Harry Potter podrá impedir que llegue tarde a clase, señorita Jennifer Aniston.

Bella sonrió.

Las horas como Literatura o Biología se pasaron volando, como suelen pasarse las horas como Literatura y Biología. Y en cambio, la hora de Cálculo parecía que nunca iba a acabar. Eso sí, cuando Bella entregó su trabajo, lo hizo con esa satisfacción de quien entrega un trabajo sabiendo que nada está mal.

Y aquello renovó su buen humor.

–Es que Edward me ayudó con mi tarea…luego del violento enfrentamiento a muerte y antes de que yo le rompiera un plato en la cabeza y él esperase hasta que yo estuviera dormida para usar la vajilla de Ocasiones Especiales de Renée en mi contra. –ironizó.

– ¿Edward? –preguntó Jake, receloso.

–Sí, Edward.

–Creí que se llevaban mal…

–Sí, nos llevamos mal, pero ayer él estaba de buen humor y yo muy desesperada…

Angela sonrió, e intercediendo a favor de Edward, le contó a Bella cómo había ido hasta su casa la tarde anterior, a interrogarla por su paradero. Y cómo se veía preocupado.

Bella sintió una piedra en el estómago. _El peso de la culpa, _bromeó Edward en su cabeza.

–Quil y Embry dicen que las olas hoy están perfectas para ir a la playa… -comentó Jake, cambiando abruptamente de tema. Bella hizo una mueca que él supo interpretar correctamente. –No vendrás, ¿cierto?

Aquella definitivamente no era una pregunta.

–Lo siento Jake…Es que había quedado antes con Alice, pero no lo recordé hasta esta mañana. Le prometí acompañarla a Seattle…

– ¿Entonces tú también vas a ir a Seattle, Bella? –preguntó Mike, que casi parecía haberse dormido en su pupitre.

–Eh…este…yo…bueno…podría decirse.

– ¡Qué coincidencia! –exclamó, y Bella podría haber jurado que ya había oído eso antes.

–Detén tu caballo, vaquero. –lo paró Jake, que estaba de un humor bastante especial esa mañana –Esta chica es mía.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó Mike perplejo, parecía de pronto tan desilusionado como Jake irritado.

–Que Bella es mi novia. –repitió Jake, apretando los dientes.

Angela y Bella desaparecieron juntas cuando las clases terminaron, porque desde entonces, Jake se había mostrado un poco arisco y refunfuñón.

Era extraño, porque antes de que Edward inundara su vida y el instituto, Jake parecía ser incapaz de molestarse por nada.  
Simplemente parecía de esas personas desligadas de los problemas, de las nimiedades; despreocupadas por todo. Los problemas, acabó comprendiendo Bella, le resbalaban a su novio. Tan sólo se desentendía de ellos sin dejar de ser responsable. Los atendía y los solucionaba como le era más conveniente y cómodo de una manera que no resultaba en absoluto egoísta.

–Puedes venir a Seattle si quieres… -dudó Bella, refiriéndose a Angela.

Ella le sonrió.

–Quedé con Ben hoy.

– ¿Cómo va todo con Ben?

Angela comenzó a contarle, pero de pronto, Bella ya no la escuchaba, porque Edward había pasado velozmente a su lado, pero no la había mirado y Bella se sintió picada por la curiosidad.

–Lo siento, Angela, ¿decías? –interrumpió Bella, desconcertada.

Se despidieron en el estacionamiento, porque Alice, que siempre parece saber dónde encontrar a quien está buscando, ya la había visto.

–Jasper y yo iremos con mi hermano y Rose. –le explicó, parecía contenta. –Y respecto a ti…lo siento, Bella hice lo que pude. –se disculpó, abatida.

Bella la miró escéptica.

–Bueno, tú vas con Edward… –continuó Alice.

– ¡Ah! Pero eso no es tan malo –suspiró –uno se acostumbra –agregó irónicamente.

–El problema no era que fueras con Edward. –puntualizó Alice, haciendo énfasis en la palabra_ Edward_.

En la distancia, Bella distinguió a Emmett saludándola escandalosamente con una mano.

– ¿Cómo se llama la chica esta? …la que está coladita por tu hermano. –preguntó Alice, sacudiendo una mano e ignorando olímpicamente a Emmett.

– ¿Jessica Stanley? –preguntó Bella. –Y Alice, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Edward no es mi hermano? –preguntó exasperada.

–Sí, ella. Como sea. El caso es que ella y su amigo rubio van con ustedes.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Bella, incrédula.

Definitivamente prefería ir a casa a releer Romeo y Julieta antes que acompañar a Alice con sus compras (sobre todo porque lo que antes habían denominado _paseo de Alice, Bella y Emmett_, era ahora _paseo de Alice, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Jessica y Mike_. Y a Bella se le antojaba que más de tres eran multitud.)

Suspiró.

– ¿Podemos acabar rápido con esto? –le imploró. Sabía que estaba pidiendo imposibles.

–Por supuesto. –le prometió Alice. Bella la miró incrédula. –En tanto y en cuanto encontremos lo que fuimos a buscar.

Edward llegó cinco minutos después, seguido de Jessica y de un Mike desenfadado que marchaba detrás de ambos, con las manos bien enfundadas en los bolsillos.

A opinión de Bella, Edward parecía un poco irritado, pero ni bien llegó hasta el auto le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente.

Jessica resopló y a lo lejos, Alice sonrió.

–Nosotros vamos adelante, y ustedes intentan seguirnos el paso. –le dijo Edward a Emmett, quien arqueó una ceja y sonrió como sonríe cada vez que tiene una de esas ideas tamaño Emmett, que generalmente no acaban en nada bueno.

Rosalie chasqueó la lengua.

–Ni se te ocurra. –le advirtió.

– ¡Oh, vamos nena!

–Dije que no.

Edward le regaló a Bella una gran sonrisa torcida y Alice rió entre dientes.

– ¡Todo listo! –anunció.

Las mochilas acabaron en el baúl y Jessica hubiera viajado delante de no ser porque Edward le ofreció a Bella manejar su auto, aunque claro, él debería estar a su lado, por si las dudas…y así, la líder de las porristas tuvo que conformarse con viajar junto a Mike.

Bella se sentía un poco mal por Jessica, pero esa complicidad inexplorada con Edward, que afloraba de pronto, la traía un poco perpleja.

Edward le indicó que bajara la ventanilla en el momento en que ella se posicionó junto a Emmett.

–Vayan ustedes delante, yo conduzco. –les dijo Bella, y se sorprendió de encontrarse a Jasper en el volante y a Alice delante.

–Sin problemas. –respondió el muchacho rubio, y arrancó.

El viaje fue tranquilo. El volante del Volvo se deslizaba entre sus dedos que daba miedo, y varias veces tuvo que aferrarse a él para no maniobrar de cualquier manera.  
A diferencia de su monovolumen, áspero y tosco, el Volvo era una belleza.

Claro que nunca lo admitiría, y el olor a auto nuevo la descomponía.  
Ella no estaba hecha para manejar autos como aquel; eran ostentosos y atraían las miradas de todos, como el increíble descapotable rojo de Rosalie que Bella veía a diario aparcado frente a su casa.

El viento que entraba por la ventanilla despeinaba a Jessica, y Mike estuvo parloteando un buen rato hasta que Edward, más irritado que Bella, le dijo que ella estaba conduciendo y que él la distraía.

–No me molesta. –aseguró Bella. Era una maldad innecesaria llevarle la contraria a Edward, pero…vaya a saber uno, Mike no le desagradaba en absoluto. Parecía un buen chico y era bastante simpático y amable.

Edward gruñó algo entre dientes a su lado, pero ella ni lo entendió ni lo escuchó; así que continuó hablando con Mike sobre el básquet, y acabó entendiendo más o menos de qué iba la cosa antes de llegar a Seattle.

Alice estaba eufórica, un poco impaciente y otro tanto histérica.

Emmett y Rosalie habían desaparecido de pronto y Jasper esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos, recargado contra una columna.

– ¡Hasta que llegan! –exclamó Alice y tomando a Bella de un brazo, la arrastró hacia el shopping. Jasper rió entre dientes, explicándole a Edward cómo eran generalmente las sesiones de compras.

Mike y Emmett se habían encontrado y habían desaparecido en pos de los videojuegos, mientras que Jasper y Edward seguían a Alice, Jessica, Bella y Rosalie de tienda en tienda.

Jasper era el único que cargaba bolsas y bolsas (y continuaba acumulando) cuando entraron en una ostentosa tienda de vestidos de noche.

–Este. –afirmó Rosalie, segurísima, sosteniendo una percha con un vestido verde y un peligroso escote en v.

–Qué bonito. –se lamentó Jessica.

– ¡Oh, Bella, por favor, éste! –chilló Alice, encantada, sacando de un montón de pilchas un vestido azul corto y con un escote similar al de Rosalie.

–Sí, te quedará bien. –sonrió Bella.

–No a mí. A ti. –sentenció la muchacha.

En un principio, la situación era semejante a Bella quejándose y Alice insistiendo, pero de repente, era Bella en los vestidores y Alice de nuevo en busca de un vestido para ella.

Cuando Bella salió del probador, Jessica ya había encontrado un mini-vestido rojo y Rosalie se estaba probando un drapeado de un verde más fuerte y un poco más largo que el primer vestido que encontró.

– ¿Alice? –preguntó Bella tímidamente.

La encontró luciendo un vestido rosa claro, de un largo similar al de Rose y con un escote parecido al de Bella.

Alice la observó un minuto con ojo crítico, luego le ató correctamente el lazo que aparecía justo debajo del escote, a la espalda, haciéndole un moño (y ello la mantuvo ocupada al menos cinco minutos porque el moño se caía y Alice no quedaba muy satisfecha con el resultado).

–Zapatos altos…y sombra azul. –enumeraba distraídamente Alice.

–No puedo usar zapatos altos. –protestó Bella. –Porque no se caminar con tacos…

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¡Bromeas!

Bella buscó su imagen en el espejo y encontró a una muchachita delgada con un vestido presuntuoso que le rozaba los muslos. Súbitamente, la chica del espejo se sonrojó, perdida (y encantada) en el reflejo de su juventud eterna.

_Esa_ era ella. La chica del espejo era ella.

Y de pronto, se vio arrastrada fuera de los vestidores por Alice.

–Rose, tienes que ver esto. –exclamó ella en un tono que logró que Bella se cohibiera.

Jasper se asomó también, así como Jessica, que acababa de salir de probadores con su vestido rojo. Al verla, Jasper le silbó, un poco divertido (ergo Alice lo golpeó por ello); pero su sonrisa aprobatoria parecía sincera. Jessica se la quedó observando boquiabierta.

Rose, por su parte, le enseñó una gran sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

–Ese. –sentenció.

Edward la miraba fijamente.

–De ninguna manera. –respondió severamente. Ese _de ninguna manera _no daba lugar a réplica. Él arqueó una ceja.

–Demasiado corto. Y muy escotado. No es un vestido para una chica como Bella–opinó. –Y de todas formas, no lo usarás. Mucho menos en una fiesta a la que no irás.

Bella, Alice y Jessica se quedaron duras. Bella increíblemente dolida; Alice desconcertada y furiosa, y Jessica, de pronto desapareció tras probadores y fue en busca de un vestido largo y menos escotado que el escándalo de vestido que se había probado antes.

Rose había comenzado a hablar cuando Bella se encerró en el probador.  
Mientras se cambiaba oyó a Alice discutir con Edward. En primera instancia por el tema de la fiesta, y en segundo lugar, por haber sido cruel.

Eso había sido horrible.

Pero quizás no había sido su intención, quizás no había sabido escoger sus palabras…quizás…Quizás nada.

Bella se miró al espejo. Otra vez, la chica que se reflejaba sonreía, pero le sonreía con burla, señalándole sus muchos defectos y evitando sus pocas virtudes. Se miró fijamente mientras se vestía.  
¿Qué podría haber esperado si salía con chicas como Alice, Jessica o Rosalie? (Sobre todo Rosalie).

Miró la maraña de su cabello y se lo sujetó en una coleta. Acabó de subirse el cierre de sus pantalones de jean y se calzó sus all stars viejas.

Así salió de vestidores, con expresión dura.

Alice esperaba junto a la puerta e hizo una mueca.

–Te quedaba precioso. –le dijo seriamente.

Rosalie se había comprado su vestido y Jasper ya cargaba un par de bolsas más cuando Bella salió. Jessica fingía no estar escuchando y _consolaba_ a Edward.

Cuando Alice se dio vuelta, vio a Bella salir apresurada de la tienda. Miró alternativamente a Edward y a la salida, pero no dijo nada.

…

_Bieen, este es el segundo :)_

_¡Me alegra muchísimo la bienvenida que tuvo este fic! En serio, fueron muchos reviews. Estoy muy contenta por eso :) gracias a todos. _

_A Edward le encantan las chicas que dejan reviews._

_Por cierto, Nota Importante: el comentario sobre Harry Potter es _totalmente_ irónico. Espero que nadie se lo tome a mal, porque era una broma, nada para ofender a nadie. Y de hecho, (y otra vez, espero no ofender a nadie) me gusta más HP que Twilight. _

_Besos y huevos de pascua antes de pascua._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Capítulo III.**

Jessica lo seguía casi pisándole los talones y Mike pensó que quizás debía apartarla, porque Edward no parecía estar en sus casillas en ese momento.

Emmett y Rosalie cuchicheaban y de pronto Alice dijo algo así como que iban a salir a buscarla. Se lo dijo a Edward, claro que Mike escuchó lo mismo, y estuvo de acuerdo. Él iba a salir a buscar a Bella.

Alice de pronto comenzó a marcar un número en su móvil; se colocó el teléfono en el oído y esperó. La cartera de Rosalie comenzó a sonar, y sin comprender muy bien, la muchacha rubia rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta sacar un modelo viejo de teléfono.

El teléfono celular de Bella era un escándalo entre sus manos.

La gente pasaba por la acera sin prestarles atención y ese rubio alto con pinta de estrella de Hollywood pasó por el lado de todos, y todos lo miraron. Jasper hacía que cualquiera se sintiera menos a su lado.

El muchacho-estrella se aproximó hacia el guardia que estaba apostado en la entrada del shopping.

– ¿Ha visto a una muchacha salir de aquí? Llevaba jeans clásicos, los comunes. Era menudita, medía…digamos que entre un metro cincuenta y ocho, o uno sesenta y dos. –(y le estaríamos haciendo justicia a Bella, pensó Mike, pero no dijo nada) –Castaña, cabello rizado, de ojos marrones… –la describió.

No supo qué diablos.

Porque Mike podía jurar que todos habían estado tensos, inquietos y preocupados; y de pronto aparecía ese Jasper, actuaba con total calma y hacía lo más lógico del mundo, que era preguntar por ella. Y todos parecían más tranquilos ahora, incluso sin saber qué diría el guardia.

–No, hijo, lo siento. –susurró el hombre.

Edward parecía haber confiado en que diría lo contrario, y se le notó en el rostro. Jessica le hizo lugar.

–Yo creo que sí la vi. –repuso el otro guardia. –Se fue en aquella dirección, no dijo nada.

Edward reaccionó de pronto como si hubieran prendido una luz en la oscuridad.

–Emmett, ¿dirías que pueden entrar todos en tu camioneta? –preguntó con una serenidad que no iba acorde con su rostro.

–Claro –repuso el muchacho, más por ponérsela fácil que porque fuera verdad (aunque Mike creía que si todos se amuchaban un poquito, y si tenía la suerte de que Rosalie pudiera viajar sobre él, podrían entrar).

…

Cuando uno regresa a sus más dulces horas, quizás evoca el olor de la tierra, los juegos en el jardín hasta que oscurece; o quizás el jardín de niños, los dibujos con crayones, los postres de la abuela. Quizás evoca los dulces, el chocolate, las risas, la felicidad palpable.

O quizás no.

Bella evoca el olor de los libros. De los cuentos primero y de los libros como Dios manda después (esos que son tan grandes, tan grandes que tienen más de cincuenta páginas, que es una barbaridad).

El olor a libros nuevos siempre ha conseguido sonsacarle una que otra sonrisa. Y la calma. La tranquiliza porque es sentirse como en casa. No. En casa no, en hogar. Que haya olor a libro nuevo es inmiscuirse en una aventura y hacerse amigos y hermanos de papel y de tinta.

Y a Bella le encantan las aventuras, los hermanos, los amigos. Las causas perdidas.

Se paseó un buen rato por las estanterías, buscando un clásico al cual redescubrir, o una portada llamativa. Se perdió entre los lomos, entre los títulos, entre los resúmenes. Se encontró entre hojas amarillentas o muy blancas.

Al final se decidió por un libro de Lord Byron, y El Fantasma de Canterville; pero había estado muy tentada de comprarse Sueño de una noche de Verano, y se fue con esas ganas de más, que cuando el vientito de noche que revoloteó entre las campanitas de la puerta, la tomó totalmente desprevenida.

De pronto el sol se había escondido, las nubes grises se habían aglomerado en una intimidante masa de tormenta y los faroles comenzaban a prenderse a medida que ella los dejaba atrás.

¿Se habrían dado cuenta los otros de su ausencia? ¿Cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo desde que dejó el centro comercial, hecha una furia?

Se encontró corriendo como pudo por las calles, dejando atrás a los pocos transeúntes que desnudaban las calles, más grises, más oscuras y más de ciudad. Más ajenas.

Se sintió caer. Y no le extrañó, porque caer era para ella una condición más. Ella caía con la misma facilidad con la que respiraba, porque había nacido con dos pies izquierdos (o dos derechos), y era un desastre de coordinación (o una imperfección de la naturaleza, como bromeaba Jake a menudo, riéndose entre dientes).

Sus libros quedaron aplastados bajo el peso de su cuerpo y cuando levantó la cabeza lo vio. Edward estaba de pie delante de ella.

La ayudó a pararse y la estrujó entre sus brazos, contra todo pronóstico.

–Bella, oh, Bella. ¡Estás bien! –exclamó. Lo oyó suspirar.

Ella se sintió a salvo entre sus brazos, oculta contra su pecho. Y se percató por vez primera de que Edward usaba perfume, tal y como días atrás le había dicho Angela o Alice…o quizás Jessica.

–Realmente planeas matarme del susto antes de acaben las dos semanas, ¿no? –le gruñó él al oído. El aliento cálido de Edward contra su cuello le produjo un escalofrío, y de pronto la idea de que Edward pudiera morirse del susto, o simplemente morirse, se le antojó a Bella irreal.

Nunca había considerado que Edward pudiera morirse, o no estar en su vida. Era una cuestión egoísta, si lo pensaba bien. Edward siempre había pertenecido a su vida. A veces más, a veces menos, pero siempre había estado. No podía no estar.

Edward siempre sería ese muchacho que estaba allí, estrujándola, porque ese otro niño al que una vez se le había caído un diente, y que Bella también reconocía como Edward, había muerto hacía muchos años.

Edward era ese que existía allí, en ese lugar y ese momento. Y existiría para siempre, porque siempre debía existir. De aquella forma, en otros lugares y otros momentos, pero siendo el mismo.

La risa entre dientes de él la atrajo de regreso.

– ¿Estás bien? –susurró.

–Sí. –admitió ella. Y su voz alta acabó arrastrándola a la realidad, recordándole todo lo que había sucedido.

De pronto lo apartó de sí misma y no volvieron a hablar en todo el camino a Forks. Eso fue fácil, porque Bella estaba cansada y Edward tenía una fanática obsesión por Claro de Luna que era algo enferma y desconcertante. El caso es que cuando uno está cansado, cómodo y suena Claro de Luna como música de fondo, no es complicado adormilarse despacito, sin más sobresalto que el curso natural del paisaje uniforme que se desdibuja tras el cristal de la ventanilla.

Se despertó cuando el auto se estacionó frente a su casa. Hacía más frío y tenía el abrigo de Edward sobre su pecho.

Se abrigó con los ojos todavía entrecerrados, pensando en bañarse y dormir, cuando apareció Alice.

Bella se sintió agradecida al verla, pero también, inmensamente culpable por haberla preocupado. Sin embargo, Alice, muy colorada y desinhibida, le soltó un monólogo interminable sobre lo mal que la habían pasado mientras ella no aparecía.

A Bella le molestó que Alice estuviera molesta y la cosa no acabó bien.

–Pero tiene razón –interrumpió Edward, que siempre intentaba mentir en esos aspectos para _protegerla –_Yo creía que eras una muchacha más racional. Siempre pensé que eras más madura que eso, Bella.

Bella lo miró dolida.

–Todos se preocuparon por ti, y le arruinaste la salida a Alice –agregó con severidad. Luego la miró con una dulzura atípica y añadió: –No te das una idea de lo preocupado que me has tenido. Recorrí casi todo Seattle buscándote.

–Bien por ti. –le espetó Bella, que aun no podía perdonarle lo que había dicho en la tienda.

La discusión terminó de forma cortante cuando ella se encerró en su habitación, apagó las luces y se fue a dormir, todavía con sus ropas de calle.

…

A Bella se le dificultaba especialmente eso de guardarle rencor a alguien. Se sentía culpable por estar enfadada y acababa perdonando a todo el mundo.

Y sin embargo, durante el comienzo de la mañana y el viaje hasta la escuela, no cruzó ni media palabra con Edward. Nada.

A la primera que vio, ni bien llegó, fue a Alice. Y no pudo evitar correr hacia ella y abrazarla tan fuerte como fue capaz.

–Lo siento, lo siento. Lo siento tanto, Alice. En serio. –le dijo, desesperada. Necesitaba que su vida comenzara a ordenarse un poquito. No concebía la idea de que todo se le estuviera escapando de las manos cuando no se daba cuenta.

Ella rió bajito, y cuando Bella la miró con ojitos de cachorro, Alice intentó fingir indiferencia. Está de más decir que fue un fracaso monumental y que Jasper acabó riéndose a costa de ambas.

–Está bien. No te preocupes. –le concedió la muchachita, y Bella la abrazó de nuevo.

– ¡Gracias, Alice, eres la mejor!

–Sí, lo se. –dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Jake se les unió primero y se las ingenió para alejarse disimuladamente junto a Bella, después.

–Bella –la miró seriamente. Jamás le había hablado con tanta seriedad, y eso la descolocó un poco. –Lo que hiciste ayer fue la idiotez más grande que pudieras haber hecho. –sentenció.

Bella suspiró. Nadie iba a dejar que olvidara eso.

–Lo sé –respondió entre dientes.

Él la miró por un momento, esperando que dijera algo más para seguir reprochándole su irresponsabilidad; pero ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar el suelo que pisaba en un silencio agradable.

– ¿Vas a ir al partido de mañana? –preguntó él, más por decir algo que por propio interés.

Ella se lo pensó.

Era raro, porque Jake caminaba a su lado y Bella sabía que estaban un poquito lejos. Lejos como años luz, no como los escasos centímetros que hacían la diferencia. Caminaban juntos sin que sus manos se buscaran; caminaban juntos como caminan una persona al lado de otra. Pero no había nada más.

Jake miraba algo distraídamente, y Bella espiaba que no hubiera alguna trampa mortal en el asfalto que pudiera provocar una caída prodigiosa. No, no había nada.

Ninguno se miraba, pero Bella sabía que se veían.

Era raro, no eso de caminar junto a Jake. Caminar _con_ Jake es lo raro (lo hacen todo el tiempo, pero ella nunca lo había notado).

Y de golpe y porrazo, ella descubre que no están nada lejos, que están ahí no más. Y que se pueden tocar, y que sus manos se buscan y se encuentran. Y que Jake está ahí y están hablando sin pronunciar palabra.

La ambigüedad de lo que pueden decir sus palabras mudas le da miedo, sólo por eso rompe el silencio. Pero cuando lo hace, sonríe.

–No lo sé, si tú vas… –caviló.

Él arqueó una ceja y la miró durante un minuto.

Ella lo miró de la misma forma, pero lo cierto es que cuando Edward pasó por su lado, mirándolos de forma extraña, Bella ya no estaba prestándole tanta atención a Jake como debiera.

–Si quieres… –acabó respondiendo. –Oh –dijo, y rió entre dientes.

Bella no entendió a qué se refería y temió haberse sumido pensando en nimiedades mientras Jake continuaba hablando en el mundo real.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Edward –respondió él, haciendo un gesto teatral y estallando en carcajadas. Era sano oír la risa de Jake; como un vaso de agua fría después de una tarde de calor, o recostarse en la cama a la noche, cuando uno está cansado.

Jake era como La Push.

De todas formas, Bella entrecerró los ojos, un poquito distraída, pero todavía sentía que algo se le estaba escapando de las manos. La respuesta de Jake como algo obvio, no le había resultado más que desconcertante.

– ¿Qué hay con él? –preguntó recelosa.

–Que está queriendo ver si le hago caso. –dijo, abrazándola por los hombros con mucha naturalidad.

Bella sabía que esos gestos casuales eran lo menos casual en sus vidas; que los abrazos naturales de Jake eran como Seattle y no como La Push, y que de pronto, cuando todo era sonrisas y carcajadas, había una nota amarga sostenida en el aire como por un cordel invisible. Aquellas sonrisas eran las sonrisas más vacías.

Y de pronto, no entendió nada.

–Ayer vino a hablar conmigo –se dignó a explicarle.

Bella sabe que Jake espera de ella lo mismo que espera de Embry y Quil. En la manada, no es de extrañar que todos sepan lo que todos están pensando. Bella se lo atribuye a que la mayoría están juntos desde que eran la extensión redonda del cuerpo de sus madres; Jake, cuando se hace el importante, insiste en que es algo más.

Es gracioso, a veces, porque siempre hay uno pensando en cualquier cosa, y al hablar, salta con cualquiera. Pero todos entienden a qué se refiere sin necesidad de preguntar más.

A Bella le costó un buen tiempo adaptarse a eso, porque no todos tienen el privilegio de tener una _mente en red_ como los quileute, y podía resultar fastidioso.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que Jake estaba diciendo. Frunció el ceño, los labios y la nariz.

– ¿Qué te dijo?

–El dijo: Aléjate de Bella. –murmuró imitando la voz de Edward. Bella no le encontró la gracia, a pesar de que era una buena imitación.

…

Mike la acribilló a preguntas cuando salió junto a Angela, al final del día.

A Bella le sorprendió, porque hubiera esperado que se burlara de ella (como Emmett), o que cuchicheara con todo el mundo al respecto (como Jessica). O mínimamente la indiferencia de Jasper.

–Eh…sí, Mike, lo siento. Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por molestarte. No deberías haberte preocupado. –respondió atropelladamente.

Angela sonreía con gentileza a su lado y Bella sospechó que quería reírse. Se reservó todas las preguntas hasta que Mike se fuera.

–No debes responder si no quieres… –le aseguró; pero Bella ignoró ese comentario y le contó palabras más, palabras menos, qué tanto había sucedido el día anterior para que todo el mundo estuviera histérico.

Angela no omitió ningún juicio, y Bella le agradeció aquello en silencio. ¡Qué fácil era contarle disparates a Angela!

Luego acabó contándole lo que Jake había dicho sobre Edward.

Había evitado pensar en ello durante la tarde, porque cuando se dejó llevar, la mina de su lápiz era un montoncito de pedacitos gris que no servía para nada (y Bella sabe comprender la importancia de las minas de lápiz para la salvación del mundo).

Angela hizo una mueca de solidaridad.

–Está celoso. –apostilló.

Bella no lo había visto así. Ella se había limitado a pensar que Edward lo hacía para molestarla y únicamente esa era su razón de existir.

–Y Jake también. –continuó Angela. –Vete con cuidado, porque estás en medio de una guerra.

–Me gustaría que se llevaran bien. –comentó Bella, pensando que así las cosas podrían ser más fáciles.

–Sería como esperar una alianza entre vampiros y licántropos. –sentenció Angela con suavidad. De pronto, cuando ella daba algo por certero o afirmaba, nada de lo que decía parecía duro. Tenía esa facilidad maravillosa para hablar y que el interlocutor se sintiera agradablemente bien.

– ¿Vampiros y licanos? –inquirió Bella escéptica.

Angela puso los ojos en blanco.

–Ben. –se limitó a decir. –No sé qué bicho le ha picado; hoy quiere alquilar Entrevista con el Vampiro y que la veamos juntos.

Bella sonrió.

–Suena bien.

–Algo así. –coincidió.

Jake pasó por su lado y Bella supo que no quería regresar a casa.

–Lo siento, Angela. –se disculpó – ¡Jake!

El muchacho se volteó con una gran sonrisa.

–Así me dicen en mi casa. –bromeó, guiñándole un ojo.

– ¿Qué tal si pasamos a saludar a Billy? –preguntó con inocencia.

Jake arqueó una ceja.

–Le avisaré donde estoy y eso…no habrá problema. –aseguró.

Muy apurada, escribió una nota donde su caligrafía salió perjudicada, y la dejó en el parabrisas del Volvo.

–Alice, dile a Edward que me fui a La Push, ¿vale?

–Claro –dijo Alice, mirándola con perspicacia.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

–No estoy en nada ilegal. Le estoy avisando, ¿no?

Alice asintió y Bella montó detrás de Jake en la vieja y desvencijada motocicleta. Los gruñidos del motor no tenían nada que ver con el suave ronroneo del Volvo, pero prefería mil veces aquella motocicleta que nació de Jake, a ese presuntuoso auto de Edward.

Billy se mostró contento de verlos juntos y los dejó marcharse rápido de la casa, alegando que la juventud se aburría rápidamente del vejestorio; y que como el tiempo vuela, no sabía qué diablos estaban haciendo allí sentados.

– ¿Playa? –preguntó Jake.

–Playa.

Caminaron tomados de la mano (las de Bella frías, las de Jake muy cálidas) hasta su árbol de siempre, mientras Bella le contaba a Jake sobre Angela, y sobre cómo la pobre tenía que ver todas esas películas por la nueva afición de Ben.

Jake se rió entre dientes y dijo que algún día le tocaría a ella soportarlo también.

– ¿Ver películas de vampiros? –sonrió Bella, arqueando una ceja.

–No, de hombres lobo.

– ¿Y por qué no vampiros?

–Porque los vampiros apestan. –concluyó Jake. –Pero mejor veamos el Señor de los Anillos.

–No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas.

–Yo tampoco –bromeó Jake, balanceando sus manos entrelazadas.

Bella se sentó sobre el tronco de su árbol y Jake se acomodó a su lado.

–Queda una semana y luego podrás venir aquí más seguido, como antes.

Bella sonrió. Sí, en una semana todo volvería a ser normal, como antes de que Edward pasara como un comenta por su vida e incinerara su mundo con su fuego.

–Sí, extraño un poco esto. ¿Cómo está la manada? –preguntó, guiñándole un ojo.

Jake estalló en carcajadas. Aquella era una broma frecuente que había sido desplazada desde hacía por lo menos dos semanas.

Para Bella, los muchachos de La Push siempre habían sido como una manada. Donde va uno van todos, y quien se mete con uno, se está metiendo con todos. Si uno se quedaba, el resto retrocedía.

Era un nivel de unión que a Bella siempre la sorprendía de buenas maneras; todos se entendían y siempre parecían estar desligados del mundo, riéndose de todo, jugando cartas, armando fogatas los fines de semana a la noche. Eran la pandilla más grande de La Push, y como todos, a veces se peleaban (sobre todo Paul), pero Bella no podría evocar un grupo de gente más unida y desinteresada que esos chicos de La Push.

–Bien. Sam y Leah salieron hoy, ya sabes… –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco –y Seth y Paul fueron a no sé dónde. Seth te manda saludos.

Bella sonrió.

– ¿Y Quil, Embry y Jared?

–Jared está contento con Kim; los padres de ella se fueron a visitar a una tía en Los Angeles, pero ella debió quedarse por los exámenes, ya sabes. Vuelven mañana.

Bella asintió.

–Ahora a todos los padres se les da por irse –bromeó, pensando que Esme y Carlisle Cullen desocuparían su casa durante el fin de semana para que sus hijos pudieran montar una fiesta; y que sus propios padres se habían marchado de viaje durante dos semanas.

–Pero ahora que me acuerdo, Kim fue donde una amiga, así que Jared, Quil y Embry estaban haciendo salto de acantilado.

– ¿Qué estaban haciendo qué? –inquirió Bella, escéptica y perpleja.

–Salto de acantilado –repitió Jake. –Ya sabes, un acantilado –dijo, ilustrando con las manos –abajo el mar…y saltas.

Bella ahogó una exclamación.

– ¡Están locos! –chilló con el ceño fruncido.

Jake rió entre dientes.

–Oh, no, Jacob Black –dijo con tono severo, amenazándolo con un dedo –Dime que tú no…

Jake sonrió con inocencia fingida y Bella le golpeó.

– ¡Estás loco Jake! –gruñó. Él rió de buena gana.

–Venga, vamos a verlos. –propuso.

Dejaron sus cosas en casa de Jake, bajo la _supervisión_ de Billy, quien debía proteger las tareas con su vida si se requería; y se marcharon en motocicleta hasta la saliente más baja del acantilado. De allí al mar habría pocos metros, y visto así no parecía tan ilógico.

Cuando llegaron, Quil y Jared estaban a un lado del acantilado, mientras que Embry se hallaba a varios metros. Todavía sentada en el asiento de la motocicleta, Bella vio cómo Embry tomaba carrera, corría a una velocidad de vértigo y de pronto desaparecía en caída libre hacia el vacío (o hacia el mar, pero para entonces, Bella no lo había considerado así).

Chilló, y Jake se rió de ella.

– ¿Seguro que no deberíamos llamar a emergencias? –preguntó, preocupada.

Jake le besó la comisura de los labios.

–No, tonta.

La instó para acercarse al borde del acantilado, junto Jared y Quil. Se asomó un poquito, sosteniéndose de Jake y vio desde arriba (no era tanta la distancia a nivel del mar) a Embry caminando como quien no quiere la cosa hasta la orilla.

Quil rió entre dientes de la expresión de Bella.

– ¿Vienes a saltar?

– ¡No! –exclamó Jake.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

–Es un disparate.

–Edward no nos lo perdonaría nunca –masculló Jake por lo bajo.

Bella lo miró como si hubiera dicho alguna cosa brillante, y Jake no supo interpretar aquella mirada.

_No, Bella. No. No lo hagas. Ni se te ocurra. _

Pudo oír la voz de Edward perfectamente en su cabeza. Le ordenaba, como si tuviera derecho. Y quiso retarlo, quiso mirarlo a la cara y poder decirle _sí puedo_, quiso llorar sobre el regazo de Edward y golpearlo porque estaba arruinando la vida como vida misma, como ella la conocía y tanto la apreciaba.

Porque la angustiaba y la hacía enfadarse y sentirse mal consigo misma. Por eso iba a saltar.

–Oh, no…Bella, no.

–Saltaré si Quil lo hace primero. –dijo Bella, asomándose una vez más a mirar las aguas que se arremolinaban metros por debajo de ella.

Quil sonrió abiertamente, retrocedió y sin ceremonia, echó a correr. Bella lo vio cayendo, y haciendo piruetas en el aire, pavoneándose, como en todo. Cuando estuvo cerca del agua, acomodó su cuerpo para caer sin hacerse daño.

Bella se apuntó eso y retrocedió tanto como lo había hecho Quil.

–No, Bella… -dijo Jake.

–Oh vamos, si ellos pudieron yo también…

– ¡Pero ellos no es la primera vez que lo hacen!

–Con más razón. Alguna vez tuvieron una primera vez, y sobrevivieron a la inexperiencia.

Bella lo miró, refunfuñada. Jake chasqueó la lengua.

–No va a pasar nada –le prometió con una pequeña sonrisa. –Y te regalaré una eternidad de servidumbre después de esto.

_Por favor, no…_

Jared le hizo una seña y Bella echó a correr.

Se sintió tentada de pararse en seco, dejando inconclusa su carrera al vacío. Sus pies y sus piernas le temblaban a medida que sus ojos preveían la tremenda caída. Pero cuando al final sus pies abandonaron al suelo y el viento azotó contra su cuerpo, haciendo de su cabello un caos, Bella no sintió más que la libertad.

_¡¡BELLAA!!_

Una libertad basada en no tener límites, que es una libertad de fantasía.

Extendió las manos y gritó de júbilo. Se sentía extremadamente bien. El viento helado le hacía doler las palmas de las manos, pero pronto dejó de sentirse incómoda con el viento.

La caída no duró demasiado. De hecho, duró menos de lo que a Bella le hubiera gustado.

Había estado tan ocupada temiendo a la caída, que en ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar en lo que venía después: la masa oscura de agua.

Lejos de caer como lo había hecho Quil, o como seguramente lo había hecho Embry, ella fue una catástrofe de cuerpo estrellándose.

Sintió el agua como una masa helada y un golpe fuerte que le cortaba la respiración. Se sentía caer y luchó por encontrarse, por dejar de sumergirse en el sinfín de agua, donde nunca parecía llegar la tierra, la arena, el lugar en el cual ella podría impulsarse para salir a flote.

Abrió los ojos y sintió el escozor de la sal. Entrecerró un poco los párpados, pero no distinguió absolutamente nada que la pudiera ubicar. Todo era una negrura espesa y ella de pronto se sentía como una muñeca desmadejada a merced de la marea que la arrastraba de acá para allá.

Fue consciente por un único momento, de que quizás estaba siendo arrastrada mar adentro, y deseó un segundo de aire para poder gritar. Luego ya no le importó. Estaba allí, flotando, con los ojos escociéndole y los pulmones que comenzaban a proclamar algo de aire.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

_Vamos, Bella, vamos, no te dejes. No te pares. _

Quiso gruñirle, reñirlo porque desde su lugar, todo era más sencillo.

_¿Así vas a acabar? ¡Maldita sea, Bella, vamos! ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? Piensa en Renée, en Charlie, en Jacob, en Alice… ¿cómo crees que se sentirán?_

Sintió una punzada de dolor al oír los nombres de todas aquellas personas que eran tan importante en su vida. Se sintió mal por ellos, por Renée y por Jake…Oh, Jake. Nunca se perdonaría la muerte de su novia.

¿Morir? ¿Acaso ya estaba pensando en la muerte como una verdad irrefutable?

Sintió el ardor de sus pulmones y una explosión como ajena. De pronto se golpeó contra algo, no supo muy bien en qué parte de su cuerpo, porque había sido como estar debajo de una aplanadora, pero más bien como un choque contra algo.

Se supo hundiéndose. Algo caliente la aferró por los brazos y comenzó a jalar de ella. La presión la pudo y soltó el poco aire que le quedaba, dando vía libre al agua para entrar y salir de su organismo como si tal cosa.

El aire la golpeó de pronto, frío y terrible. Las aguas negras seguían arremolinándose a su lado, como esperando el momento para que –fuera lo que fuera aquello que la salvó– la soltara de una vez y la dejara hundirse.

Cerró los ojos, cansada. Le dolían los ojos y le pesaban los párpados. Sentía las extremidades agarrotadas y tenía frío. Estaba un poco pesimista, y entonces se permitió pensar que le quemaba el pecho y la garganta, como si se la hubiera raspado a consciencia. En su cabeza todo daba vueltitas graciosas, se sentía como aturdida y un poco mareada.

Era un desastre.

Casi deseaba no regresar a la costa para no oír las burlas de Embry; pero eso sucedió mucho antes de lo que ella hubiera preferido.

La arena estaba caliente cuando su cuerpo descansó sobre ella. El agua, que ahora se le antojaba tibia, le lamía los pies y se llevaba la arena que había bajo ellos.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Quil.

– ¿Quieres que llamemos a emergencias? –inquirió Embry, interrumpiendo a su amigo y aproximándose a ella.

Ella quiso decirles que sí, que estaba bien, que no, que no hacía falta. Y que la dejaran descansar u momento.

Cerró los ojos.

– ¡Quítate, no te atrevas a tocarla! –rugió la voz de su cabeza, y a Bella le extrañó, porque se oía lejana como Quil y como Embry.

Sintió cómo la cubrían con algún abrigo, y el abrigo ese tenía olor a su casa, al jabón en polvo predilecto de Renée que huele a Bella no sabe cuál planta pero que es puro fraude (a Renée le encantan esas cosas, una vez compró perfume para ropa con olor a vainilla y todos los compañeros de clase de Bella la miraban hambrientos durante una semana). Pero también tenía olor a perfume.

El abrigo pronto tomó la humedad del cuerpo de Bella.

Abrió despacito los ojos y se horrorizó de ver a Edward. Pero no era solamente ver a Edward, era ver a Embry intentando amainar la situación, sujetando a un Jake empapado para que no se peleara con Edward.

– ¡Menos mal que ibas a cuidarla! –rugió Edward.

– ¡No pude frenarla! –se excusó Jake.

– ¡Casi muere ahogada!

Jacob enmudeció.

–Edward…basta. –susurró Bella, con lo que quedaba de voz. Y le dolió horrores decir aquello.

Quil le preguntó si se había golpeado en algún sitio, y solamente después de que se hubo negado con todas las de la ley, la ayudó a incorporarse de a poquito.

–Bella, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Edward, mirándola fijamente. Jake no la miraba.

–Eso creo. Sí.

–Venga, nos vamos.

La ayudó a caminar, evitando que cayera dos o tres veces, y Bella lo agradeció porque el cuerpo de Edward estaba calentito (aunque no tan caliente como el de Jake, que pasaba horas y horas bajo el sol de la playa).

Bella le pidió a Edward que esperara en el Volvo, que ella iría por sus cosas al taller. Se lo pidió porque no concedía la idea de Edward invadiendo el taller. Ese era un sitio de Jake, era como el lugar que Jake sería si se convirtiera en un lugar, y Edward no debería entrar allí.

Era algo íntimo.

Experimentó una sensación de Dejà Vù, al ver el Volvo allí estacionado, en las afueras de La Push, en el mismo sitio donde había esperado la última vez. Y por segunda vez pensó que ese auto estaba totalmente desubicado.

Edward había prendido la calefacción.

Se sintió culpable cuando su cuerpo se pegó al tapizado, humedeciéndolo. Si hubiera sucedido lo mismo en su monovolumen, no le hubiera importado, pero maltratar el tapizado perfecto del auto de Edward la hizo sentirse mal.

–Mañana lavaré el tapizado –le prometió, entrecerrando los ojos y dejando que su mochila resbalara hasta quedar entre sus pies, porque no quería que la humedad de su ropa traspasara la tela y mojara sus hojas del Instituto.

Bella no lo vio, pero estaba segura de que él sonreía abiertamente.

–Te golpeaste mucho, ¿eh? –bromeó él.

–No, en realidad… ¡Oye!

Él rió entre dientes.

–Lo siento –susurró ella a media voz.

–Duerme si quieres, te despierto cuando lleguemos –prometió él.

Se acurrucó junto a la campera de Edward y con los ojos cerrados, dejó de escuchar Claro de Luna.

Sentía las ruedas deslizarse con elegancia sobre el asfalto seco de la ruta, y también se sentía un poco pegajosa, una combinación extraña esa la de la humedad y la calefacción del auto.

Pronto quedó otra vez debajo de las aguas negras de First Beach. Era algo raro, porque era consciente de que _podía_ respirar, de que el aire entraba y salía de a su antojo de sus pulmones, pero _creía_ que no. Creía estar ahogándose otra vez, e intentaba alcanzar la superficie entre manotazos y no llegaba, nunca llegaba.

Podía ver la claridad, la luz del sol sobre el agua helada. Pero como suele ocurrir cuando se sueña, por mucho que nadaba, y nadaba, sus dedos nunca alcanzaban a papar la realidad fría del aire cuando se sale del agua.

Y en su sueño, Edward no dejaba de repetir su nombre. Era una y otra vez. Quiso contestarle, quiso gritarle, desesperada. Pero Edward, que evidentemente no la oía, apareció de pronto flotando a su lado.

La sujetó por el hombro y la movió con una suavidad que iba en desacorde con la situación. Ambos se estaban ahogando, pero Edward continuaba pronunciando su nombre con calma y con total claridad.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. El frío entraba por su puerta, que estaba abierta. Edward estaba parado delante de ella y parecía a punto de cargarla.

– ¿Qué…?

–Ya llegamos –respondió él tranquilamente.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie con pereza.

–Mejor ve y dúchate con agua caliente o tendré que matar a ese novio tuyo cuando te hospitalicen por pulmonía severa.

Bella lo miró con mala cara.

–No es culpa de Jake.

–Vale. –respondió condescendientemente.

Dejó sus ropas mojadas tiradas en el piso del baño y se metió en la ducha. El agua caliente resbalando por su frente, por su vientre y por sus manos la hizo sentir mejor. Ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza y ahora no temblaba; pero la sensación del agua en el rostro le hizo recordar una vez más la sensación de saberse sepultada en el mar, y acabó cerrando el grifo ni bien pasados quince minutos.

Lavó su ropa allí mismo, consciente de que si la metía con la demás ropa sucia, se humedecería todo y se impregnaría de un olor horrible.

Escurrió su ropa y la colgó en el ténder de la cocina.

Cuando regresó al segundo piso, encontró a Edward recargado contra el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

No le dio mucha importancia y pasó de largo.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó.

–Sí. –respondió Bella. La garganta le ardía cuando hablaba.

Él sonrió.

–Sería bueno que te acostaras un rato, Bella –le dijo con suavidad.

– ¿No estás enfadado? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Si hubiera sabido el primer día que iba a ponerse así, hubiera empezado a saltar acantilados mucho antes.

Él rió entre dientes.

Ella tomó esa respuesta como de quien viene y descorrió el edredón, ergo, se tumbó en su cama. La sensación del colchón mullido bajo su espalda fue la misma que se siente al recostarse tras un día especialmente complicado, y Bella pudo cerrar los ojos despacito, deleitada.

Se sentía bastante mal, debía decir, y no quería ni pensar en cómo al día siguiente le reprocharía su cuerpo la locura del acantilado.

Él la dejó hacer.

–Venga, ¿tienes hambre o prefieres dormir un rato?

–No quiero dormir –refunfuñó inconscientemente.

– ¿Qué quieres cenar? Aprovéchate ahora –bromeó, guiñándole un ojo.

–Huevos –respondió sin pensárselo mucho.

Edward la miró escéptico y rió entre dientes.

– ¿Huevos cómo y con qué? –acabó preguntándole, al comprender que iba en serio.

–Huevos…huevos revueltos. Solo huevos.

– ¿Debo preocuparme y pensar que los huevos son un efecto de la caída libre al vacío, o es algo normal?

Bella se encogió de hombros, abrazada a su edredón.

–Me gustan los huevos –se excusó ella, azorada.

– ¿Quieres un té?

–Eso estaría bien –coincidió, considerando el ardor de su garganta –con miel.

Edward asintió, marchó rumbo a la cocina y reapareció antes de que Bella pudiera acabar de adormilarse, con la cabeza cómoda sobre la almohada y el cuerpo extendido e inmóvil. Como una muñeca desmadejada, otra vez.

Él la observó durante un momento (o quizás un poco más), sin que Bella se percatase de ello, porque estaba muy ofuscada contando las imperfecciones del techo para no dormirse. Él le regaló una media sonrisa y ella se animó a sonreírle un poquito también.

Se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo, porque se sentía muy a gusto en su antigua posición. La taza le quemaba entre los dedos fríos.

– El sábado te compensaré por esto y prepararé la cena. –le prometió. –Así que mejor será que vayas pensando qué vas a querer. Pero si quieres lasaña, mejor, porque me sale bien.

–Entonces que sea lasaña.

–Vale.

Edward la acompañó en su tomar el té sentada en la cama, y cuando acabó, él la arropó mejor con el edredón y le besó la frente.

–Eres la chica más tonta que conozco.

–Claro, Edward, tú eres una luz –protestó ella, sólo por protestar, ya que la voz de Edward era suave y dulce. Se le antojó extraño, pero no se quejó.

–Duerme, Bella mía.

Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

…

El sueño le sentó bien, porque cuando volvió a despertar, incordiada por Edward y la luz del pasillo, se sentía un poquitito mejor. El té había hecho lo suyo.

–Los huevos… -susurró Edward a media voz, quitándole con suavidad el cabello húmedo de la frente y del rostro.

¡Cuánto odiaba acostarse con el cabello húmedo!

Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Él se puso de pie y ella le sujetó la mano.

–Ahora bajo –le avisó. –Y Edward…

– ¿Si? Dime.

–No te ensañes con Jake, no fue su culpa.

Edward frunció el ceño y la nariz, también apretó los puños y masculló algo por lo bajo.

–Bella, casi te matas hoy.

–Pero en todo caso, es culpa mía –susurró ella apenada.

–Ese chico no me gusta.

–Con que me guste a mi basta, ¿no crees? –intentó bromear. A Edward no le resultó muy gracioso al parecer.

– ¿Quieres comer aquí o…? –preguntó él, cambiando abruptamente de tema.

A Bella le molestaba eso, porque no quería seguir insistiendo con lo mismo. Quería ver a Jake, y disculparse con él. Todavía podía ver su rostro congestionándose de culpa, y aquella imagen le revolvía el estómago.

–No te preocupes, no voy a saltar por las escaleras –replicó, poniendo mala cara.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

–Si lo prometes…

–Lo prometo.

Él le sonrió.

…

Fue extraño, porque Edward pasó gran parte de la noche con ella y fue muchísimo más amable de lo que había sido nunca. Cuando Bella se negó a dormir, él se ofreció para tumbarse a su lado, y luego de un rato, cuando ella casi no se daba cuenta de que la respiración acompasada a su lado era de Edward, que seguía existiendo, él comenzó a tararear una canción suave. Una nana.

En otro momento, quizás se hubiera apartado, avergonzada, pero allí, entre sus brazos y calentita, se sintió más protegida de esas aguas negras que la ahogaban en cuanto cerraba los ojos.

Claro que por la mañana todo volvió a ser como de costumbre. Se levantó sin ganas de levantarse, se vistió a los apurones sin ganas de vestirse y Edward la apuró (aunque de buenas maneras, todo sea dicho). El teléfono sonó y ambos se miraron.

–Voy abriendo el auto –se excusó, y desapareció tranquilamente por la puerta. Bella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y apuró el jugo para poder tragar el último bocado de su desayuno, que parecía que no iba a terminar nunca de masticar. Luego atendió a ese chillón inalámbrico que Renée se había auto-regalado por su último cumpleaños.

– ¿Hola?

– _¿Bella?_

–Ah, hola, papá, ¿cómo les va?

– _¡Bella Swan dime que no es cierto lo del acantilado!_ –rugió Charlie por el auricular. Bella gruñó por los bajo y titubeó.

–Eh…No pasa nada, papá, es algo seguro. Jared, Quil y Embry (ya sabes, los chicos de La Push) lo hacen todo el tiempo y…

– _¡Es una locura!_

–No es para tanto Jake también estaba allí y…

–_Ni lo menciones. ¿Motos? ¿Acantilados? ¡Bella, por favor! No nos obligues a volver…_

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, angustiada.

– Sólo… ¿Fue Edward verdad?

–_Bueno…eh…_

–Voy a llegar tarde, papá…Nos vemos.

–_Sólo…Bella, tómate un tiempo con Jake, ¿vale? Y Hazme un favor, no más acantilados._

–Lo prometo, papá.

Colgó el tubo del teléfono de cualquier manera, presa de la furia que la recorría como fiebre. Apretó los puños y sintió las uñas molestándole en la piel. No aflojó de todas formas.

¡No sabía que Edward sería capaz de jugar tan sucio!

Fue en busca de su mochila. Sentía una necesidad inmensa de llorar, tal cual niña caprichosa. Quería llorar de impotencia, de que no era justo, de que Edward había demostrado ser el más idiota de todos, y de que nunca se había sentido más decepcionada de alguien.

Tomó las llaves del monovolumen de encima de un mueble y salió casi volando de la casa (pero primero cerró).

Lo vio sonreír por el espejo retrovisor y frunció el ceño. No iba a darle el gusto.

Se apresuró a subirse al monovolumen, a trabar ambas puertas y a asegurar que las ventanillas estuvieran completamente cerradas. Sintió la satisfacción de verlo apresurarse fuera de su auto mientras ella encendía el motor e intentar en vano abrir todas las puertas. Arrancó antes de que pudiera atentar contra la integridad física de aquel esqueleto grande y rojo que era el amor de su vida.

Lo observó por el espejo retrovisor, estupefacto y estático en su sitio, y se sintió como si estuviera otra vez en su lugar feliz, en su independencia, en su libertad.

No vio a Jake hasta la primera clase, así que tuvo tiempo de sobra para aclarar varios puntos con Angela, quien escuchó todo su relato sobre lo que había ocurrido.

–Nunca pensé que Edward pudiera hacer algo tan bajo… –dijo pensativa.

Bella le dio la razón, todavía sintiendo que podía ir y destruir el mundo con la fuerza de su ira.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con Jake? –le preguntó entonces, y Bella se sorprendió, porque no lo había pensado. –Tu padre te ha pedido que…

–No lo sé. Mi padre estará molesto hasta que vuelva a bajar a La Push y vea a Jake otra vez. Entonces Billy lo invitará a cenar con Sue Clearwater para mirar juntos algún partido, y Charlie olvidará hasta cómo se llama. Pero todo esto es culpa de Edward.

–Puedes jugar bien tus cartas y salir aireada del asunto –opinó Angela – ¿Qué tal si invitas a Jake al partido en plan amistoso?

–Hablaré con Renée, le diré que Jake está mal, que hemos discutido algunas cosas y que de ahora en más intentaremos hacerlo mejor… –dijo entonces Bella. Y sonrió, claro, porque sentía que podía derrocar a la reina por la mala jugada de un peón.

…

Cuando entró en el aula, Jake estaba sentado en su sitio habitual. Repasaba las imperfecciones artificiales de la mesa y los contornos más curiosos con la yema de sus dedos.

Bella aproximó una silla y se sentó, apoyando los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Él levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño al reconocerla.

–Te perdono. –sentenció Bella.

–No necesito que…

–Vamos, Jake, todo fue mi culpa. Debí haberte escuchado y lo siento mucho, en serio.

Él la miró durante un momento.

–Como digas, Bella –respondió con condescendencia.

Ella frunció el ceño. Esa no era su mañana.

–Jake quiero que me acompañes a ver el partido.

–No tengo ganas.

–Entonces vamos a hacer otra cosa.

–No, Bella.

Ella lo miró durante un momento y supo que debía darle tiempo, que Jake se sentía muy culpable por su _casi muerte_ para poder seguir como si nada, y que Edward también lo había lastimado a él.

Le besó la mejilla.

–Te quiero, Jake. Y te perdono. –le susurró.

Ese día tomó la clase sentada en otro pupitre, lejos de Jake, sabiendo que nunca había estado más lejos de él de lo que estaba en ese momento. Y reflexionando en todas las pérdidas que le ocasionaba esa lejanía utópica: ya no habría más taller, más manada, más Quil y Embry, más cartas, más Seth.

Ya no habría más La Push.

Y todo eso se podía bien limitar a él. A Edward.

…

_Larguísimo. _

_A Edward le encantan las chicas que dejan reviews._

_¡Felices pascuas!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Uff, el capítulo anterior fue una brutalidad en largo.

Así que este viene en frasco pequeño ;)

**Capítulo IV**

Salió temprano de clases y se apresuró a marcharse de la institución, con una idea un poco nebulosa de lo que iba a hacer.

Lo supo en cuanto vio el auto de Edward tan prepotente que pudo verlo a él sonreír desde el espejo retrovisor aquella mañana, mientras ella salía de la casa. Tomó del montón una piedra con un borde afilado y se ensañó con el jodido auto hasta que se sintió un poquito mejor.

Luego se alejó para tomar un poco de aire y fue entonces cuando entendió que lo que había hecho había sido una locura. ¡Ahora podían tomar su furia como un acto de vandalismo y si Edward hacía un escándalo, la expulsarían del instituto!

Y si alguien la había visto y si…y si…Una infinidad de _y si_, se arremolinaron en su cabeza a una velocidad de vértigo.

Se sintió mareada de pronto, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en una sola semana. Desamparada y tonta. Y se fue a casa en su monovolumen; mientras todos los demás se encaminaban para ver el partido del equipo de básquet, ella anhelaba dormir un ratito.

Cuando llegó a casa le extrañó que todo estuviera tranquilo, sin Edward y sin Charlie o Renée. El saber que estaba sola allí la extrañó tanto como la maravilló.

Prendió la televisión, en busca de algo de ruido que la distrajera un rato, porque el silencio la inducía a pensar, y entre tanto pensar, acababa encontrándose con que su relación con Jake se había ido al quinto infierno.

Es que era evidente que necesitaban un tiempo, un descanso.

Bella suspiró, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y se tumbó con él en el sillón. Luego cambió de postura, más porque no podía decidir si llamarle o no, que porque estuviera incómoda.  
Se sentó con las piernas sobre el mobiliario y reflexionó un momento (la última vez que había actuado instintivamente, había acabado mal).

Marcó el número de la casa de Jake. Lo dejó sonar mientras esperaba. Generalmente era una chica más paciente, pero ahora, mordiéndose una uña, no quería esperar. Billy atendió después de lo que a Bella se le antojó una eternidad.

–Hola, Billy, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Ya llegó Jake? –le habló en tono afable. Las no-sonrisas no se ven por los teléfonos. – ¿No? Oh, bueno, dile que llamé. Y que…dile que por favor me llame.

Dejó el teléfono de línea a un lado y se aovilló en el sillón, enfurruñada.

Luego acabó pasando los canales, tomando una taza de té, de esos saborizados que le gustaban a Renée. Cuando decidió que el té era horrible fue cuando el timbre sonó, sobresaltándola.

Alice le sonreía desde la mirilla.

– ¡Aquí estabas! –exclamó ella.

Bella asintió, perpleja.

–Venga, Bella. –la animó, jalándola de la mano.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó.

Pero Alice, con esa naturalidad tan propia y sin escucharla –como de costumbre–, se adentró en la casa, llevó la taza de té a la cocina, apagó la televisión, acomodó un poco el sillón y buscó una hoja y un bolígrafo. En la hoja garabateó con una caligrafía muy personal y redonda: Edward: _Secuestré a Bella, si necesitas algo estaremos en casa de Rose (la del descapotable rojo). ¡Besos, Alice!_

–Espera, espera…nadie dijo que quiero ir a la casa de Rosalie.

–Exacto. –puntualizó Alice –Por eso es un secuestro.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó arrastrar fuera de su casa, donde Alice le quitó las llaves para cerrar la puerta correctamente.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Ya lo verás –dijo Alice, intentando plantar la semillita del misterio; pero Bella estaba muy irritada para dejarse llevar por las descabelladas ideas de Alice.

Rose, que esperaba espiando a través de la cortina, abrió la puerta para que ambas entraran.

Alice, que era todo sonrisas, caminó como quien está en su casa hasta la planta superior, seguida de Rose, que marchaba muy resuelta y con una pequeña sonrisita, y Bella, que estaba deseando que aquello acabara pronto, y pensando en una forma de poder desentenderse del asunto.

Cuando entró en el cuarto de Rosalie no entendió a qué se debía tanta emoción. En la cama había tres bolsas largas, envolviendo algo. Y en el suelo, a los pies de una mesilla repleta de maquillaje, había tres cajas.

– ¿Y bien? –inquirió Bella.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

–Vamos a prepararnos para la fiesta –respondió Rosalie con gentileza.

Bella las miró como quien recuerda algo desagradable.

–Yo no tengo un vestido y además…Alice, estaba esperando que Jake me llamara, porque…bueno, no lo sé. Las cosas no van bien –susurró con un hilo de voz. –Y por eso no estoy de ánimos. No quiero fiestas hoy.

–Mejor cuéntamelo mientras te peino. –la interrumpió Alice.

Y Bella sabe que no lo dice de mala persona, que Alice está emocionada en otras cosas y que por eso no se fija en los detalles, como que ella necesita sentarse un momento para vomitar verdades.

Pero Rose sí la ve.

–Alice, puedes ir a probarte tu vestido al baño. Vístete, luego lo hago yo y luego ayudamos a Bella. –le dijo con suavidad.

Alice tomó una de las bolsas de la cama y salió de la habitación cantando una canción. Cuando se encerró en el baño, Bella todavía podía oírla cantar.

Rosalie sonrió.

–Así que te peleaste con Jake.

–Algo así –respondió Bella, sentándose en la cama. Rosalie se sentó a su lado. –Fue…un malentendido enorme. Edward se enteró de algo que no le gustó mucho (y de lo que Jake se siente culpable) y fue…corriendo a contarle a Charlie.

–Oh.

–El caso es que Jake se siente culpable, y por eso…bueno, no peleamos, pero…

–Entiendo. Dale un tiempo a Jake, Bella. –le aconsejó. – Y todo estará bien.

Alice reapareció momentos después, con su vestido rosa de tono claro.

Bella la miró durante un momento largo. Estaba hermosa. Vale que era bonita siempre, y que tenía una figurita privilegiada, pero allí, estaba hermosa.

Rosalie les sonrió.

–Mi turno –les dijo, y se marchó mientras Alice se peinaba el cabello.

Bella las dejó hacer. Las miró maquillarse, peinarse y calzarse sin decir palabra. Alice estaba como pez en el agua, encantada con todo, retocándose cada cierto tiempo el labial y saltando descalza de acá para allá.

–Ahora sólo faltas tú –dijo Rose, tras acomodarse un último mechón de pelo. Se había recogido el cabello en un peinado simple (Bella dudaba poder hacer eso sola), que se lucía visto desde atrás y daba la impresión de ser sencillo y hermoso al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Cuánta gente vendrá? –preguntó Bella.

–Sólo unos pocos amigos –le prometió Rosalie. Alice sonrió:

–Claro, no es como si fuéramos a tirar la casa por la ventana.

Alice tomó la última prenda de la cama y la desenvolvió sin mucha ceremonia, dejándole entrever a Bella el vestido azul que se había probado en la tienda de Seattle.

– ¡No deberías haberlo comprado, Alice! –chilló escandalizada.

–Si no lo hubiera hecho, ¿hubieras ido de jeans a _mi_ fiesta? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Además no podía dejarlo pasar, Bella! ¡Qué desperdicio!

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

Un teléfono celular empezó a sonar y Rosalie se disculpó por un momento. Cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación, Bella ya se había vestido.

–Era Jasper –comentó Rose. –Ya terminó el partido.

Alice lo miró significativamente.

–Ganaron, pero por pocos puntos.

–Una victoria es una victoria. –la corrigió Alice.

…

– ¡Hey, Bella! ¡Te ves muy bien! –dijo Mike Newton, aproximándose a ella. Se había vestido bien, o al menos eso creyó Bella, a quien le gustaban las camisas blancas con pantalones de jean. Ella era muy clásica, pensó.

Él le regaló una sonrisa enorme, que Bella devolvió. Las sonrisas provocan sonrisas.

–Gracias.

– ¿Bailas? –preguntó él, mirándose los pies.

–En realidad…no sé bailar. –susurró ella, bajito.

Él la miró incrédulo.

– ¡No te atrevas a reírte! –le amenazó con el dedo y él fingió indignación.

– ¡Bella, me ofendes! ¡Tu Secreto de Estado está a salvo conmigo! ¡Moriré antes de traicionarte! –dijo, en pose dramática. Bella sonrió, pero esta vez lo hizo porque _realmente_ quería hacerlo. Era una de esas sonrisas sinceras. –Pero sólo si bailas conmigo.

–Mike, yo no…

Pero él ya la había sujetado y la arrastraba hacia la pista de baile.

–Al menos déjame que me quite esto –refunfuñó ella, descalzándose.

Miró los zapatos y los dejó debajo de una mesa, a resguardo de cualquier malaventurado que pudiera tropezarse con ellos.

Él la ayudó un poco al principio, hablándole para que se despreocupara, arrancándole algunas sonrisas y haciendo tonterías para que ella se soltara más.

Bella no sabría decir en cuál momento la gente a su alrededor dejó de existir, y cuándo pudo empezar a divertirse un poquito, pero siempre con la imagen de Jake en la cabeza.  
Las manos de Mike en su espalda la sorprendieron de pronto. El ritmo era suave, y él la guió para que dejara reposar sus manos sobre aquellos hombros vestidos de blanco que no eran los hombros de Jake, ni mucho menos.  
Se sintió turbada. Le hizo caso y así comenzaron a moverse despacito. A veces él le avisaba y daban alguna vuelta. Si daban dos pasos, Bella lo pisaba tres veces, pero Mike le aseguró que no era problema, y su risa fresca conseguía distraerla y apartar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Bella experimentó una calma anormal. Casi podía cerrar los ojos y respirar, como si el malestar infringido por la ausencia de Jake, de pronto no pudiera alcanzarla. No pudiera tocarla. Estaba más allá.

La aferraron por una mano y de pronto, todo cambió. Jake la abarcaba más que nunca. Abrió los ojos, dolida, y era Edward quien la miraba. Tenía las manos frías. Mike los miró por un momento, sin saber si enfrentarse a él o mejor ir a buscar algún trago.  
Escogió ir por algo de beber y se marchó mascullando por lo bajo. Bella no supo que esperar, se sentía como si recién despertara de un sueño profundo y placentero.

Él fue guiando las manos de ella con delicadeza. Las manos de Bella le acariciaron los brazos hasta reposar sobre sus hombros. Él la abrazó estrechamente por la espalda, acariciando su cintura.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –gruñó entre dientes a su oído.

Ella hizo una mueca.

–Alice me obligó –acabó respondiendo. El aliento de Edward sobre su cuello le provocaba pequeños escalofríos.

– ¿Y qué diablos crees que hacías con Mike Newton?

–Nada –respondió rápidamente –Bailamos, nada más.

– ¿Y mi auto? –preguntó luego.

Ella lo recordó de pronto.

– ¿Cómo pudiste? –lo encaró.

Era irónico, porque de pronto dieron una vuelta lentamente. Bella lo pisó, pero él no hizo caso, y la estrechó más contra sí. Bailaban, sólo bailaban.

Bella sintió cómo los ojos se le anegaban en lágrimas. ¡Qué ambigüedad! Y qué tristeza.

–Jake y yo…Jake y…

–Lo siento.

–No, no lo sientes. –acabó diciéndole, con frialdad, apretando los hombros de Edward entre sus manos. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Escondió su rostro sobre el hombro de Edward y se sintió más segura así. Era una ironía de ambigüedad.

Y en cambio, las manos de él, le acariciaban la espalda por sobre la tela del vestido. Y se sentía bien.

–Y yo tampoco siento lo de tu auto.

Él rió entre dientes contra su cuello.

–Ya veo, señorita Swan. Es usted una dama de armas tomar. –volvió a hablar contra su oído. –Y su vestido es un pecado capital.

Ella reprimió una pequeña sonrisa.

Era increíble la facilidad de Edward para atarle y desatarle nudos, para ir y venir en su vida y hacer con ella como plastilina moldeable a su antojo. Era un transformador de vidas.

–Y me está obligando usted a enfrentarme a varios compañeros malaventurados que se atreven a seguir el recorrido de sus piernas. –continuó. –Bella, no había nada más corto, ¿verdad? –acabó, con sorna.

Entonces sí que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, pero él no la vio, porque continuaba escondida en aquel hueco entre el cuello de él y su hombro.

Bella aspiró silencio. Un silencio de palabras que no era menester, pero tampoco innecesario. Era un silencio consentido que se escondía en los recovecos de la tela de su vestido, o entre el cabello de Edward. Era un silencio maravilloso que los acariciaba a ambos, y a sus heridas y los consolaba un poquito. Los aislaba más, empujaba el rencor y de pronto, ellos se abrazaban un poquito más y continuaban girando.

Y todo era una tregua maravillosa, como una calidez sublime entre tanto frío.

…

–Nos vamos –dijo Edward.

Bella lo miró por un momento, jugando con los pliegues de su vestido.

–No quiero.

–No te pregunté. –respondió tranquilamente, pero cuando lo dijo sonrió, amortiguando la severidad en sus palabras.

–No importa.

Ella sonrió también.

Era algo raro, eso de la ambivalencia azul y del frío en los brazos, pero la calidez en las sonrisas. Era como una complicidad naranja que nacía de ningún sitio; era mirarse a los ojos y llevarse un poquito mejor. No obligados como los supuestos hermanos que son, llevarse mejor como Bella y como Edward. Como una Bella y un Edward que se llevan mejor, porque tienen todas las herramientas para hacerlo. Y es que claro, se conocen y quieren.

–No quiero quedarme –comentó ella. –Pero me iría más gustosa si me lo pidieras bien.

Él la miró de soslayo. Parecía estar pensando si sería prudente o no.

– ¿Podemos irnos, Bella? Por favor.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

–Eso estaría bien.

Él asintió.

– ¿Recuerdas tu primer día aquí?

– ¿De este año? ¿Cuando te marchaste a La Push con Jacob sin avisarme y casi te mato?

–Antes de eso –sonrió ella.

Él levantó la cabeza, haciendo un ademán de inquisición.

–Cuando me preguntaste que por qué me desagradabas tanto.

–Sí. Dijiste algo así como que me metía en tu vida, causaba estragos en ella y que estabas celosa porque tus padres me preferían. Y lo siento, Bella, son gajes del oficio.

Ella le golpeó el brazo en plan de broma. Iba descalza sobre el césped, camino a casa. Había dejado los zapatos perdidos en algún sitio, y quizás Alice los encontraría al día siguiente y la reñiría un buen rato.

– ¡No estaba celosa!

– ¿Lo estás ahora?

–A Renée le hubiera encantado que fueras mi hermano.

–Creo que sí.

–Ese lunes me preguntaste y respondí. Ahora tengo una pregunta para ti. –esperó un momento, él la miró, y ella se afianzó para poder continuar: – ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

–Te cuido porque somos hermanos.

–No somos hermanos –puntualizó ella. –No hay lazo alguno entre nosotros.

–Mejor entonces –murmuró él, y a una velocidad de vértigo, sus labios presionaban los de Bella. Eran fríos, y sabían bien.

Él se abrió paso con maestría por la boca de Bella, y ella se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos y apretando por los puños porque Jake y porque el mundo.

Las manos de él estaban amarradas a su cintura y de pronto los labios de ella estaban en carencia, desprotegidos, y los labios de él sobre el rostro de ella.

Le besó el cuello con suavidad y Bella se sintió estremecer.

Estar así era como dividirse en dos. Era como luchar y dividirse sabiendo que se era un único ente. Ese beso dulce de ahí, representaba la guerra. La guerra entre la niña de los tres años que le sonríe y le dice a pie de pataleta que Edward siempre le ha gustado, y la guerra contra esa muchacha de los quince que la mira con desaprobación, enumerando todos los motivos por los cuales no se llevan bien.  
Así se divide ella y lucha.

Luego está Jake, que le sonríe y le dice _bien, Bella, mañana volverás con el caballo cansado. _Y todas las Bella saben que sí, que van a volver a por Jake, que les será difícil sonreírle sin el peso de la culpa, pero que lo harán lo mismo.

Pero también está ese Jake culpable del aula, que no la mira y por no mirarla vuelve el rostro. Que por volver el rostro, la ignora. Y por ignorarla, la lastima.

Esconde a ese Jake en una cajita y la cierra.

Cuando abre los ojos, Edward sigue allí, enredado entre sus manos. Y cuando él se acerca, ella lo besa, claro, porque es como tener lo que siempre se quiso tener.

La puerta de su casa desaparece, cumpliendo, a medias, su función de obstáculo. Pasa a la historia mientras Bella siente que todo da vueltas, porque está confusa, porque se ha embriagado con el perfume de Edward y porque aunque se esté muy bien así, en ese momento y en ese lugar, cuando termine, sabe que no va a estar tan contenta.

–Bella –dice él –Bella, Bella, Bella. Me vuelves loco.

Ella no responde, porque todavía no lo tiene muy en claro.

El sillón la toma desprevenida. Es una experta en caídas pero a veces se sigue asustando. Y es tonto asustarse, porque Edward está ahí y no la ha dejado caer. Ella lo mira por un momento y él se acomoda a su cuerpo.

Se está bien así, define.

Pero debe haber algo más. El instante detenido y la semi luz sobre su rostro debe encerrar algo más que ese frío en las manos, que esa paz triste que la acaricia y la besa. Debe haber algo más que el nudo de su corbata en el olvido y su camisa desalineada. No es como cuando Jake. Porque entonces todo es más cálido que ese peso en el alma y ese beso que quiere ser pero tiene miedo.

Ella no dice nada, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta se pierde de nuevo en ese mar frío de su cabello y su boca, y el descontrol en el sillón. Lejos, alguien ríe y alguien duerme, las olas continúan lamiendo la arena de la costa en La Push y unas botellas vacías brillan a la luz precaria de un farol.

Pasa el camión de la basura, cierra un bar y alguien pasa la página de un libro. Una mujer llora y mientras tanto, ellos continúan allí, sentados de cualquier manera, mirándose y viendo. Esa incertidumbre azul le hace un nudo marinero a la corbata de Edward sobre el sillón. Bella cree que esa corbata es linda, y que es algo que nunca le verá a Jake, y sin embargo, le ve tantas otras cosas.

Él le besa la mejilla y el cuello.

– ¿Pasa algo? –susurra a su oído.

Sí, Jake.

–No.

**…**

Edward la mira dormir y le quita el cabello del rostro. Ella duerme, él la envuelve entre sus brazos y les dan las tres de la mañana en algún lugar. A fuera hace frío, pero allí se está a gusto, porque ella, incluso dormida, encuentra el camino hasta su mano, y él no puede dejar de notar esa facilidad para entrelazar las dos manos y sus dedos.

Él la mira y cree que todo va bien, y dibuja sobre la mano de ella con la punta de sus dedos como en un papelito. La luz que se cuela por la ventana da en algún ángulo cualquiera e ilumina un calcetín sucio sin compañero. Ella tiene todo el cabello desordenado y las mejillas sin color, él está serio y tiene miedo justo cuando ella sonríe y empieza a llover; lloverá mañana también.

–Jake –dice ella, todavía duerme.

Y Edward puede besar la felicidad de los labios de Bella y saber que no esta vez no es el culpable. Así que la deja durmiendo sola.

…

_No me maten. So please._

**Aclaración: **Edward y Bella NO se acuestan. El final se divide en dos escenas; en la primera del final se lían, y en la segunda, simplemente ella está dormida y él está despierto.

_(Este capítulo fue una cosa rara, el estilo es distinto, espero que a nadie le moleste mucho)._

_A Edward le encantan las chicas que dejan reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Capítulo V:**

No se levanta temprano. De la misma manera, el despertador está detenido en la inmortalidad de la hora silenciosa. Un silencio perfecto que irrumpe únicamente la furia de la lluvia estallando al otro lado del cristal.

Ella se protege del despertar con el edredón, hasta que se cansa y encuentra _su_ voz grabada en el contestador. Jake le habla como sonríe y Bella cree que quizás haga sol en La Push.

Edward está detenido a los pies de la escalera, y la mira. Ergo, sigue de largo en dirección a la cocina, y Bella, incapaz de decir algo, lo deja desaparecer.

Se las ingenian muy bien para no encontrarse, ella todavía viste el mismo vestido de la otra noche, él ha reinventado la palabra _pulcritud_. Ella no duda en quitárselo (al vestido), exiliarlo junto al calcetín solitario del rincón, y reemplazarlo por unos pantalones y alguna blusa poco llamativa.

Edward mira televisión en la sala, Bella mira llover por la ventana de su habitación, mira las gotas de lluvia resbalándose por las hojas del árbol más cercano y se sienta en el alfeizar, cruzada de piernas.

Se sostiene con fuerza del marco, porque siempre ha sido un poco torpe, y ahora tiene caída libre al vacío.

Siente la angustia como nudo marinero en su garganta y en los nudillos de sus manos, blanco de ejercer presión.

Entonces lo ve llegar. A Jake, en su camioneta vieja, que es como la gemela del monovolumen de Bella.

Es un despropósito eso de visitarla, pero él lo siente como urgente, y ella quiere esconderse entre sus brazos y dormir un rato, sabiendo que él está ahí, que él puede desatar el mundo y solucionar sus problemas así como hacerla reír.

Se deshace de esfuerzo por bajarse del alfeizar y correr escaleras abajo (nada recomendable) antes que Jake toque el timbre, porque entonces podrá atender ella y no Edward.

Abre la puerta de un tirón y Jake en toda su extensión la mira como si fuera la primera vez.  
Ella se abalanza en sus brazos. Está mojado pero a Bella le importa poco y nada, Jake huele a mar y a tierra mojada. No lleva perfume.

– ¡Woah! ¡Cuánto me has extrañado! –bromea, abrazándola también.

– ¡Por supuesto! –replica ella, enojada. –Jake, eres un idiota.

–Sí, algo así me habían comentado ya.

Se está mojando allí, abrazada a ese que es su novio; y la trae sin cuidado (eso de mojarse, quiere decir), porque es buena marinera.

–Venga, Jake, pasa. –le apura, atrayéndolo de la mano.

Edward los miró por un momento y Bella pudo ver en sus ojos el brillo de las botellas vacías, el farol que no alumbra nada, y las rutas en otoño, vestidas de hojas amarillas.

Y se sintió mal.

Nunca pensó que verlo derrotado fuera experimentar otra sensación que la de triunfo. Ese muchacho de metro parecía el chico más triste de la ciudad, y los brazos de Jake, que antes le significaban tanta maravilla cálida, ahora le simulaban dos sogas que la ahogaban.

–Jacob –acabó diciendo Edward, con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza.

El tono de su voz le provocó una angustia reprimida a Bella, que fue a ahogarse con ella y con la soga en su garganta, a consumirse en el anegar de las lágrimas en sus ojos, que disimuló como bien pudo.

Jake le sonrió de la mejor forma que le salió.

–Hay toallas en el closet –acabó Edward, acomodándose en el sillón, regresando otra vez la atención a la televisión. Pasaban Casablanca otra vez, y Bella se sintió tentada de sentarse en el piso para mirar cómo Rick se deshace dejando que Ilsa se marchara con Laszlo, pero pareciera que no.

Jake fue por las toallas y Bella prestó atención otra vez la película. Era curioso que a Edward le gustaran ese tipo de película.  
Él sonreía de una forma desconocida. Pero le quedaba bien esa sonrisa, como café y calles largas. Como tapados grises y lluvia. Una sonrisa inglesa en toda regla.

_Pobre Rick, _quiso decir Bella, pero se lo guardó.

–Siempre les quedará París –comentó entonces Edward.

– ¿Tú crees?

–Sí, claro.

–Pero no va a regresar –interrumpió Jake, secándose el cabello y los brazos.

Edward lo miró de soslayo.

–Porque se ha ido con Laszlo –concluyó su novio.

–Siempre les quedará Paris –repitió Edward, mirando de reojo a la mujer en blanco y negro que presentaba la pantalla. De pronto ella sonreía, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y ese bendito sombrero que le quedaba condenadamente bien. Era, sin duda, una mujer encantadora esa Ilsa Laszlo.

_Quién te quita lo bailado_, pensó Bella. Esa se la anotaba a Edward.

–Ya.

No supo en qué momento acabaron sentados Jake y ella en el sillón, junto a Edward.

Fue como si el sillón fuera esa Francia desocupada y libre, por un momento. Eran tres personas en paz viendo a Ilsa marcharse y arrastrando otras guerras. Que el mundo se detuviera por tres personas sería una locura, pero esta vez Bella no supo si lo pensaba por Ilsa, Rick y Victor o por ellos tres, sentados en el sillón predilecto de Charlie como si tal cosa.

–Siempre que la veo –comentó Edward –espero verla plantándose allí, y quedándose con Rick.

Jake no se animó a reírse entre dientes, pero Bella supo que estaba queriendo hacerlo. Dejó de mirar a Jake cuando empezó a mirar a Ilsa. Una y otra vez, ella se marchaba, pero Bella la vio dando la media vuelta esta vez.

Se preguntó si algún día Ilsa le haría caso a Edward y se plantaría en pleno aeropuerto. Algún día, Laszlo escaparía solo e Ilsa regresaría a casa con Rick. Esa noche no dormirían.

Algún día, Ilsa elegiría a Rick. Escogería Casablanca y esos riesgos que dan miedo.

– ¿Alguien quiere té? –preguntó cuando terminó la película. Indiferente, Ilsa se marchaba con Laszlo, como la última vez que había visto la película.

Jake negó con la cabeza, pero Edward asintió.

Su novio la siguió hasta la cocina, y apoyado contra la encimera la observó mientras ponía el agua a hervir y revolvía en la alacena, buscando la caja con los saquitos de té.

–Menuda película –comentó Jake, riendo entre dientes.

–Un clásico. Me gustan los clásicos.

–Sí, lo he notado. ¿También esperabas que Ilsa se quedase con Rick?

Bella se sintió de pronto como si Jake pudiera ver en ella todo aquello que se callaba. Se sintió desnuda y no pudo evitar enrojecer con furia y encargarse con más fervor de la elaboración del té, que tampoco era mucha ciencia.

No supo qué decir. Pobre Ilsa, quizás.

– ¿Y Billy? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

–Oh, igual que siempre.

–Mándale saludos.

–Vale.

Jake no cenó con ellos esa noche, aunque Edward se encogió de hombros y Bella lo invitó. Pero dijo algo que sonó a _mantener el lugar del benjamín tiene su precio. _Bella lo dejó hacer y lo vio marcharse, recargada contra el umbral de la puerta.

–Siempre nos quedará París. No lo teníamos, lo habíamos perdido, pero lo recuperamos anoche –dijo Edward cuando Bella cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ella con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió, y lo miró por un momento largo. Él también la miraba. Ella quiso decirle _no, Rick, _pero ella no era Ilsa Laszlo y él no era Rick Blaine – ¿Todavía estas de humor para cocinar?

– ¿Cocinar?

–Prometiste hacerme lasaña, ¿recuerdas?

–Oh, sí, cierto, lo había olvidado.

…

La noche del domingo soñó con Ilsa. Ella se veía hermosa y a color. Brillaba, nítida y hermosa con su sombrero. Edward la miraba con la suma tristeza del final de la película y le decía con su voz aterciopelada que siempre tendrían París. Pero ella de pronto no lo oía porque se iba con Jake rumbo a ese avión de vértigo que cualquier persona del siglo veintiuno miraría con desconfianza.

Jake subía al avión, como siempre sucedía en el final de la película y le decía adiós a Casablanca, el lugar donde todo el mundo espera. Pero Ilsa…Ilsa regresaba corriendo, se arrojaba en brazos de Edward y se sobreponía de la ausencia de su sombrero en un descuido. Ella besaba a Edward y Bella, que no era más que el prefecto Renault, los miraba, miraba a Jake marchándose solo.

Y envidió la felicidad en los ojos de Ilsa.

Se levantó con un sabor amargo en el edredón, en los ojos, en los ademanes y en los labios. Ese día ella podría ser la chica más triste de la ciudad. A fuera, todavía llovía constante y fuerte.

Parado en el umbral de la puerta, Edward la miraba en pulcritud y seriedad. Ella no supo que decir.

– ¿Sabías que hablas en sueños? –bromeó.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dije? –preguntó temerosa.

Él le regaló una sonrisa que hablaba por sí sola, pero que no decía nada.

–Gracias por elegirme. –susurró después de un momento, y se marchó.

En los oídos de Bella resonaron sus palabras y sus pasos al bajar a una velocidad de vértigo las escaleras (el tercer escalón cruje, además). Bella pensó que si ella bajara así las escaleras, aterrizaría más rápido que Edward, pero en peores condiciones. Y lo pensó para no pensar en otras cosas.

Cuando bajó, el desayuno era simple, pero sabía bien; como todos los días.

– ¿Qué harás hoy?

–Nada especial. –respondió ella, incómoda. Él asintió, se bebió un vaso de algo que Bella catalogó de contenido desconfiable, y luego se marchó rumbo a la sala. No le dijo nada, no la miró.

Bella se sintió ligeramente incómoda antes de subir al auto. Todavía luchaba con su cabello cuando él subió al auto. Él no la miró, no le dijo nada, siquiera cuando llegaron a la escuela y Alice se acercó, exclamando algo sobre unos zapatos debajo de una mesa.

Edward las seguía por la playa del estacionamiento guardando la distancia, en silencio. Otra vez, no la miraba, no le decía nada.  
Bella creyó que Edward iba a intervenir, cuando el terremoto Jake cruzó su vida, y Alice se alejó con Jasper hacia su próxima clase. Edward se alejó de ellos cuando vio que Jessica se aproximaba a la lejanía.

La estaba ignorando de nuevo, pensó Bella. Qué cruel podía ser Edward…

Se encontró pensando en ese muchacho que soñaba con ella sin dormir juntos y la miraba despertar. Pensaba en Edward cuando caminaba junto a Jake, ella tan desconfiada, él a grandes zancadas.

Ninguno traía un paraguas, el cabello de Bella era un mojado desastre universal y tenía frío. Jake era agua con persona, y su risa irrumpía entre la lluvia como paraguas, como relámpago verde.

Ella pisó un charco en su distracción, mojando a Jake y empapándose los pies. Farfulló por lo bajo, él estalló en carcajadas. La risa desenfadada de Jake era lo único que Bella podía oír, y se percató de pronto, que estaban rodeados de gente, pero que ella no podía ver a nadie más.

Se rió con él, por reírse.

No llegó a dar tres pasos completos sin tambalear peligrosamente, pero Jake la sostuvo a tiempo, todavía burlándose de ella.

– ¿Quién ha nacido con dos pies izquierdos? ¡Bella!

–Cállate.

– ¿Qué es eso que cuando lo tocas desde adelante cae para atrás y cuando lo rozas de atrás cae para adelante? ¡Bella!

– ¡Basta, Jake!

– ¿Cuál es el colmo de Bella? Ser trapecista.

Esa vez sí se rió.

– ¿Es un tren? ¡Oh, no! ¡Es Jake! –gruñó luego.

–Malísimo…

Ella rió con ganas, él la abrazó (_es para prevenir las futuras caídas) y _así llegaron a clase.

Angela comentó algo de los terribles rayones del auto de Edward y Bella se vio en la obligación moral de contar la historia, aunque moría de vergüenza. Jake se lo festejó mucho, y debió taparse la boca con la mano, apretar los dientes y el ceño, para reprimir una carcajada que amenazaba con atormentar la clase de Biología.

Mike le mandó mensajes por medio de papelitos, refiriéndose a la fiesta. Cuando le dijo que le había gustado mucho bailar con ella, Jake tronó los nudillos y rompió el papel en muchos pedacitos que se dispersaron por el suelo, aunque Angela le pidió por favor que arrojara la basura al cesto, y entonces, Mike, muy abochornado, se dio vuelta y prestó atención a la clase.

Bella moduló un _lo siento _insonoro que el muchacho no llegó a ver, y por tanto se vio en la obligación de disculparse con él después de clases, en un descuido de Jake, que se había puesto fastidioso otra vez.

–No importa. ¿Regresaste con él? –respondió y preguntó Mike, con las manos bien enfundadas en los bolsillos del pantalón, los hombros alzados y la mirada clavada en los zócalos.

–Sí, eso creo.

Mike la miró e hizo un gesto que Bella no supo interpretar. Una mueca con la comisura de los labios. Ergo le obsequió una media sonrisa con los labios y otra mueca con los ojos.

–Bueno, ya sabes, cualquier cosa…

–Mike, yo… –balbuceó, pero acabó acobardándose antes de concluir al ver su cara de pena –Sí, claro, me encantaría que fuéramos amigos. –sonrió.

– ¿Amigos? –preguntó extrañado.

–Sí, amigos. ¿No era eso lo que querías decir? –preguntó con una sonrisita. Qué mal se le daba mentir.

Mike arqueó una ceja.

–Los amigos van al cine los viernes por la noche, ¿verdad?

–Los amigos que no tienen parejas –apuntó Bella, jugando con sus manos.

–En plan de amigos, no me malinterpretes. ¿Vamos al cine? Por la tarde, no es necesario que sea durante la noche.

–No lo sé, Mike…

–Oh, vamos, Bell.

–Eh…vale.

–Eres la mejor. –le guiñó un ojo y se marchó, tarareando una de Pink Floid.

Bella lo miró alejarse, pensando en cómo le explicaría eso a Jake, cuando vislumbró a Edward junto a Emmett. Charlaban y reían (o bien podrían reír y charlar, y sería lo mismo). Jessica Stanley cruzó la estancia a una velocidad increíble, empujando a Bella con descuido o con intención.

Se plantó frente a Edward, dándole la espalda al hermano de Alice, y lo besó como en las películas.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando aquello boquiabierta, pero que no era la única, porque había muchos otros curiosos, y se sintió un poquito más aliviada.

La mirada de Edward se encontró con la mirada de Bella por un segundo. Él cerró los ojos y se separó tranquilamente de esa Jessica radiante y triunfal. Emmett reía a carcajadas limpias, y oyéndolo hasta la salida, Bella se marchó. Qué tonta se sentía.

No quería que Edward confundiera las cosas, que pensara que a ella le importaba que anduviera con Jessica Stanley, y que le molestaba verlos besarse como si tal cosa en medio del corredor. Porque no era así. A ella le traía bien fresca lo que Edward hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Por eso había elegido quedarse con Jake, y lo había blanqueado de buenas a primeras para que Edward no la malinterpretara. Podían seguir viviendo con ese París que fue beso en el sillón, y atribuirle las sonrisas, los ojos y las miradas al frío, a la hora, a la mente aturdida por el humo a cigarrillo y el ruido estruendoso de la música. Y serían felices buscando excusas cobardes.

Sentía una ligera molestia en la garganta, y de pronto, se hizo la luz, así, de la nada. Una generación espontánea luminosa de ideas: Edward no había ignorado a Jessica aquella mañana, se había encontrado con ella.

¡Vaya! Nunca había creído que Edward fuera de esos que besan a una chica el sábado y a otra el lunes.

Sintió un ligero malestar en el estómago que se acabó en cuanto Angela apareció para preguntarle si la acompañaría de compras antes de regresar a casa. Le dijo que sí, que claro, aunque fuera solamente con intenciones de no regresar a casa.

Buscó a Edward. Jessica iba tras él, y por ello Bella no supo si acercarse o no.

– ¡Bella! –exclamó Jessica.

–Eh…Hola. Me voy con Angela, ella quería comprar unas cosas y me pidió que la acompañara. No saldremos de la ciudad, vamos con Ben, nos vemos luego. –susurró atropelladamente, luego se marchó, dejando atrás a Jessica con su cabello perfecto y su aspecto de porrista que la tiene muy clara.

Ben las llevó en su auto, y Bella aprovechó a sentarse cerquita de la ventanilla y abrirla bastante, dejando que sus ojos estallaran en mar, culpando al frío que entraba por el orificio abierto.

Angela era buena para ver detalles en los instantes pequeños. Pero también era buena para no preguntar, y Bella, que la conocía, le agradecía muchísimo las no preguntas, porque le explicaría tranquilamente de mil amores, pero lo cierto es que no estaba de ánimos para hablar sobre esas cosas.

El novio de Angela quedó en pasar por ellas en media hora, y Angela le explicó después que tenía que hacer las compras para toda la semana, que su padre estaba enfermo y que quería ahorrarle el trabajo.

–Es genial que hagas esto.

– ¿Lo crees? Me gusta ayudarlo.

Bella asintió.

Acabaron pronto las compras, o quizás a Bella se le hizo muy amena la tarde, porque pretendía ocuparse con nimiedades para evitar las preguntas significativas.

Angela la invitó a merendar con ella y con Ben en su casa, y entre una cosa y otra, Edward pasó a recogerla a las seis y media.

No dijo nada, no la miró.

Y Bella tampoco quiso decir nada, porque decirle _te felicito por Jessica, _sería demasiado hipócrita, y reprocharle que _yo también me la pasé bien el sábado a la noche, _sería dejarse al descubierto con su despecho. Y otra vez, estaría pecando de hipócrita, porque la primera había sido ella al volver con Jake y presumirlo tanto.

¿Estaría Edward actuando por despecho? Oh, ¿es que acaso se creía ella tan importante, tan significativa en la vida de Edward? Qué tonta, Bella.  
Fue en ese momento cuando se sorprendió de lo mucho que ignoraba de sí misma, y de todas aquellas facetas que Edward había ido descubriendo al pasar, así, tan elegante y callado.

Él no la vio apresurarse dentro de la casa para restregarse los ojos y resguardar su orgullo y su dignidad. Él no la vio afligida en su habitación, él no la vio.

Por eso, lo vio ella.

En los azules, lo vio ella.

Lo miró hasta que él no pudo seguir fingiendo indiferencia y tuvo que levantar la cabeza. Ella se quedó inmóvil, porque no sabía qué iba a decirle. Él la miró con una frialdad tan azul que a ella le heló la sangre.

Creyó que ese era el momento perfecto para decir _tócala otra vez, Sam, _y que ese Sam imaginario que estaba sentado en el sillón, acomodara su piano corredizo y comenzara a tocar otra vez. _Cántala, Sam. _

As time goes by sonaría entonces. Y sería casi una ironía, porque ellos estaban detenidos en su eternidad del instante.

Ella bajó la cabeza. Otra vez había perdido la partida.

Qué fácil les era antes cambiar de tema. Como en sus trece, _"cántame una de Led Zeppelin, Edward", "sólo no te enamores…". _Vale, lo intentaría.

Qué fácil era el mundo antes, cuando las sonrisas eran sonrisas y las manos eran manos. Cuando los vidrios empañados servían para dibujar y cuando ella era una lady que estaba segura que todo lo que brillaba era oro, y quería comprar una jodida escalera al cielo.

Se mira las manos que no son manos y analiza las sonrisas vacías que son tristeza en los ojos. Las ventanas empañadas no sirven absolutamente para nada, y cómo reírse ahora de las ventanas sin dibujo, de los dibujos sin ventana. Cómo reírse ahora que lo que brilla puede ser un reflejo del sol, y que las escaleras son de madera hasta el techo. Ahora que el techo no es más que lo que cubre su casa. Ahora que ya no escucha Led Zeppelin y sólo queda un tablero de ajedrez entre medio de ambos.

Y con la reina degollada, manchando de sangre negra su tablero de ajedrez, Bella se dio la vuelta, jalando a su dignidad de la mano para atravesar la sala. Cuando llegara a su habitación iba a hacer un jodido dibujo en la ventana, iba a buscar algún tema de Led Zeppelin y quizás iba a llorar un rato porque las ventanas son ventanas, las manos son manos, las sonrisas son tristes y las escaleras de madera.

–Bella –la llamó él.

Ella apenas lo quiso mirar, porque se sentía tonta y porque estaba sonrojada a causa de la vergüenza.

–Edward…qué bien por Jessica.

Él arqueó una ceja. Atravesó la sala hasta dar con ella, apresarla con sus brazos por la espalda y besarle la mejilla.

– ¿Estás celosa?

No quiso responder. Sus manos estaban como cerradas alrededor de su cintura, y cuando ella tironeó, él se resistió a soltarla.

– ¿Estás celosa?

– ¿Y qué si estoy celosa?

Lo sintió respirar pegado a su espalda. Tenía el cuerpo de Edward pegado a su espalda.

Lo sintió reír entre dientes a su espalda.

Sí. ¿Y qué si estaba celosa? ¿Y qué si era una histérica, y una muchacha egoísta que quería estar en la misa y en la procesión? ¿Y qué si amaba a Jake pero quería a Edward?

Él la miraba de lado. Tenía los labios fruncidos y la miraba con esos ojos que hablan del mundo, y que no tienen voz. Ella ladeó la cara para mirarlo también, jugando con la suerte.  
Y mentiría si dijera algún día que acercó su rostro al de él con inocencia.

Era una maravilla la manera en la que él podía encontrar el camino hasta su boca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se besaron así, ella sólo pensaba en Jessica, él no pensaba en nada.

Las manos de Bella se encerraron alrededor de las manos de Edward, amarradas a su cintura. Ella se dio vuelta, quedaron de frente, buscando excusas cobardes, pensando otra vez que su París era un París azul.

Qué fácil era todo cuando estaban de espaldas, cuando no se veían obligados a aceptar la realidad como hecho. Cuando no tenían que hacerse cargo.

–Qué enfermo... –susurró ella, haciendo referencia a la situación en general.

–Siempre fuiste rara… –bromeó.

Y dadas las circunstancias, sólo podía golpearlo. Lo besó otra vez, para embarrarse de esa culpa cálida y húmeda. La luz parpadeó un momento, uno de los foquitos se quemó, y aquella fue quizás, la escena más bizarra de sus vidas.

No hubo velas encendidas, no hubo rosas, ni chocolate. No hubo miradas encendidas, no hubo _te amo_, no fue romántico, ella no fue feliz, él no se sintió pleno.

Pero hubo muchos besos, de esos de estar prohibidos. De esos besos que mejor pedir perdón que permiso. Besos de culpa, besos con lengua, besos con brazos en la cintura o en el cuello.

¿Y qué si era poco ético? ¿Y qué con la moral?

Él desnudó el miedo de sus ojos, ella buscó esconderse en el pecho de él. Ninguno pretendió más, porque había algo sublime en la sencillez del abrazo. En la forma perfecta que tenía el cuerpo de Bella para encajar en el cuerpo de Edward; en el contraste de sus manos.

¿Y qué si se miraron y ella vio a Jessica, y él vio a Jake? ¿Y qué si se besaron con furia, enojados con el otro?

¿Y qué si al final acabaron él con las manos perdidas en su cintura, ella con ganas de oírle decir tantas mentiras?

– ¿Y Jessica?

– ¿Y Jake?

Ella resopló, pero él no dejó que se marchara. La retuvo a su lado. Ella lo miró refunfuñando por lo bajo y cruzándose de brazos tras mucho esfuerzo. Él la observaba en silencio, con una sonrisita de suficiencia, de esas que a ella le gustaría borrarle de maneras poco ortodoxas. A veces.

– ¿Qué con Jake?

–No lo sé, ayer vino.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

–Mira, Edward, Jake y yo…él me importa. Él estuvo siempre para mí. Le debo muchísimo.

– ¿Entonces estás con él porque crees que le debes algo?

– ¡No! Él es importante en mi vida. Porque cuando me mira sé que me quiere, y porque yo lo quiero también. Él me importa. –concluyó, contando las imperfecciones del suelo. No quiso mirarlo, pero sintió a penas, el amague de soltarla. –Me importa como te importa Jessica.

Él rió entre dientes y le besó la mejilla.

–Qué linda te ves cuando te pones celosa.

–No estoy celosa. Está bien por mí. Después de todo, no hay absolutamente nada entre nosotros. Yo no te gusto y tú no me gustas y…

–Bella, espera. ¿Crees que estoy aquí contigo para fastidiarte? ¿Realmente crees que seguiría aquí y que te hubiera besado la primera vez, si no me gustaras?

–No es como si…

–Es una cuestión moral. –puntualizó él en un tono que dejaba en claro la indignación que sentía –No sé por qué lo habrás hecho tú, yo por mi parte, lo hice porque así lo sentía. –acabó espetándole.

– ¿Y con Jessica qué? –inquirió Bella, dolida.

–Nada. En la fiesta me preguntó si me gustaba su vestido, le dije que sí y hoy se me abalanzó encima. Y yo le hice saber de buenas maneras y muy gentilmente, que no me interesa.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta.

–Yo creí…Yo pensé…

–Sí, Bella. Pero no te equivoques. No quieras creer que soy peor que tú para sentirte mejor contigo misma.

Fue en ese momento cuando se sintió como excluida de sus brazos fríos, de sus manos suaves y blancas. Lo miró un momento, qué tonta.

–Lo siento. –susurró ella, qué equivocada había estado

–Yo también lo siento.

Pero no lo sentía por sus palabras, lo sentía por ella. Y Bella nunca se sintió más desubicada entre sus brazos que en ese momento.

_._

Edward AMA a las chicas que dejan reviews.

Nota respecto a Casablanca: Casablanca es una película de mil novecientos cuarenta y dos, que habla sobre un hombre que se llama Rick, que tiene un café. Todos los que van huyendo de los alemanes, llegan hasta Casablanca. Si tienen suerte, pasan a Lisboa, que es la antesala hacia América.  
El caso es que salir de Casablanca es difícil, y llega un hombre que se llama Victor Laszlo, que es de la resistencia. Y viene acompañado de una mujer que se llama Ilsa, y Rick la reconoce porque estuvo con ella hacía unos años en París, y ahora él tiene que decidir si puede ayudarla a marcharse con Laszlo o no. Es una película hermosa. Para más información, wikipedia.

Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Largo de nuevo. Pero todos los capítulos son más o menos largos.  
Por otro lado, ¡cuántos reviews! Qué contenta estoy, muchísimas gracias :)

Eso era todo. Nos vemos la próxima, espero ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**VI**

Él siempre se había mostrado quisquilloso, irritante, posesivo, celoso, sobreprotector y cretino. Para con ella, se había comportado como un idiota, muy fastidioso, serio, severo, rara vez bromista, cruel, caballeroso. Pero nunca indiferente y frío.

Bella supo durante la cena que realmente lo había herido, porque era como si de pronto estuvieran cenando solos. No solos como ellos dos juntos, solos como Bella sola y como Edward solo. Como dos soledades que ni se miran, ni se tocan, ni se escuchan.

Él no le dirigió la palabra, no respondió sus preguntas, no hizo gesto frente a los comentarios. Se limitó a hacer la cena para ambos, a esperar a que ella terminara, a lavar los platos.

En ningún momento levantó la vista de su plato para mirarla a ella. Prefirió estirarse antes que pedirle la sal, y no comentó ni una sola palabra.

Ella se había esforzado por hacerle reaccionar, mas no consiguió absolutamente nada, y las cosas no mejoraron mucho la mañana del miércoles.

Se levantó remolona, pero él no la apuró en ningún momento, así como tampoco se dignó a mirarla. En una sola ocasión sus miradas se encontraron, cuando Bella volcó una taza y ambos intentaron tomarla al mismo tiempo, pero la taza acabó cayendo al suelo (otra vez culpa de Bella).

Fue raro, porque ella supo que se estaba cayendo, pero no entendió que se rompería hasta que estalló en millones de pedacitos de porcelana, con su mano en el medio.

Él la miró con tanta frialdad que ella acabó quitando la mirada y metiendo su mano bajo el grifo sin protestar siquiera.

Él miraba con cierta fascinación la sangre emanando de su mano, tiñendo el agua si bien no cristalina, bastante transparente, de un bonito color carmín. El olor a sal y a óxido le nubló ligeramente la mirada a Bella y debió sostenerse de la mesada hasta que las paredes dejaran de dar vueltitas ante sus ojos.

– ¿Necesitas que te lleve a emergencias? –preguntó Edward, muy indiferente.

–No. –masculló Bella, cansada de sentirse miserable por ese grandísimo idiota.

Él no lo dijo, pero su silencio le sonó a Bella a _entonces apresúrate,_ por tanto, se limitó a cerrar la canilla, e intentando no ver su mano, envolverla en un trapo hasta dar con las gazas del tercer cajón.

Sorteó el desinfectante, haciéndose la distraída y sacó del cajón solo las gazas.

–Dame –le exigió Edward.

Ella vaciló un momento, con el ceño fruncido, pero él, que no estaba para niñerías y que era un muchacho muy resuelto (y no sin cierta ironía), le sujetó la mano por la muñeca sin ejercer mucha fuerza, cazó la botellita del desinfectante y mojó un pequeño algodón con ese apestoso líquido.

Bella se mordió los labios cuando aquel líquido frío mojó su piel, y respiró profundo. Era una tonta, sí, pero le dolía lo mismo.

Que desinfectante, que sí, que no, que gaza, que mejor a emergencias, que no, y al final acabaron ambos malhumorados, con una mano vendada y un ceño fruncido.

Bella tuvo todo un viaje a la velocidad de la luz, para reflexionar sobre Edward. Y lo aprovechó. Él no dejaba de preocuparse por ella, y aunque se esforzaba por gruñirle, le preguntaba cada tanto por su mano, y le decía que todavía estaban a tiempo de ir al hospital a ver al Dr. Cullen, el padre de Emmett y Alice, porque –argumentaba, y le infundía miedos a Bella– algún vidrio pequeño podría habérsele clavado dentro de la herida.

Era un tonto rematado. Y se llevaban mal porque chocaban mucho, pero él no dejaba de ser lindo. No ser lindo de que era realmente apuesto, ser lindo de tener todo tipo de atenciones para con ella. La cuidaba, la celaba, la protegía (bien, se pasaba, pero quizás no lo hacía de mala persona…). Y la quería.

Ella lo había arruinado, aún cuando Edward no le había pedido ningún tipo de explicaciones al verla regresar con Jake. (Y de hecho, se había portado bien por demás al compartir una película con él y dejarlo cenar con ellos, indiferentemente de que dicha cena no se llevara a cabo).

Él no había pretendido incomodarla. En ningún momento la hizo sentir mal respecto a eso, y ella… ¡Qué horrible había sido! ¡Qué egoísta, qué superficial!

Pero de pronto, él estacionaba el flamante Volvo gris medio rayado y se bajaba antes de que ella pudiera disculparse, mandar al diablo su dignidad y dejarse los pulmones en un monólogo sobre todo lo que lo quería. Porque sí. Lo quería desde los tres años, y vaya si no llevaba años queriéndolo.

Agh. Y qué cursi sonaba.

Jake se la pasó bien a su costa casi toda la mañana. Primero por su mano herida (_Bella…un día de estos te va a atropellar un avión)_ y después porque metió el pie en el barro y se resbaló.  
Acabaron discutiendo, porque Bella andaba angustiada por su luminosa revelación sobre Edward, y porque se sentía muy humillada, y estaba de malhumor.

–Oh, vamos Bella, lo siento.

–Vale.

– ¿Vale?

–Sí, está bien, Jake. Descuida, soy yo.

Él asintió.

– ¿Todo en orden?

–Más o menos.

– ¿Quieres venir hoy a casa? La Push te extraña.

Sonrió. Sí, eso estaría bien, pero no tenía ganas.

Entró a clases meditando los pro y los contras de ir (o no) a La Push. Quería ir y distenderse con Jake y la manada. Ver a Seth, preguntarle sobre la relación de Sam y su hermana, reírse con Quil y Embry, o tener una de esas charlas con Jared sobre metafísica y muchas nimiedades de por medio.

El mundo terminaba de ser mundo en La Push, donde las horas se pasan entre refrescos calientes en el taller, partidas de cartas o saltos de acantilados (de acuerdo, mejor no).

Angela fue todo oídos cuando ella necesitó hablar con alguien. Sus problemas sonaban tan pequeños cuando los oía en voz alta, que se sintió un poquito aliviada sin necesidad de consejo alguno.

–Haz lo que tengas ganas –respondió Angela, pero lo dijo en un tono que no sonó en absoluto a quitarse de encima la responsabilidad de decidir por su amiga, sino a _haz lo que creas que te va a gustar más_.

Esa era la respuesta acertada, y Bella lo sabía, pero ella quería que alguien le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.  
Cuando uno pregunta algo, es que sabe la respuesta. O está preparado para ella. Y Bella sabía qué era lo que quería hacer, el problema era decidir en voz alta.

–Edward…me voy a La Push.

–Te iré a recoger a las siete. –fue todo lo que respondió, siempre tan correcto, otra vez tan frío.

Bien.

Fue a buscar a Jake para avisarle que se iba con él, aun sintiendo la mirada fría de Edward sobre su nuca. Esa que le dice _elígeme. _

Pensó en ello todo el viaje en motocicleta hasta la reserva, protegiéndose del viento con el rostro pegado a la espalda de Jake.

Habían pasado ¿cuántos días? Y todo seguía como la última vez, tan igual, tan cálido. Jake era como La Push.

Él la tomó de la mano y bajaron directamente hacia la playa. Ninguno dijo nada, él entrelazó los dedos de ambos, su rostro estaba alumbrado con una sonrisa amplia y parecía querer reírse de algo. Balanceaba sus manos distraídamente, y Bella se dejaba, mirando el agua mansa y recordando, no sin cierto recelo, el desastre de su última vez.

Acabaron encontrándose otra vez a los pies de su árbol, adaptándose a esas posiciones de siempre, acomodándose como la última vez. Ella cerró los ojos y aspiró la sal.

Iniciar conversaciones con Jake era como respirar, pero más fácil. Se podía empezar con una sonrisa o una mueca graciosa, y de inmediato se entablaba la charla de cualquier cosa.

Es fácil hablar con Jake. Siempre lo fue, por eso eran mejores amigos. Y ahora extraña un poquito eso, porque no es lo mismo hablar con un mejor amigo que con un novio (aunque hasta hace poco a ella le significaba más o menos lo mismo).

– ¿Todo bien por casa? –acabó preguntando él con una sonrisita.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Más o menos. Él no me habla.

–Genial.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

–Oh, lo siento. Es que creí que no te gustaba que…

–Sí me gusta. –lo contradijo, y lo hizo por todo. Luego frunció el ceño y apartó el rostro, incrédula. –Quiero decir, no es que…pero es algo duro convivir con una persona que todo el tiempo te mira mal y que finge indiferencia.

– ¿Sólo eso?

–Sí, claro –se apresuró a responder.

Jake le sonrió con tristeza.

–Te amo, Bella. –dijo, besándole la mejilla.

Qué perceptivo era él, y qué gran persona, además. Bella todavía se maravillaba con Jacob. No podía creer (y eso que lo conocía prácticamente desde siempre), que él estuviera dentro de su vida, que la aceptara a ella, que no tenía nada especial. Jake era muy bueno para la mayoría de las personas.

–Yo también te amo. –respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente. Estaba siendo sincera y quería que le creyera.

Él le regaló una sonrisa fugaz y ella apretó ligeramente sus dedos con los propios.

–Jake… ¿alguna vez dijiste alguna mentira por orgullo…y acabaste lastimando a alguien?

– ¿Qué le dijiste a Edward?

–No, nada –se apresuró a responder, sonrojada.

–Discúlpate y ya. Ese tío te tiene paciencia.

– ¿Tú crees?

Él la miró como si tuviera que explicarle por décima vez que cuando hay una base negativa frente a un exponente par, el resultado siempre será positivo; y Bella no pudo objetar nada.

No vieron a Seth, no se encontraron con Paul, no visitaron a Jared, no se cruzaron con Quil o Embry, pero hablaron largo y tendido allí en su árbol. La conversación fue distendiéndose hasta que acabaron hablando sobre Angela y Ben, y Jessica, y Mike.

Bella recordó súbitamente su no-cita con Mike Newton, pero en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza comentarlo con Jake, porque eso sólo sería para problemas.

Siete en punto Jake la acompañó hasta los límites de La Push y siete en punto Edward la esperaba con la mirada fija en el volante.  
Bella todavía se estremecía de culpabilidad al ver los arañazos feroces del Volvo, y lo peor es que no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarle una reparación.

_Voy a pelear por ti_, le había dicho Jake al soltarle la mano. Miraba el suelo y sonreía como si fuera la mañana de Navidad. _Eres mía, y voy a pelear por ti._

Entró en el auto y cerró la puerta con delicadeza, como si quisiera compensarle al auto su maltrato. Acarició con cuidado el tapizado.

El ronroneo del motor fue todo lo que se oyó en un principio. Saludó a Jake con la mano.

_Discúlpate, Bella, si eso te hace feliz, _le había dicho él. Y le sonaba a _vamos, Bella, sé feliz, no te preocupes por mí, _y eso no hacía más que hacerla sentir fatal.

–Edward… –susurró bajito, pero seguro que él la escuchaba lo mismo –De verdad, de verdad lo siento.

Él no le hizo ni caso, y ella no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior. Iba a mandar todo al diablo en ese instante y hablarle para que entendiera y no para que escuchara.

– ¡Es que pensé…yo pensé…! Pero estaba equivocada, y no es como si… –sacudió levemente la cabeza –Porque me gustas.

Entonces sí que la miró.

–Y me importa. Lo que suceda después me importa, y me importas también, porque de una forma u otra sí te quiero. Te quiero y me gustas y sigues haciéndote el tonto, y me siento fatal aquí, confesándome mientras finges que no me escuchas y...

–Sí te escucho.

Entonces fue él quien la miró, y ella quien lo vio.

Y quiso que detuviera el auto en la banquina para poder besarlo, besarlo ella, rodeando su cuello con sus manos, perdiéndose en su cabello que es esa maravilla que se pierde entre sus dedos, y todos acaban perdidos.

Porque siempre pierden, no hay manera de ganar. Y entonces Bella se sabe más cursi que nunca y quiere decirle que no importa lo retorcido que suene su relación, y que no importan los después.

Pero sólo se miran, se miran viéndose y pensando en eso de quererse y no decirlo, y romper hechizos y estar deseando los labios del otro presionar los propios.

El viaje se hace más ameno acorde van atravesando faroles.

Pero otra vez, debía de haber algo más que esa paz azul, esa oscuridad tras la ventanilla, ese mirarse. La felicidad tenía que ser algo más que la angustia.

– Ahora no te importa que seamos medio algo –afirma él, medio burlón. Todo es tan medio.

Qué odioso que es a veces, como cuando la pone en evidencia o cuando saca a relucir lo peor de ella, que es ella en conjunto cuando está con él.

–Serena y Dan de Gossip Girl compartían un medio hermano… -respondió vagamente. Ahora los árboles se dibujaban otra vez entre tanta negrura y ella los miraba como si fuera la primera vez.

Él sonrió.

–Cierto que te encantan esas cosas. –ironizó.

Ella quiso sonreír, pero su actitud no podía más que fastidiarla. Ella daba un paso hacia adelante y él iba por el costado. Era una barbaridad.

¿Qué pasaba con ellos?

Él estacionó el auto y ella se bajó casi inmediatamente. Se sentía tan frustrada, tan confundida que la idea de una ducha le aterraba como una vía libre a su mente para dar vueltas sobre lo mismo.

No llegó a la puerta. Él abrió la puerta, ella tanteó la ficha de luz en la oscuridad.

–Hey, Bella –comenzó en tono casual.

Era una nueva complicidad. Ella levantó la cabeza y emitió un sonido gutural, como si no hubiera habido ninguna charla, como si nada, de hecho.

– ¿Qué quieres cenar hoy?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando menos, había esperado alguna cuestión más…esencial. Él pareció leer sus pensamientos y le regaló una sonrisa torcida, de esas que son sus preferidas.

Ella se lo pensó un poco. Acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

–Lo cierto es que me da lo mismo.

Él asintió. La miraba de una forma rara, pero Bella no dijo nada, porque estaba un poco cansada y otro poco confundida.

Suspiró sin pensarlo demasiado, y él rió entre dientes. De pronto lo tenía abrazándola por la espalda.

Se dejó hacer, un momento, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward. Cerró los ojos y descubrió como por casualidad, que estaba cansada. Cansadísima, de hecho.

–Ha sido un día largo. –comentó.

– ¿Te divertiste con Jacob? –preguntó con esa serenidad que le queda como pintada, a la que Bella ya se ha podido acostumbrar. La serenidad de Edward es una serenidad irreal.

Bella buscó la nota fría de su voz hasta dar con ella.

Se sentía una persona horrible cuando podía sonreírse ante la frialdad de Edward, que era una forma distinta de ver sus celos.

–Algo así.

Él asintió, aspirando el olor a shampoo de su cabello.

–Qué bien.

–Sí.

Las manos de él encerraban sus muñecas y Bella podía anticiparse perfectamente a lo que vendría.

–Mañana quedé con Mike para ir al cine –le dice. Y aunque parezca mentira, no lo hace con intenciones de hacerlo sentir mal, lo hace porque lo ha recordado de pronto y no quiere tomar a Edward por sorpresa mañana.

Sabe que ha fruncido el ceño, siente cómo le aprieta un poquito más las muñecas, y otra vez vuelve a aspirar el aroma de su cabello.

– ¿Lo haces a propósito?

–No pasará nada. Mike no me interesa y lo sabe, por eso vamos en plan de amigos. Además…

No acaba de hablar, porque se da cuenta antes de decirlo, que de continuar, sus palabras no podrían reprimir ese _además, estoy con Jake._

Y eso es bastante subjetivo.

–Si ese imbécil intenta algo contigo…–le susurró al oído, bastante amenazador.

Bella se estremeció ligeramente, Edward le besó los hombros.

–No te vayas de chico malo –gruñó Bella, fastidiada.

Lo oyó reír entre dientes.

–_Soy_ un chico malo. –matizó él.

–Claro –respondió Bella, haciendo gala de su peor sarcasmo.

–Tan malo que doy miedo.

No pudo evitar reír.

–No me das miedo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y ella se rió de nuevo.

–No debiste decir eso… -la amenazó con severidad, y acto seguido acabaron ambos tumbados sobre el sillón, el fiel espía de todas sus noches de beso. Ella no llegó a replicar antes de que Edward comenzara a hacerle cosquillas.

Se retorció bajo su cuerpo entre risas, sin ninguna posibilidad contra él, que con una sola mano podía sujetar las dos de Bella.

–Lo siento, lo siento, eres aterrador.

–Eso está mejor –caviló él, aun sosteniendo las dos manos de ella con una de las suyas. Con la otra le sujetó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo, todavía tumbada de cualquier manera en el sillón.

– ¿Quieres ir al cine? Yo te llevo, no vayas con Mike Newton.

–Sólo será…una película entre amigos.

– ¿Por qué eliges a Mike antes que a mí?

–No estoy eligiendo nada. Mike me invitó.

– ¿Irías a cenar conmigo luego del cine si fuera yo quien te lo pidiera?

–Yo…

Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos y luego le regaló una sonrisa sardónica y amarga.

–Eso suponía.

Y Bella supo que había herido sus sentimientos otra vez. Qué chico tan susceptible.

–Sí, claro que sí. ¿Acaso me estas invitando a salir?

–No.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

–Por favor.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

–Quiero ir a cenar contigo, Edward. Invítame.

–No tiene caso.

–Yo pagaré si vienes a cenar conmigo mañana. Por favor, Edward, por favor.

–De ninguna forma dejaría que pagaras tú.

– ¿Eso es un sí?

Él se lo pensó un poco.

–Sólo si prometes que no te enamoras –bromeó. –Y mucho menos de Mike Newton, porque entonces lo mato.

Qué absurdo.

–Vale.

–A todo esto señorita Swan, usted y yo tenemos una importante cuestión pendiente.

– ¿Ah?

–La cena, señorita Swan, la cena. –dijo, riendo entre dientes. Luego le besó fugazmente los labios –No te enamores, Bella, no te enamores. –y le soltó las manos.

– ¡Por cierto, quiero pastas!

_._

Edward ama a las chicas que dejan reviews ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**El dueño de casa.**

Despertarse esa mañana fue inusualmente fácil. Nada de cubrirse con las mantas y remolonear hasta que Edward se abriera paso por el campo minado de su habitación y la despojara de su edredón con esa dulzura que Bella le atribuye al estado de ignorancia de Edward (de ignorar que ella está despierta, por supuesto).

Esta mañana cuando Edward entró sigiloso en su habitación, ella ya se había vestido.

–Lloverá por el milagro –bromeó y tras mirarla un minuto, apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, se marchó a hacer sus cosas.

Salieron temprano de casa, sin ninguna razón particular. Edward iba escuchando Claro de Luna, Bella iba con ganas de Wish you Were Here, que era el único tema que le gustaba de Pink Floyd, y Edward la sorprendió de buenas maneras, porque la conocía.

Llegaron antes de que Edward terminara la canción (porque no se había saltado la introducción, y eso que era puro instrumental), y fue algo raro, porque se quedaron ambos sentados en el auto, hasta que Edward no acabó con el mismo final de siempre, ese que dice _What have we found? The same old fears. Wish you were here. _Y ese no se sabe qué, que tiene esa canción en particular.

Él ríe entre dientes, le regala una sonrisa torcida y dice:

–Gracias por elegirme.

Entonces se baja del auto y Bella por seguirlo con la mirada ve a Mike mirándola, apoyado contra la furgoneta de Ben, y a Jake, muy cruzadito de brazos en el medio de la playa del estacionamiento.

Se baja del Volvo sin querer pensar en nada y sin humor para explicaciones. Jake no le pregunta nada, y Bella no puede más que sentirse culpable, porque Jake sabe tanto y pregunta tan poco…

Él la abraza por la cintura cuando caminan y sonríe muy desenfadado. Y le cuenta que Paul y que Jared, y que Leah y que Sam, y también que Seth, que Quil y que Embry. Entonces Bella se da cuenta de lo mucho que los echa de menos y se promete que un día de estos… Pero sabe que es mentira, porque su vida es un desorden total por estos lares.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta él, estrechándola contra sí.

–Cuando…todo va a volver a la normalidad, ¿verdad?

Jake asintió con firmeza. No había ninguna mueca imparcial en su rostro.

–Qué triste, ¿eh? –preguntó. No bromeaba.

No respondió, porque sospechaba que él se refería a que las cosas no mejorarían por más que él se fuera. Él se refería a que Bella quería a Edward, indiferentemente de todo lo demás. Y ella no tenía una respuesta graciosa o demasiado ingeniosa para eso.

…

Para la tarde, Bella consiguió evitar a Jake, pero Alice la atajó de la nada, con una mano sobre su hombro y una sonrisita de esas que dicen _yo sé algo… _y le dijo, muy sonriente:

–Mike Newton: ha salido con muchas chicas del Instituto, va en tu clase y es catalogado como un ocho en el ranking de muchachos apuestos. Se dice de él que es gracioso, divertido y amable. Disfrútalo, Bella, les irá bien. –esa no era una pregunta.

Y si Alice lo afirmaba tan confiada, seguramente sería verdad. Los pronósticos de Alice generalmente se cumplían (sobre todo los referidos al tiempo y a las fiestas, y quizás a la ropa). Le había dicho una mañana, dos semanas antes de que Renée le comunicara que Edward pasaría esas dos semanas con ella, que un terremoto cruzaría su vida, y que sonriera, porque Jake la estaba mirando.

Había sido más o menos así.

– ¡Hey, Bell!

–Mike –saludó Bella con una inclinación de cabeza y una media sonrisa que Edward le había contagiado.

–Venga, vamos. He revisado la cartelera y si llegamos temprano, hay buenas opciones. ¿Románticas, cómicas o de terror?

Le señaló un auto entre el montón, que era uno de esos autos de Forks, como lo era su monovolumen rojo exiliado en casa. Y de hecho, se sentía como auto de Forks y como estar en casa.

Como cuando Jake, pero en auto y no en moto.

–Me da igual. ¿Qué prefieres?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Me gustan de terror pero si…

–Que sea de terror, entonces.

Él le regaló una ancha sonrisa, y así salieron a la ruta.

…

–Hey, Mike…espero que no te moleste, pero Edward vendrá a recogerme luego, porque tenemos un asunto que arreglar aquí… -dijo, y no quiso añadir más, porque aunque tenía una excusa muy creíble, se le daba fatal eso de mentir y Mike se daría cuenta.

Disfrazar la verdad un poquito no era mentir, y aun así se había puesto nerviosa.

Él la miró un momento, y a juzgar por su rostro, tomó su nerviosismo como si se tratara de la preocupación de no molestarlo. Y le sonrió, aunque se le notaba la desilusión.

–Vaya, conocía un buen sitio para cenar. Ya sabes…un sitio bien de amigos, donde hacen la mejor pizza de Washington. Pero claro, si preferías Burguer King o algo más formal…pues tenía dinero pero…sólo prométeme que vendrás a cenar conmigo la próxima.

–Por supuesto. Podrían venir Angela, Ben y Alice también. –respondió, evadiendo con algo de astucia esas responsabilidades de las que no quería siquiera oír hablar.

Mike le sonrió a medias, y cuando aquel Gold Country blanco pasó por la playa del estacionamiento, ellos cruzaron la calle, acortando la distancia que los separaba del cine. Los carteles y las luces de neón le recordaron a Bella días más felices; la última vez había acompañado a Renée a ver Buscando a Nemo, porque su madre no quería ir a verla sola, qué cosas…

Mike acabó enfundándose las manos en los bolsillos cuando fracasó por tercera vez en eso de intentar tomarla de la mano. Pero sonreía, mientras hablaba de alguna nimiedad. A Bella no le fue difícil hacerse a la imagen de Mike como la de ese amigo que era Jake hace tanto tiempo; y se rió de un comentario tonto.

El cine estaba bastante lleno, como todo cine que se precie un viernes por la noche. Para las entradas había una fila considerable, así que formaron detrás de la última persona sin tener todavía la menor idea de qué querían ver.

Discutieron un tanto, se rieron un poco y al final acabaron optando por esa película de terror que venía de promoción con dos chocolates de regalo y una gaseosa pequeña.

–Seguramente es malísima. –dijo Mike, que era todo sonrisas con hoyuelos.

–Vale, Mike, no le diré a nadie que te asustaste.

–Hey, Bella, ya veremos quién se asusta.

–Y no seré yo.

Él arqueó una ceja. Le quedaba bien la del rubio escéptico.

La fila para las entradas se fue deshaciendo entre risas y apuestas absurdas; y al final tuvieron que correr por el pasillito alfombrado con las entradas, los chocolates y la gaseosa pequeña, porque no iban a llegar a horario.

La sala estaba medio llena (o medio vacía), y las luces ya se habían apagado, pero por la pantalla aún desfilaban las propagandas.

Encontraron asientos en el medio (gracia de Dios, quizás), y Mike pasó primero, pero le señaló el asiento a su lado. La gaseosa voló cuando ella le pegó un manotazo descuidado al pasar por su lado. Siempre había sido un poco torpe.

Y cómo se rieron.

Cómo se rieron cuando el vaso, apoyado entre butaca y butaca, se elevó en el aire, librándose de la tapita que lo mantenía cerrado, y bañó a todo el mundo. Cómo se rieron con el volar del hielo, y su aterrizar sobre la cabeza de la señora de adelante.

Cómo se rieron cuando todo el mundo los miró mal. Y cuando todos los criticaron, ellos cómo, cómo se rieron.

La película empezó y ellos seguían en lo suyo, Mike empapado de coca-cola, Bella muerta de vergüenza.

…

Hacía frío cuando salieron del cine, que tenía calefacción (y ellos no se habían dado cuenta hasta entonces). Mike olía muy dulce y tenía toda la remera manchada, Bella intentaba no mirarlo porque entonces se sonrojaba y volvía a reírse. En su reír, él la recordaba, la reinventaba haciendo desastres estrepitosos con hielo, historias de cine, y acababan riendo los dos, apoyados contra alguna pared, junto a la cartelera donde Brad Pitt se rejuvenecía cuando todos los demás iban a la inversa (y vaya si sonaba curioso el caso de Benjamín, ahora que lo pensaba mejor…).

Ella se estremeció, él no quiso demostrar que también tenía frío y los dos se abrieron paso por el patio de comidas. Edward los esperaba sentado en una mesa cualquiera; no había pedido nada para comer, nada para beber, ni tampoco tenía nada para leer; simplemente estaba allí, como ausente, mirando cualquier cosa.

Él los encontró a ellos antes que ellos a él, como solía sucederle a Bella casi todos los días.

Se libraron de Mike relativamente pronto. La expresión _librarse de Mike _era una crueldad innecesaria, porque Bella de pronto se encontró reflexionando sobre sus últimas horas con Mike. Pensando en que no la había pasado nada mal, en que podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos, en que se había divertido aunque no le gustaran las salidas.

Pensando en que le hubiera gustado ir a comer _la mejor pizza de Washington _para seguir riéndose sobre la forma curiosa (más curiosa que el curioso caso de Benjamín Button, valga la redundancia) que tenía el hielo de los vasos pequeños de coca-cola, para caer en los cabellos de las señoras con peinados estrambóticos.

Y acabó contándole su anécdota a Edward, porque en cuanto comenzó a reírse sola, él la miró raro y añadió:

–Quien sólo se ríe, sus picardías recuerda.

Luego él comenzó a cantar el tango de Roxanne, la versión del Moulin Rouge, cuando Ewan Mc Gregor le canta a esa mujer hermosa que es Nicole Kidman, y ella está con otro hombre.

– His eyes upon your face/His hand upon your hand/His lips caress your skin/It's more than I can stand.

Y Bella lo interrumpiría de buena gana, de no ser porque se le daba bien eso de cantar. Qué cosas.

Edward parece haber vivido para ver y cantar _Roxanne_. Y Bella no puede evitar preguntarse si él sabrá bailar tango (porque ha descubierto que sabe muchas cosas).

Él la mira significativamente un momento y ella refunfuña por lo bajo. Lo oye reír entre dientes mientras ve cómo los demás autos van desdibujándose a su paso.

– ¿Y te la pasaste bien con Mike?

–Sí.

– ¿Estás enojada?

Edward parece estar de un humor inmejorable, pero Bella no está segura, porque había esperado la cena casi toda la tarde.

Edward era un desastre a veces. Un desastre maravilloso que encuentra con una facilidad prodigiosa el camino hasta su mano y puede apretarla ligeramente en el tiempo que a uno le lleva dirigir la mano hasta los cambios del auto; y ella, que hasta entonces estaba perdida en las luces blancas, verdes y rojas que ostentaba aquella ciudad, no puede evitar ese despertar repentino, ese estremecerse en el asiento y ese calor que desprenden sus mejillas y que logran arrancarle a él, a Edward, una sonrisa fugaz.

–Llegamos –dice él, estacionando el Volvo en la calle.

–Qué bien, una pizzería –sonríe Bella, él arquea una ceja –me gusta la pizza –añade.

Él ríe entre dientes.

–No es ese sitio el que yo tenía pensado –dice Edward con esa calma que lo caracteriza; –es aquel.

Y siguiendo la dirección de su dedo, Bella se encontró con un restaurante enorme y perfectamente iluminado. Ese era quizás, el restaurante más caro de la ciudad, con su ostentosa entrada vidriada y ese hombrecito uniformado apostillado a un lado.

Qué típico y qué estereotipado.

Edward dijo su nombre y el hombre asintió de inmediato, guiándolos entre las mesas.  
Dentro del lugar hacía un calorcito agradable y Bella descubrió de pronto que estaba más desubicada que avión en el agua.

Incluso Edward estaba bien vestido, mientras que ella lucía su atuendo más casual.

– ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Edward, corriéndole la silla para que se sentara.

Ella asintió, un poco inhibida.

Con Jake hubieran acabado en el local de al lado, en una esquina con ventana, tomando coca-cola y juntando dinero entre los dos para poder pagar la pizza.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba comparando a su novio con Edward cuando regresó una vez más a los susurros a media voz, a Edward que la miraba afligido y preocupado, a mirarlo también, y a sonreírle por obligación.

–Ven, nos vamos…

–No, no. Edward…este sitio es…magnífico, en serio. Es precioso.

–Pero no te gusta –apuntó.

–Es solo que yo…

Él asintió.

–Es genial. Nadie me había llevado antes a un lugar como este.

Él no pareció conformarse con la ambivalencia de sus palabras, y Bella lo lamentó muchísimo, porque mentir se le daba fatal.

–Estoy bien, en serio.

Él la evaluó por un momento y acabó asintiendo con la cabeza. Se miraron otro tanto, ella indecisa (porque no sabía si tomar la carta o no), él embelesado y divertido.

Fue Edward el que reaccionó primero, tomó la carta que había junto a la mesa y desapareció tras las listas del menú. Bella lo imitó, pero se sentía tonta, porque quería comer pasta, de la simple y la común, de la que se hace en casa con agua hervida y un poco de salsa.

Como era de esperar, él la dejó escoger primero. (Edward podía ser tan predecible a veces…). Ella estaba desorbitada por los precios, todo era tan caro…un desperdicio.

Le cayó la ficha en ese mismo instante: ella no necesitaba todo eso. Ella prefería lo simple, y Edward le ofrecía un mundo ostentoso de lujos caros. Para otras personas, lo caro era bonito y bueno, a ella la ponía incómoda. No le gustaba.

–Si adivino lo que piensas pedir, entonces te llevaré a comer helado. Y si no adivino… -la miró significativamente, como dejándole elegir.

–Si no adivinas, entonces yo escojo dónde comer el postre. Y yo invito.

Edward frunció ligeramente el ceño.

– ¿Pasta? –preguntó; ahora que había algo que arriesgar, se sentía más inseguro, y se le notaba en los gestos y en la voz.

A ella se le notaba la verdad en todo el cuerpo, y no pudo más que reconocerle la victoria. Él se echó a reír.

–Si yo adivino lo que vas a pedir…yo pagaré el postre.

–Si no adivinas, te beso.

Ella balbuceó algo incomprensible y frunció el ceño.

–…no lo haré si no quieres.

– ¿Pollo?

–No. –respondió con una gran sonrisa. –Pediré lo que tú pidas.

Se acercó a ella y la besó. No fue uno de esos besos de cuando están solos y se quieren más. Fue un beso de _hay gente presente, y comiendo, _pero un beso con Edward al fin y al cabo.

Sintió un calorcillo agradable en las mejillas y le dio vergüenza saberse sonrojada. Él le regaló una sonrisa radiante, y llamó al mozo que los había atendido antes.

No dijeron nada hasta que el hombre regresó, con dos botellas de vidrio en una mano y dos vasos en la otra.

–Si alguien me hubiera dicho que acabaríamos aquí…o en cualquier otro sitio, juntos y de buenas, me hubiera reído. –confesó Bella, cansada de jugar con la base cristalina y redonda de su vaso.

Él le obsequió una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto les gustaban a los dos.

–El sueño de Renée.

–Sería gracioso ver qué opina del desarrollo de los hechos –bromeó Bella.

–Ella ya lo sabe.

– ¿Qué? ¡Edward! ¿Le dijiste algo? –habló, alarmada, y su voz sonó una octava más alta.

–No, calma. Ella siempre ha creído que los que pelean se aman –respondió él, muy tranquilo. Era cierto, claro, pero lo último no era más que una burla indiscutible.

–Siempre le han gustado las novelas rosas… Y si Charlie se enterara… –frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

–No les diremos nada. –sentenció Edward. –Ellos volverán y yo me iré. Y listo.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Listo? ¡Listo nada! Yo pensé que te quedarías y…

– ¿Y que viviríamos bajo el mismo techo, manteniendo una relación familiar y sentimental al mismo tiempo?

Ella descubrió de sus labios lo extraño que sonaba todo aquello.

–Quizás me quede por aquí cerca.

–Podemos irnos.

–Eso estaría bien.

La cena (con una presentación asombrosa) les interrumpió la charla. Bella no lo lamentó demasiado porque tenía hambre, pero tampoco supo cómo retomar la conversación después; así que fue Edward quien comenzó a hablar de nuevo, preguntándole por la película que había visto con Mike y sobre esto o lo otro.

No le dejó ver la cuenta y pagó sin mucho esfuerzo. La madre de Edward (y su marido), tenía entendido Bella, ganaba un buen salario; por tanto, él se permitía lujos como llevarla a comer al restaurant más caro de la ciudad, o pasearse con un Volvo.

–Bien –le dijo abrazándola por la cintura mientras se encaminaban fuera del restaurante –Me toca elegir dónde comer el postre.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

–Vale, pero no fanfarronees tanto.

–Escojo el sitio que elijas tú.

Ella lo miró un momento.

–Eso no se vale. –lo contradijo –pero está bien…si quieres.

–Sí, quiero.

Ella sonrió. Qué facilidad tenía él para hacer esas cosas, para la palabra precisa, para las sonrisas gratis. Y era otra vez más de lo mismo: no necesitaba cosas caras porque tenía entendido que lo mejor de la vida era gratis.  
Se sintió cómoda caminando abrazada a Edward.

– ¿Podemos ir a algún sitio caminando?

–Hasta que te canses –le prometió él con esa dulzura que no empalaga.

Ella sonrió y se apegó más a su costado. Él la abrazó más, y así caminaron siguiendo la hilera de faroles encendidos en la acera.

Había una heladería a dos cuadras de allí, Bella la había visto desde el auto, y aunque hacía un poco de frío para el helado, daba lo mismo.

– ¿Aquí? –indagó Edward.

–Sí, me gusta. –respondió ella, mirando la heladería desde afuera.

Él le tomó la mano y la guió puertas adentro. Hacía un calorcito agradable en el local, y las luces y la música de radio generaba un ambiente despierto. Había unas cuantas personas dentro, y eso significaba que no eran los únicos locos que querían tomar helado con ese frío.

– ¿Vainilla y limón? –le preguntó Edward, mientras ella se sentaba en una mesa de rincón, junto a un ventanal y una planta enorme.

Ella lo miró confundida.

–Sí.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

–Siempre tan clásica. Te agarró la adolescencia y no cambiaste ni los gustos del helado.

Ella frunció el ceño, dispuesta a replicar y él la besó. Fugaz y burlón, como él.

–Me gustas incluso aunque pidas los mismos gustos de helado desde los tres años, niña boba.

Incluso cuando la llamaba boba sonaba bien. Ese chico era todo un caso…

Se quedó esperando ahí, sentada en la silla de metal, viendo por la ventana a esa mujer que paseaba un perro, a ese hombre que bajaba de un taxi y comenzaba a caminar, a esos niños que corrían y jugaban seguidos de sus padres. Y Edward la tomó desprevenida cuando regresó.

Bella lo miró atónita.

– ¿Todo eso es para nosotros? –preguntó incrédula –Nunca voy a terminarme todo eso. –le advirtió.

Él la miró de reojo.

–La mayoría de las personas no entienden la eternidad. Pero cierto, no vas a terminarlo.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

–Porque tú sí que entiendes la eternidad, ¿eh?

–Claro. Yo no me voy a morir nunca –bromeó.

Bella miró una vez más ese barquillo de helado enorme. Edward se reía de ella entre dientes y la miraba entretenido. Ella le devolvió la mirada, muy ofendida, y probó el helado.

– ¿Qué tal?

–Frío.

Él arqueó una ceja y probó su helado.

Comieron sin decir nada hasta que Bella se manchó la nariz con helado de vainilla. Edward no se lo dejó pasar y bromearon un buen rato sobre ello.

–Qué desastre Bella. –le dijo él con falsa severidad. Le tomó el rostro por el mentón y le besó la comisura de los labios con una picardía inusual. –No te enamores.

Ella lo apartó, nerviosa y divertida. Cierto, el trato, el trato. Lo miró de soslayo.

–No te preocupes.

Y volvieron camino al auto muy abrazados, porque el frío del helado y el frío del clima. Y el frío por todos lados. Él la abrazaba por la cintura, ella como podía y así iban, riéndose y hablando de nimiedades, de cuestiones insignificantes.

El camino de regreso fue reconfortante. El Volvo era cómodo hasta lo imposible y hacía calorcito ahí adentro.

–Cántame algo. –le dijo, acomodándose en el asiento. Tenía sueño y los párpados le pesaban.

Él la miró un momento, se lo pensó un poco y comenzó a cantar una canción que Bella conocía muy de pasada. Le sonaba de algo pero no conocía el nombre, y sonaba a algo así como a "and all your money wont another minute buy/ All we are is Dust in the wind."

Lo miró al principio y luego se quedó mirando por la ventana, sin ver, porque estaba escuchando lo que él decía.

–Kansas, Dust in the Wind –le dijo él cuando terminó.

Ella asintió, ajena y distante.

–Qué bonita.

Y qué verdad.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta llegar a casa. Edward porque sentía que había escogido demasiado bien su canción y Bella porque seguía detenida en ese polvo en el viento. En ese todo lo que somos es polvo en el viento. Y en que sí, en que eso sería su relación con Edward.

Él se iba a ir y todo sería polvo en el viento.

Llegaron a casa y Bella, que no pudo dormirse pensando en perder, se levantó y llegó hasta el cuarto de Edward intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

Todo estaba oscuro. Se sentó en la punta de la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Él la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo contra sí, bajo las mantas.

–No te enamores, Bella.

_._

Listo. Edward AMA a las chicas que dejan review.

El final quedó mal, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer.

Nota: Como muchos tuvieron esta duda lo aclaro acá: En el capítulo anterior, Edward le dice a Bella en broma que saldrían a cenar si prometía no enamorarse de él (totalmente arrogante); por eso se lo recuerda toda la noche.

Muchas gracias por los reviews (L


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Prólogo.**

Si hubiera sabido que el próximo día y medio acabaría siendo como sería, entonces quizás hubiera preferido pasar por enferma y quedarse en casa.

Una vez Renée le habló de uno de sus novios y le dijo con la mirada dura y una sonrisa de añorar, que él (el susodicho, el ex novio) cuando la había dejado (porque sí, la dejó él) le había dicho "Todo el tiempo estás esperando que grandes cosas invadan tu vida. Deberías fijarte más a menudo en los días de sol y en los boletos capicúas, en que hay un chico de tu clase que te mira mucho; darle más importancia a las pequeñas cosas, porque son las que más reconfortan."

Y ahora llegaba Edward y sacudía su vida como si fuera un mantel sucio.

No había nada de pequeño en él, en lo que había provocado en ella. Y todo era un lío porque su vida era un desorden universal y no creía ser capaz de reordenarlo de forma satisfactoria.

Qué cosas…

Bueno, al final del día seguro se sentiría perdida, porque al final del día, cuando uno apoya la cabeza en la almohada luego de una decisión difícil, siempre se siente perdido. Es la hora más azul del día. Ella, el edredón y ese vacío negro que es la oscuridad.  
Al final del día seguro se trenzará el cabello para no pensar.

Lo peor de tomar decisiones es que si las cosas salen mal, no puedes culpar a nadie más.

Mira una última vez su valija cerrada e impecable, la toma por la manija y echa a andar. Y cuando uno elije, todo las demás opciones se desvanecen. Ya está.

Al otro lado del auto, Edward le sonríe.

**Capítulo VIII.**

Se despertó perdida en otros brazos y en otra cama. Era extraño, porque la cama de Edward se le antojaba incómoda y pequeña para ambos. La suya propia era más cómoda.

Edward jugaba con su cabello, debajo del cuerpo de Bella.

Se estaba tan bien así. A fuera seguramente hacía frío. De hecho, en la habitación, fuera de la cama, también hacía frío. Y si se alejaba de los brazos de Edward, también haría frío.

– ¿Dormiste bien, Bella Durmiente?

–Algo así –respondió ella con una sonrisita, recostando la cabeza contra su pecho.  
Suspiró, qué pocas ganas de levantarse.

En algún lugar de Forks, o del mundo les dieron las diez.

No se dijeron nada porque no valía la pena. Había algo de domingo por la tarde en estar allí, abrazada a él y contando las horas para que se fuera de su casa y de su vida.

Limpiar la casa, hacer valijas, terminar tareas. Comer. Todo eso era lo que debían hacer, y cada uno estaba diagramando el día de la misma forma sin mirarse siquiera. A veces Bella podía hallar sus parecidos en las formas más circulares y pequeñas, y mirarlos de reojo y tocarlos con las puntas de sus dedos. Eran tan, tan parecidos a veces, que parecían hermanos.  
Qué irónico.

Y a veces –las menos–, él estaba tumbado bajo ella y su parecido era una cercanía color cálido que la tocaba a ella, que los tocaba a ambos. Se podían parecer tanto en las cercanías, en las manos, en los labios, pero eran tan distintos en la forma de mirarse…

Había tantas cosas para hacer…Suspiró otra vez. Quizás no eran tantas, pero desde allí, calentita y cómoda, no había muchas ganas de hacer nada por ningún lado.

Él se ríe contra su cabello y con suma facilidad, la corre un poquito hasta dejarla sobre el colchón. Toma una muda de ropa y desaparece tras el umbral de la puerta.

Cuando vuelve, Bella se abraza a sus piernas a los pies de la cama.

– ¿Qué día es hoy? –pregunta.

–Sábado –responde él, casi de inmediato. Está apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta, cruzado de brazos, y si llevara una camisa, esa podría ser una buena escena de película de Hollywood.

Una escena con muchos errores, porque el diálogo es malísimo, porque la protagonista se ve como persona que se acaba de despertar y porque esa habitación no es ningún set, es una habitación.

–Me iré contigo. –le dice. No le está preguntando si quiere, le está avisando.

– ¿Y Jake? ¿Y Forks? ¿Y la escuela?

Jake.

Ella lo mira, pero Edward no se retracta de haberlo preguntado.

–Nada con Forks. Y puedo cursar lo que queda del semestre en cualquier otra escuela.

– ¿Y Jake? –pregunta Edward de nuevo.

Ella se mira los pies un momento y quiere decirle que adora a Jake, tanto como lo adora a él. Que los quiere a ambos, porque ambos son pilares importantes en la estructura de su vida, y que cuando falte alguno, todo parecerá que se viene abajo, pero no será así.  
Quiere decirle que va a extrañarlo hasta lo imposible, que sus sonrisas son Jake, y que lo mejor de su vida antes de él, era Jake. Quiere decirle que está perdiendo a un novio y a un amigo. A un mejor amigo.

Pero no puede, porque todas esas cosas son las que forman un nudo marinero en la garganta de una persona.

Y ella tiene que elegir. Está eligiendo, y elije a Edward.

Él la mira de manera muy locuaz, y la expresión en sí misma es una ironía enorme. Ella balbucea unas cuantas palabras desligadas, se lo piensa un poco y cuando cree que ha ordenado todas sus ideas en una oración coherente, suena el teléfono.

– ¡Yo voy! –dice, y pasa corriendo por el lado de Edward.

–No corras por las escaleras –le advierte él, muy serio. Ella no lo ve, pero sabe que sonríe, y suena como un hermano mayor.

La cerámica estaba fría al contacto de sus pies descalzos. El teléfono seguía protestando un poco de atención. Edward seguía existiendo y también existía La Push. Cuánta existencia.

– ¿Hola? –divagó, jugando con el cable del teléfono. – ¡Hola mamá! ¿Cómo les está yendo? ¿Ya saben a qué hora regresan?

Vio de reojo a Edward pasar hacia la cocina. Qué bien, tenía hambre.

–Qué bueno, mamá. Aquí todo sigue igual, todo está bien. Oh, bien, los estaré esperando. Eh… a propósito, –comenzó, todavía no había pensado en cómo decirle lo de marcharse junto a Edward. Dudó un momento y Edward apareció a su lado. La abrazó por la cintura y le indicó que le pasara el teléfono – oh, Edward quiere hablarte.

Atrapada entre sus brazos, los oyó hablar, intentando adivinar qué le diría Renée desde el otro lado de la línea. Edward no estaba siendo muy locuaz. Frunció el ceño, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Él la miró y sonrió. Le besó la frente y continuó hablando con Renée como si nada.

–De acuerdo, aquí te paso. Que tengan un buen viaje.

Le dejó el teléfono a Bella, que estaba perdida y no sabía a qué atenerse. Por la expresión de Edward –y porque conocía a Renée– era probable que todo acabara bien.

–_Bella, sólo te daré un consejo: La vida es mucho más fácil._

Bella frunció el ceño, perpleja. ¿Qué clase de consejo era ese? Hubiera esperado algo más del estilo "llévate calcetines limpios" o "no te olvides el cepillo de dientes". Siempre ha sido tan dramática... Al otro lado de la línea, seguro está sonriendo.

–Eh…vale. Nos vemos, mamá.

Y colgó el teléfono.

Edward la estrechó más contra su pecho.

–Voy al baño, me cambio y bajo –le dijo Bella.

–De acuerdo.

Él regresó a la cocina y ella subió hasta su habitación.

Buscó su ropa de calle y se la puso sin mucha presunción, listando mentalmente las cosas que debía llevarse para ir con Edward. Haría más sol a donde quiera que fueran, y eso sería bueno porque siempre le ha gustado más el calor. Es agradable. Y un pavimento seco rebaja el porcentaje de caídas. Eso es bueno.

Se mira al espejo y no se reconoce a sí misma como a _ese_ cachivache. La chica del espejo arquea una ceja y la mira, expectante. Bella duda un momento y se recoge el cabello sin muchas pretensiones. Da igual, de todas formas, Edward ya la ha visto.

Con ayuda de muchas hebillas y una colita para pelo, consigue algo más o menos presentable. Menos que más, de todas formas. Si Alice la viera…Oh, Alice.

Y de pronto a la chica del espejo se le empañan los ojos, porque ha caído en cuenta de que no puede llevarse a Alice en el equipaje, que ella no es amoldable a su vida en otros sitios (al menos no sin el permiso del Dr. Cullen o de su madre, Esme).

No puede hacerse con Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y medio La Push en el asiento de atrás.

De pronto, dejar Forks no es solo dejar a Jake –con lo mucho que le pesa– y a los días de lluvia –con lo mucho que la alivia–. Dejar Forks es no ver más a Angela, a Ben, a Mike. A Alice, a Rose, a Emmett, a Jasper. Es no volver a ver a Seth, a Quil, a Embry. Ni a Jared, ni a Sam, ni a Paul. Tampoco a Billy.

Se sostiene un momento de la puerta. Dejar Forks es seguir a Edward a través de todo aquello que no conoce, dejar todo lo que ama, todo lo que constituye su vida.

Puf.

Toma aire y deja que el miedo se entremezcle con ese desastre que es su pelo.

Se cepilla los dientes y termina de arreglarse antes de bajar. Donde antes había hambre, ahora hay un estómago cerrado, un nudo marinero que aprieta.

Edward la mira entre bocado y bocado. La mira y la descubre pero no le dice nada. Es raro, porque Edward no se ve feliz, se ve aterrado. Siempre fue tan poco egoísta… Aunque esta sea una verdad relativamente joven.

Si no se sintiera tan angustiada, incluso le causaría gracia el desarrollo de los hechos. Hace dos semanas no quería siquiera verlo. Su presencia le hastiaba. Ahora, casi puede sonreír al recordarse saltando del acantilado en La Push, o marchándose de un shopping como si tal cosa. Siempre ha tenido un temperamento bastante especial.

Antes podían bien discutir día y noche, y ahora quiere irse de la ciudad con él, a la casa de su madre o a donde fuera que él planeara ir.

Antes él se le antojaba tan egoísta, tan fastidioso e irritante…

– ¿Qué es lo que va mal? –acaba diciendo.

–Nada va mal –le dice Bella, habla despacio, porque tiene que creérselo ella misma para que suene a verdad.

Él hace una mueca.

–No te adelantes, tienes todavía un día entero para tomar una decisión.

–Ya elegí. –le dice ella. –No quieres que vaya, ¿verdad? –le pregunta. Una mitad de sí, respira de alivio, porque si Edward no quisiera que ella lo acompañara, ella acabaría quedándose donde está, y no debería decidir nada. Pero su otra mitad se siente curiosamente mal. Terrible.

Él la mira incrédulo.

–Bella, la única razón por la que no iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo, es porque es un sitio demasiado peligroso para ti –le dice. Tiene esa increíble facilidad para decir tonterías y que suenen a verdad. Que suenen bien.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. A veces le molesta que él decida lo que es peligroso para ella, pero no dice nada, porque le gusta tanto como la fastidia.

–No necesito que me lleves, puedo ir sola hasta el fin del mundo a buscarte.

–No serás tú quien tenga que ir a buscar al otro, Bella.

–Entonces, ¿qué es lo que va mal contigo?

–No quiero que te equivoques y que tomes una decisión absurda por temor a decepcionar a alguien. Quiero que cuando elijas, solo pienses en lo que sea mejor para ti.

Ella asintió tras un breve momento.

–Por cierto, Jake llamó mientras estabas en el baño, le dije que le devolverías la llamada. –respondió Edward.

Con razón le había parecido oír el teléfono.

– ¿No sabes qué quería? –pregunta. Devolverle la llamada a Jake le resultaba algo imposible. ¿Cómo decirle a ese muchacho que fue sus días más soleados, _hola, Jake, ¿todo bien? ¿salir mañana? No, lo siento, no puedo, me voy de la ciudad con Edward por tiempo indeterminado. Por cierto, terminamos porque no me voy con él en plan de mejores amigos,_ sin ser una hipócrita y una persona horrible?

Lleva su plato al fregadero. El agua está helada, pero eso le despeja un poco los sarcasmos y los absurdos.

–Vale, lo llamaré.

Qué tonta puede ser a veces, se dice, y cierra la canilla. Busca el paño para secar los platos, que descansa sobre la manija del horno. Debería lavar el paño.

Seca el plato y los cubiertos, y los guarda en los cajones y el mobiliario de la vajilla. Por un momento se siente tentada de sentarse a la mesa, cruzarse de brazos sobre la madera, apoyar entre ellos el rostro y observar a Edward hasta que se canse (él o ella, o ambos). Pero Jake. Jake. Jake, ese constante en su vida.

Sale a la sala y le tiemblan las piernas. Busca el inalámbrico, capricho de Renée, y se aovilla en el sillón despatarrada de cualquier manera, porque así se le nota menos el miedo y se está más cómoda. Busca un almohadón, apoya sobre él la cabeza y pierde los dedos.

Con la mano libre, marca el número de la casa de Jake sin mirar, porque se lo sabe de memoria. (Y cómo no). Su respiración es un lío mientras suena el tono de espera en el teléfono, y está a punto de cortar e intentar otra vez más tarde, cuando la asalta el entusiasmo de Jake en el teléfono, ese que habla de días mejores.

– ¿Bella? ¡Tienes que venir!

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay?

–La manada almorzará en la playa.

–Oh, Jake, yo…

–Venga, Bella. Quil y Embry te echan de menos. Será divertido. Harán una competencia o algo de eso…Nos la vamos a pasar bien. Venga, Bella, elíjeme.

Oh, Dios.

Es genial que Edward le respete los espacios, o que en su defecto, ella no lo viera o no lo escuchara posicionarse a sus espaldas; porque ahora se le han anegado los ojos en lágrimas y ese estallar en mar es tan humillante... Y tonto, porque no tiene que hacerse de todo un drama.

Se supone que las decisiones hacen a uno feliz, lo hacen libre y no esclavo.

Jake nunca ha sido tan clavado con las frases. No es su estilo, y de pronto…

–Jake yo…sí, está bien.

Es que se la debe.

Deja el teléfono a un lado con esa sensación de otoño recorriéndole las manos, y se aovilla un poquito más en el sillón, pensando en cómo comunicarle a Edward su escapada hasta La Push. Todavía es temprano, de todas formas.

Extiende la mano para enderezar la carpeta tejida de la mesilla, y con las mismas ganas se sienta un momento, analiza la sala y se pone en pie.

Empieza tonteando con los objetos que reposan en la mesa preferida de los pies de Charlie. Endereza los adornos, los acomoda, los cambia de lugar y arma una revolución increíble. Acomoda los sillones y los almohadones y ahí se detiene, frente al televisor empolvado, porque para quitarle el polvo ha de ir a la cocina en busca de un trapo, y en la cocina está Edward.

– ¿Todo va bien? –le pregunta él, recargado contra el umbral de la puerta. Está cruzado de brazos y la mira.

Bella no puede evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí.

–Eh…

– ¿Vas a salir con Jake?

–Algo así –dijo lentamente. Qué mal sonaba –pero es que se la debo. Además, no es salir con Jake, en realidad…porque van a estar los chicos de La Push. Iré a despedirme, almorzarán en la playa y puedes venir si quieres…

–Iré sólo si quieres que vaya, pero La Push no es un sitio para mí.

–Sí, creo que…que necesito un trapo.

Sí, claro, un trapo.

…

– ¡Hey, Bella! –exclama Jake.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tomaba su monovolumen y conducía hasta La Push, que ya había olvidado cuando Jake llegaba a recibirla, jugando a aparecerse antes de que ella apagara el motor.

–Jake.

–Ven, es temprano todavía, pero creo que Quil está ya en la playa.

Y se le acerca y le toma de la mano con esa familiaridad contagiosa que dice a media voz la palabra complicidad. Jake siempre ha tenido las manos calentitas. Incluso cuando hace ese frío invernal y todo es nieve con mundo. Y la arrastra hasta la playa, hablando de cualquier cosa, y ella no puede dejar de pensar que va a quedarse sin él.

Hay viento y el la abraza como un novio, como un amigo, y como persona y son un desastre de coordinación –sobre todo Bella– cuando intentan caminar juntos. Ella tambalea y él la sujeta, y se ríen, se ríen mucho, porque de pronto todo es como lo era hace tres semanas.

Él la mira un momento, y ve, pero ella siempre ha sido un poco despistada para esas cosas y siente que se está perdiendo algo. Él la suelta y ella aterriza sobre la arena.

Siente las palmas de las manos golpear contra la arena húmeda, y la cola mojada. Entrecierra los ojos.

–Corre. –le advierte.

Él estalla en carcajadas y se cruza de brazos, muy prepotente. Bella frunce el ceño.

–Así no se vale. Oh, ¡me estoy mojando, Jake! –extiende las manos esperando que él las tome, y cuando él la sujeta, tira de él.

Oye el estruendo de su carcajada otra vez, porque no ha conseguido hacerlo caer.

–Mal, nena, mal –le dice.

Ella toma un montoncito de arena en la mano y se la arroja.

–Qué chico tonto –le responde.

Bella ve cómo detrás de Jake, Quil le hace una seña a Embry. Ambos se sonreían, y Embry –siempre ha sido un _chico malo_– se agacha para juntar arena con las manos. Bella siempre ha sido tonta para esas cosas, y no quiere reírse para no descubrir a Quil y a Embry a ojos de Jake, y por no reírse tiene que esforzarse en su cara seria, en mirar a Jake.

Embry se pone de pie y un montón de arena se estrella contra la cabeza de Jake.

Quil se hizo a un lado del campo de batalla y ayudó a Bella a levantarse mientras sus amigos se revolcaban uno sobre otro por la arena mojada de la playa. Bella se sacudió los pantalones y la blusa. Otro día más en La Push.

Jake y Embry eran un irreconocible montón de arena, pies y manos por todos lados, y se reían mucho, y fuerte, de cualquier manera. Y de pronto se miraban, como quienes tienen grandes ideas y Quil le sujetaba la mano a Bella y echaban a correr.

Bella no suma dos más dos en materia de equilibrio y coordinación, y corriendo en la arena es un desastre universal. Jake no, porque, como la mayoría de los muchachos de La Push, es un experto en las carreras por la playa, y la alcanza al vuelo, y le sujeta la mano y la atrae contra sí.

A lo lejos, Embry y Quil siguen corriendo como dos tontos, como esos dos niños despiertos que son, y Bella se ríe contra el pecho tibio de Jake, y Jake se ríe contra el cabello de Bella. Él la mira un momento, le sujeta el mentón y la besa. Así, simple como es Jake.

Es un beso de volver a casa, que se siente raro, porque es un volver a casa y volver a marcharse. Y Bella recuerda de pronto, con los ojos cerrados y las manos perdidas, que se está yendo con Edward a no sabe dónde.

Siente un malestar en el pecho, pero Jake no se da cuenta porque la suelta y se marcha corriendo junto a sus amigos. Bella ve por sobre su hombro a Embry tumbado sobre el pobre Quil, pero no les presta mucha atención porque esa opresión en el pecho le está inundando los ojos.

Jake y Embry sujetaron a Quil por los brazos y las piernas y lo levantaron entre ambos. Bella escondió un poquito la cabeza, pensando a una velocidad de vértigo. Hasta hace unas horas estaba totalmente decidida, no había lugar a dudas. Y de pronto, Jake y Embry arrojan como si tal cosa a Quil al agua, y todo es un lío de arena, gritos y olas contra Quil.

Se siente fatal, pero se ríe lo mismo, porque ellos la hacen sentir bien. Es un sentir inexplicable, como una satisfacción en las manos y la sensación de que siempre que llovió, paró. Qué cosas. Es como volver a casa al final del día, cuando llueve y adentro hace calorcito. Es el amarillo y el rojo que destierra al azul debajo de la alfombra.

Los mira con una de esas sonrisas de añorar y los ve. Quil es agua con persona, pobre, con el frío que hace, seguro que se acaba enfermando. Y Jake va camino a lo mismo, si Embry no deja de arrojarles agua.

– ¡Ustedes tres! –les dice Bella para llamarles la atención –Ya estuvo, vayan a cambiarse, se van a enfermar.

–Sí, mamá –responde Quil de inmediato. La mitad del mar sale de su ropa.

–Sí, novia.

–Bueno, Bella.

Y los ve marchar, y sabe que se están riendo y que se hacen caras y señas, como hacían a los seis años y como lo harán a los veinte. Es como si el tiempo perdiera su efecto allí en la playa, en la tribu.

–Ni se te ocurra –le amenaza a Jake, señalándolo con un dedo acusador, porque lo puede ver claramente abrazándola, empapado como está. Y ella no tiene ropa de cambio.

Él se ríe entre dientes.

–Vale.

Y se adentran en la casa de Jake. A lo lejos, Bella cree que puede oír la risa de Quil perdiéndose por el sendero.

Billy Black mira la televisión sentado en su silla de ruedas, y a penas se mueve cuando ellos irrumpen como si tal cosa en la sala.

–Ya vuelvo –le dice Jake –pero puedes venir si quieres.

Siempre fue un descarado. Bella lo mira mal, con las mejillas ardiendo, y Billy ríe entre dientes. Son tan iguales.

No se tarda mucho, porque se viste con ese desenfado que lo caracteriza, pero a la velocidad que camina. Por tanto, nunca se fija en qué playera lleva puesta, pero se viste muy rápido.  
Edward siempre sabe combinar su ropa.

Ouch.

Jake le sonríe y devolverle la sonrisa es de hipócritas, así que Bella se limita a hacer una mueca.

–Adiós, Billy –le dice Jake de pasada, y sujetándole la mano, la conduce fuera de la casa.

Bella se deja hacer, apretándose contra el costado de su novio, que desprende un calorcito agradable.

–Harán una fogata para cocinar salchichas, será bueno que nos apresuremos porque no te lo quieres perder. –le aconsejó él.

–Vale. Jake yo…

Él la mira intrigado.

–No, espera. –le dice de pronto. A veces, Bella tiene la sensación de que detrás de esa fachada de niño inmaduro, hay un hombre fuerte y despierto que piensa y que ve, en ambos y por ambos. Por los dos. –Me lo dices luego, porque todavía hay tiempo. Venga, déjame esforzarme.

La atrae por la cintura y la besa.

–Venga, vamos.

Y ella quiere decirle que no, que ya ha escogido, que no sea tonto, porque si después tiene que decirle que no va a escogerlo a él, sino a Edward, todo va a doler un poquito más. Qué ganas de agregarle dolor al dolor, pero Jake es así, se va de cabeza contra la pileta sin fijarse si está vacía.

Y luego sonríe, y como el niño testarudo –que es, en definitiva– dice con la voz tomada y todas las ganas de llorar, que "_no me dolió"_, y es mentira.

–Te amo Bella.

Y ella sabe que sí le duele.

…

Listo.

Edward y Jake aman a las chicas que deja reviews.

Aclaración. Lo del prólogo es un capricho xD en realidad, se me antojó ponerlo ahí (antes que me digan que se ponen al principio de las historias, yo les digo que Cortázar escribió una novela que se empieza leyendo por el capítulo 73, y desde el segundo se salta al capítulo 116), y sería el prólogo para éste capítulo y el que sigue, que es el último. (Sí, dije último).

Eso, nada más.  
Nos vemos :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

OMG, es el último xD

El dueño de casa.

Cuando se arrimaron a la playa, Quil ya estaba allí, tumbado con las piernas bien abiertas y las palmas de las manos apoyadas en la arena, mirando con una sonrisa de esas de provocar, cómo Jared y Paul armaban lo que sería su fogón.

Sam también lo vio, y comenzó a gritar. A Bella le pareció que Sam estaba mucho más alto que la última vez –esos chicos de La Push crecen por kilómetros–. Seth llegó detrás de Bella y Jake, riéndose de un chiste de un ratón en un ascensor, que había escuchado de pasada.

–Cuánto tiempo, Bella –la saludó Sam, acercándose.

–Sí, bastante. ¿Todo va bien?

–Todo en orden –respondió él. –Jake, ¿por qué no ayudas a Seth con eso? –inquirió con amabilidad. Jacob se encogió de hombros y salió trotando hasta Seth. – ¿Cómo va todo con tu hermano?

Bella lo miró un momento, sin saber qué decirle.

–No somos hermanos .

–Ya veo –respondió Sam con cierta precaución. Pero quizás la ambivalencia en las palabras de Sam no eran más que su propia paranoia disfrazada y en voz alta. Quizás no había segundas intenciones en su decir, y se estaba haciendo problema por una frase banal.

Le regaló una media sonrisa, de esas de Edward.

–Jake te extrañaba –comentó Sam, mirando detenidamente al susodicho, cruzado de brazos. –Qué bueno que pudieras venir hoy, últimamente estaba un poco desanimado.

– ¿Cuándo es últimamente? –preguntó Bella, extrañada. No había derecho en que la hicieran sentir culpable.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé, ¿algunos días? ¿una semana?

No, imposible. Una semana era mucho tiempo y ella lo había visto siempre de muy buen humor.  
O eso le había parecido.

Se miró los pies, haciendo memoria, y distinguió en su muñeca derecha aquella pulsera de hilo marrón que le había quitado a Jake hacía tanto tiempo. Le colgaba en la muñeca como si amenazara con caerse.  
El día que se la había robado, también le había prometido devolvérsela. Quizás ya fuera hora.

Sam seguía mirándola, y ella asintió con la cabeza como para darle a entender que lo estaba escuchando.

Jake volvió junto a ellos antes de que Bella levantara la cabeza; le apretó los hombros, le levantó el mentón con suavidad y le besó la mejilla.

– ¿Sam se portó bien contigo o tendré que matarlo? –bromeó de buena gana. Sam se rió a carcajada limpia y negando con la cabeza se acercó hacia el fogón, que poco a poco iba tomando forma.

–Sí, bien. ¿Les ayudo en algo?

–No, lo tienen todo controlado –aseguró Jake con una sonrisita.

– ¡Pero sería bueno que también ayudaras! –gritó Embry desde el otro lado. Paul gruñó en acuerdo. Era raro que Paul estuviera de acuerdo con alguien.

–Ya cállense los dos, los oigo discutir desde mi casa –gruñó Leah, caminando descalza por la arena. Ella era, fácil, la muchacha más linda de La Push, y no sin razón. Tenía una piel privilegiada.

Sam rió entre dientes y Seth sonrió abiertamente.

–Qué carácter –resopló Paul por lo bajo.

–Te oí, imbécil –respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa. Cargaba unas cuantas cajas (Bella llegó a la conclusión de que había comida en ellas) que dejó a un lado mientras le señalaba a Sam qué había en cada cual. Era lindo verlos juntos, porque a simple vista parecían tan familiares que a Bella le recordaban dos hermanos, o dos mejores amigos. Ellos eran dos compañeros para todo, y era lindo verlos como tales.

Así como Jake y ella, dos compañeros, dos mejores amigos de esos con los que no te aburres nunca y hay una complicidad increíble.

…

Jake y Paul se disputaban la última salchicha. Habían comido tantas como habían podido, y Bella todavía estaba anonadada. Si ella comiera la mitad de lo que había comido su novio, seguramente engordaría muchísimo, y sin embargo, Jake era demasiado delgado.

Ambos amigos se miraron y se abalanzaron sobre la última salchicha.

–Diez a que Paul la alcanza primero –oyó que decía Leah, sentada cómodamente sobre las piernas de Sam.

Sam sonrió de lado.

Pero no fue Paul quien la tomó primero. Aunque tampoco fue Jake. Embry se reía de ambos con la salchicha en la mano y esa mirada socarrona de _eh, yo gané_. Quil se rió de buena gana y Paul, refunfuñando por lo bajo, le arrojo a Embry un vasito de plástico, que le golpeó en un brazo.

–Uh, se me hinchó –bromeó, señalándose el brazo y mostrando sus músculos.

Bella sonrió. Era bueno estar en casa.

– ¡Te reto a ganarme en una carrera! –saltó Jake, antes de que Embry se comiera la salchicha –Si gano, como sucederá, yo me como esa salchicha.

Bella le golpeó el pecho, pero Jake seguramente no lo sintió. Ese chico era de acero.

–Sólo es una salchicha –lo reprendió con una sonrisita.

–Lo sé –respondió apaciblemente, con una sonrisa descarada. – ¿Qué dices?

–Que no tengo nada que ganar.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco.

–Veinte dólares, pero tranquilo, que no vas a ganar.

–Siempre dije que Jacob era un chaval muy avispado. Por eso apuesta veinte dólares contra una salchicha –bromeó Leah.

Jared, Quil y Seth parecían haber estado pensando lo mismo, porque echaron a reír.

–Vale –respondió Embry, poniéndose de pie de un salto. –Quil, la cuidas con tu vida. –le dijo, cediéndole la salchicha. Quil arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

– ¿Hasta las rocas de allá? –preguntó Jake, significativamente.

–Hasta las rocas.

–Yo controlaré –se ofreció Jared, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Bella lo vio llegar hasta las rocas, y también lo oyó gritar cuando dijo _¡ya! _y tanto Embry como Jake echaron a correr. Jake era el chico más rápido de su curso; Charlie siempre decía que eso tenía que ver bastante en que tuviera piernas tan largas y fuera tan delgado, vaya uno a saber…

–Quil, dame eso –dijo Paul, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Olvídalo, chaval.

–Oh, vamos –dijo Paul, con claras intenciones de abalanzarse sobre el pobre Quil.

– ¡Atrápala Seth! –gritó Quil, lanzando la salchicha y arrojándose él sobre Paul. Bella se apartó hasta quedar junto a Leah y Sam, para evitar que la golpearan en un descuido. Seth sonrió.

–Con gusto –dijo, y se comió la salchicha en un santiamén, así, sin más.

Leah sonrió.

–Ahora te van a golpear –le dijo.

–No, no se atreverán. Les das miedo –bromeó su hermano.

Sam le acarició las piernas a Leah.

–Iré a detenerlos antes de que se maten –le dijo, besándole la mejilla y poniéndose de pie.

Leah asintió, restándole importancia al asunto. Bella no supo si interpretar su gesto como que no le importaba lo que hiciera su novio, o por el contrario, como si no le importaba si todos terminaban matándose por una salchicha.

–Los años pasan y ellos siguen siendo los mismos idiotas de hace siete años –comentó.

Bella sonrió.

–Ya lo creo.

– ¿Y tus cosas? ¿Todo va bien?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

–Como en un cuento de hadas –bromeó.

Leah arqueó una ceja y miró a Jake un momento.

–No creo que sea el príncipe –comentó con una sonrisita burlona. Con Leah uno nunca sabía, ella podía estar burlándose de Jake o siendo ambigua. Como Sam.

–No creo que yo sea una princesa –respondió Bella automáticamente. Leah la miró un momento.

–Ya.

De pronto Seth pasó corriendo entre ambas, seguido de cerca por Jake, y luego por Embry, Paul y Quil.

– ¡Hey, Jake, déjalo! –gritó Bella. Jake extendió la mano, sujetando el cuello de la remera que Seth vestía, y jaló de él, haciéndolo caer. Hubo una diferencia de veinte segundos hasta que llegaron los demás y se arrojaron todos sobre Seth.

–Ya estuvo, muchachos, déjenlo en paz –dijo Sam, sentándose en la arena junto a su novia. La de Sam era una indiferencia rara, como fingida; porque Bella sabía que él se preocupaba por su manada más que nadie.

…

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto, Bella? –preguntó Leah, con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos. Bella creyó saber sobre qué quería hablar, pero no podía decirle "_preferiría que no_"; así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Leah comenzó a caminar. Era bastante ágil, como si la arena hubiera estado allí para que ella la pisara en el lugar preciso; como si sus pies fueran de arena. Leah le recordó un poquito a Alice sobre el asfalto: la mejor bailarina. Pero había algo en ella como casual, como muy humilde, que a Bella le gustaba. La de Leah era una belleza muy simple.

Ella la miró de reojo, parecía querer decirle algo y no sonar borde (algo que se le daba bastante mal, por cierto).

–A Seth, que es un maricón –comenzó, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro –le gustaba un cuento bastante particular. Empezaba con Había una vez y todo eso, pero el héroe del cuento no era el príncipe, era la princesa, que tenía que pasar por una prueba espiritual, o algo así. Debía escoger entre el príncipe, que era el chaval que se parte, que le ofrecía un castillo y toda esa mierda, o escoger al Caballero, que era un riesgo, porque era un idiota increíble. –acabó, frunciendo ligeramente los labios. Bella arqueó una ceja y Leah se encogió de hombros –Nunca fui buena contando cuentos –se excusó. –no sé por qué le gustaba tanto.

Bella sonrió.

–El caso es –continuó ella sin dejarla opinar –que es un cuento interesante.

– ¿Cómo acaba?

–No sé, eso después me lo dices tú. –le guiñó un ojo.

…

Y es tan fácil dejarse llevar, acabar sentada sobre ese árbol que entre todos los árboles ha sido escogido por ellos, para ser _su_ árbol, el privilegiado.

Él le sujeta las manos todavía y le sonríe como si fuera la primera vez. Se lo piensa un poquito, qué mal, pobre, qué mal se le dan a Jake esas cosas. Y ojo, que a ella también.

Siente arder las mejillas cuando él se arrodilla frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido, debatiéndose sobre Bella no sabe qué. La mira un momento, y ella se echa a reír, porque el mar, la arena, el atardecer y su novio arrodillado frente a ella es tan cliché. Qué cosas...

Él la mira un momento y se echa a reír también. Y todo se deshace en nada, porque ahora son dos chicos que se ríen. Jake se ríe tan bien… Bella no se lo piensa ni un poquito, y se echa entre sus brazos. Él pierde el equilibrio y se cae hacia atrás, apretándola contra sí, contra su cuerpo, contra todo eso que es él.

–Te voy a extrañar –le dice él. Oh, Dios.

Ella aprovecha y aprieta su rostro contra su pecho. Cuánto va a extrañarlo. Cuánto, cuánto, cuánto. Pero Jake es su mejor amigo, Edward puede ser su pareja.

–Yo también te echaré de menos…

– Entonces no te vayas.

–Jake no…es decir…olvídalo.

Lo siente reír debajo del peso de su cuerpo, y cuando levanta un poquito la cabeza, él recarga el peso de su cabeza contra sus brazos y mira el cielo, o los árboles, o lo que sea que haya arriba.

–Pero estás aquí, Bella.

–Tenía que despedirme.

–Claro –sonrió Jake. –Me imagino, no podías irte sin verme, ¿eh?

Bella frunció el ceño. Eso era tan…exacto, que le daba bronca.

Jake la miró con franqueza, se levantó un poquito, con ella encima y todo, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le besó la frente.

–Que te vaya bien, novia.

Bella apartó la mirada y él le robó un beso. Uno de esos besos furiosos que tienen gusto a último beso, a ese drama absurdo.

–Nos vemos, Jake.

Él asintió. Ella se puso de pie y Jake la siguió de cerca sin ningún esfuerzo, guardando sus manos llenas de arena en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Sortearon el camino hasta la casa de Jake, donde estaba el monovolumen de Bella, y cuando ella estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y largarse, Jake la atrajo una vez más y la abrazó.

–Claro, Bella, nos vemos –sonrió él, extendiendo la mano a forma de saludo. –Hazme un favor, si la ves a mi novia dile que la amo, y que la espero en casa para cuando quiera regresar. –le regaló su sonrisa más amarga y se dio vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse sin esperar a que ella se alejara primero.

El monovolumen le resultó tosco y frío, y el estéreo era una tristeza en comparación con el de Edward; pero se sentía extrañamente bien eso de estar en su auto y conducir, esa certeza en el volante de que si se quiere, se puede llegar hasta China (a Canadá, al menos, o al aeropuerto…).

Regresar a casa le resultó raro, hasta que lo vio a Edward, esperándola recargado en el umbral de la puerta, y todo estuvo claro de nuevo. Todo en orden.

Él la dejó entrar sin preguntas y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–Te extrañé hoy, ¿la pasaste bien?

–Sí, fue divertido.

Edward asintió y la miró significativamente. La casa estaba impecable.

–Oh, ya sé qué hiciste tú toda la tarde –bromeó Bella. Edward sonrió de lado y luego se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

Sus brazos le rodearon la cintura, atrayéndola contra sí. Bella cerró los ojos y se escondió un momento en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Podía dormirse tranquilamente así, aspirando su perfume suave a jabón, agua tibia y a suavizante para ropa.

La pulsera de Jake le hizo cosquillas al deslizarse por su brazo, y Bella, sorprendida, ahogó una exclamación. Edward se separó un poco y la miró confundido. Ella balbuceó unas cuantas incoherencias y luego le regaló una sonrisa torpe.

–Lo siento, es solo que…me olvidé de dejarle esto a Jake –se explicó, mirando la pulsera de hilo flojita en su muñeca. No era la gran cosa, pero si Bella creyera en esas cosas –que no cree– esa sería una pulsera de la suerte.

Edward se sentó en el sillón y la atrajo contra sí, sentándola sobre su regazo y abrazándola. Inspiró. Expiró. Y luego habló pausadamente:

–Bella, ¿estás segura de que quieres venir conmigo?

–Por supuesto. –respondió de inmediato. Edward la miró significativamente y le besó la frente. –Voy a hacer el equipaje –le dijo, deshaciendo con cuidado ese abrazo que hacía las veces de consuelo y de refugio.

Edward la vio subir las escaleras, la oyó cruzar el corredor, prender la luz de su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar del sillón. Sonreía.  
Oyó un montón de cosas cayendo al suelo y frunció el ceño. Quizás debería ir a investigar si esa chica torpe seguía con vida.

– ¡Estoy bien! –gritó Bella desde su habitación.

Edward se rió entre dientes. Inspiró, y sonó el teléfono. Expiró, abrió los ojos y contempló durante un momento la nada transparente entre él, y el televisor, los ventanales y las cortinas. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

¿Dónde lo habría dejado?

Se dirigió hacia la cocina en un segundo, y repasó el plano general con la mirada. A simple vista no se hallaba el teléfono, que exigía cada vez más atención. Revisó los cajones uno por uno, por si había ido a parar allí en una extraña circunstancia. Pero no. El cuarto timbrazo se hizo escuchar.

Bella lo había utilizado durante la mañana para hablar con Jake...En la sala. Ella había estado tumbada en el sillón. Luego había ordenado varias cosas en la mesa. Debía estar por allí.

Edward comenzó a revolver los sillones, entre los almohadones y el sonido del nuevo mensaje en el contestador, le dijo que era tonto seguir buscando, que ya no era menester.

–Al diablo, Bella, lo siento. No quiero que te vayas, no lo hagas de hecho.

Edward frunció el ceño, estático ante el aparatito oscuro junto a la base del teléfono. Ese Jacob… Sólo lograría que Bella se sintiera culpable por no quedarse. Ella debía escoger pensando únicamente en ella.

–Bella, te amo. Y también me amas, y lo sabes. Si te vas, un día te vas a despertar, él te va a abrazar y te vas a dar cuenta de lo mucho que me has echado de menos; no te vayas. ¿Recuerdas cuando él llegó? ¿Recuerdas cómo te hacía sentir? Eso no va a cambiar. Él no te conoce, y por eso te invita a cenar a sitios caros, y hace todas esas cosas…porque él no sabe nada de ti.

Edward volvió a acomodarse en el sillón, como antes.

–No sé si yo soy lo mejor para ti, pero él definitivamente no lo es. Él te va a dar una casa ostentosa y genial, yo te puedo ofrecer un hogar, y eso lo sabes. Él te obsequiará algo grandioso para tu cumpleaños sin saber que no te gustan esas cosas. Él no sabe, Bella. No te vayas.

Fin del mensaje. Listo. Ya está. Y Bella no sabía que existía, y Edward podía ahorrarle el sentimiento de culpa que seguramente –estaba dispuesto a poner las manos en el fuego– le ocasionaría. Ella podía ser tan predecible a veces.

Sonrió con amargura.

…

Edward bajó el equipaje de ambos sin mucho esfuerzo, preparó el desayuno y también lavó los platos. Bella se dedicó a pasearse por la casa y repasar el contorno del mobiliario con la punta de los dedos. Eso de abandonar y ser abandonado por algo era una nostalgia explícita.

Se sentó en el sillón, derechita y mirando el suelo. Fue entonces que oyó el ruido característico del motor del auto de Charlie. Se mordió el labio inferior y abrió la puerta. Edward se recargó contra el umbral de la puerta que dividía la sala de la cocina, y se cruzó de brazos con expresión relajada y tranquila.

Bella consultó la hora. El auto se estacionó como si aquel fuera su lugar natural y cuando el motor se apagó, Renée salió a las apuradas. Bella sonrió. Ahora la abrazaría y querría estar así por siempre, pero tendría ganas de ir al baño.

Su madre, todo sonrisas, la abrazó con fuerza, al tiempo que decía mil cosas que Bella no escuchaba. Oyó a Edward reír entre dientes a sus espaldas, y su madre se despegó de ella únicamente para abrazar a Edward.

–Ya, ya vengo –les dijo con gesto de urgencia; –necesito ir al baño.

Bella sonrió. Claro.

Charlie cerró la puerta del auto con algo de fuerza y luego suspiró.

– ¿Fue largo el viaje, papá? –preguntó Bella, apoyándose contra el umbral de la puerta.

–Ya lo creo, larguísimo. Nunca más.

Bella y Edward cruzaron miradas divertidas.

– ¿Me echan una mano con esto? –preguntó, señalando el baúl del auto.

Renée regresó en seguida, para hablarles mientras ellos llevaban el equipaje dentro de la casa. Luego, ni bien cerraron la puerta, empezó a revolver entre las valijas en busca de los recuerdos que había comprado.

– ¿Ustedes están muy apurados? –les preguntó entonces Charlie, casi con suspicacia.

–Tengo que estar allá para el atardecer –respondió Edward con gentileza. Charlie asintió.

–Qué cosas…hubiera jurado que se desagradaban mutuamente.

–Cosas que pasan, papá –sonrió Bella.

Renné sonrió. A Bella le daba la impresión de que esa mujer inteligente que era su madre –inteligente y práctica– escondía tantas verdades detrás de las sonrisas. Y callaba tanto…

–Es una picardía que se pierdan el almuerzo, pero bueno. Bella llámanos cuando lleguen donde la madre de Edward, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, mamá.

–Bien. Suerte, entonces, y saludos a tu madre.

Edward asintió, sujetando el equipaje de Bella en una mano y el suyo en la otra.

–Qué fuertes vienen los niños últimamente –protestó Charlie. Edward se rió entre dientes.

– ¿Te gustó el pantalón, Bella? –preguntó su madre. Charlie y Edward se habían adelantado y rodeaban ahora el Volvo. Bella asintió.

–Sí, gracias.

–Había pensado en comprarte una pulsera, pero luego recordé que nunca las usas. –se fijó un momento en la pulsera de Jake y sonrió. Bella siguió el camino de su mirada y apartó la mano, con un nudo en la garganta. Otra vez se ha olvidado de quitársela.

Charlie le hizo una seña y Bella se acercó.

–Voy por un vaso de agua –se excusó Charlie, adentrándose en la casa. Se le notaba el cansancio por todos lados. Renée lo siguió hasta la cocina. Lo de su madre eran segundas intenciones, lo de Charlie era sed.

– ¿Lista? –preguntó Edward. –La ciudad te va a gustar, ya verás.

–Echaré de menos Forks, pero estaré bien.

– ¿Y a Jake?

Y de pronto lo ve, como luz de faro desde el océano. Edward no va a preguntarle a cuál de los dos quiere más, porque eso no le corresponde. Eso es algo que tiene que preguntarse ella misma, y porque puede preguntárselo –aunque le da miedo– se sabe conocedora de la respuesta.

Edward sonríe.

–Te has ahorrado un error. –le dice, y le besa la frente.

Ahora los separa el Volvo gris.

Ella todavía está en ese proceso, en esa explosión de sinceridad que grita que ama lo cotidiano de Jake y le dice despacito –para que entienda– que con Edward le quedan muchas noches de cenar en restaurantes caros, de lucir ropa de marca, de pasearse en el Volvo, que es algo que nunca va a alcanzar con Jake. Con Edward le quedan tantos sillones vacíos.

Lo mejor de la vida es gratis. Es esa sonrisa fugaz, esa lata de gaseosa caliente en una tarde de taller, es caminar de la mano de Jake hasta su árbol y mirar el mar. Es quererse bien.

Está mareada por tanto descubrimiento repentino. Lo mira a Edward, qué mal se siente.

Si hubiera sabido que el próximo día y medio acabaría siendo como sería, entonces quizás hubiera preferido pasar por enferma y quedarse en casa.

Una vez Renée le habló de uno de sus novios y le dijo con la mirada dura y una sonrisa de añorar, que él (el susodicho, el ex novio) cuando la había dejado (porque sí, la dejó él) le había dicho "Todo el tiempo estás esperando que grandes cosas invadan tu vida. Deberías fijarte más a menudo en los días de sol y en los boletos capicúas, en que hay un chico de tu clase que te mira mucho; darle más importancia a las pequeñas cosas, porque son las que más reconfortan."

Y ahora llegaba Edward y sacudía su vida como si fuera un mantel sucio.

No había nada de pequeño en él, en lo que había provocado en ella. Y todo era un lío porque su vida era un desorden universal y no creía ser capaz de reordenarlo de forma satisfactoria.

Qué cosas…

Bueno, al final del día seguro se sentiría perdida, porque al final del día, cuando uno apoya la cabeza en la almohada luego de una decisión difícil, siempre se siente perdido. Es la hora más azul del día. Ella, el edredón y ese vacío negro que es la oscuridad.  
Al final del día seguro se trenzará el cabello para no pensar.

Lo peor de tomar decisiones es que si las cosas salen mal, no puedes culpar a nadie más.

Mira una última vez su valija cerrada e impecable, la toma por la manija y echa a andar. Y cuando uno elije, todo las demás opciones se desvanecen. Ya está.

Al otro lado del auto, Edward le sonríe.

–Siempre nos quedará Paris –le dice con una de esas sonrisas torcidas suyas que a Bella siempre le han gustado tanto. Y los dos saben que sí.

Él regresará la próxima vez, como regresa siempre. Se mirarán como personas despiertas y tristes, como personas de metro. Él le regalará una sonrisa torcida de las suyas; es increíble cómo siempre siguen el mismo orden. Quizás llueva y ella quizás lo ignore.

Se mirarán, sabiendo que ya se han besado, que existió una vez que rompieron el círculo, pero temiendo que suceda otra vez.  
Como siempre sólo se mirarán, lejos y azules. Ella seguirá con lo suyo, él después se marchará.

Y los dos pensarán luego que un día él va a regresar otra vez, como lo hace siempre, que se van a mirar como personas despiertas y tristes, como personas de metro. Él le regalará una sonrisa torcida, como hacen siempre, pero que distinto de todas las otras veces, tal vez, se besen.

Algún día él va a volver y la va a besar, algún día quizás Jake ya no esté en su vida, algún día quizás deba volver a elegir, y elija distinto, algún día quizás ella enrede sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y cuando diga de irse con él, quizás hable en serio. Algún día quizás sea algún día.  
Algún día quizás.

Y mientras tanto, Bella se mira los pies y sonríe, todavía le quedan por hacer los deberes de Matemática... Y no estaría mal telefonear a Jake.

…

**Fin.  
**…

Bueno, hay algo que no me termina de gustar, pero no sé qué es. Ahora es cuando todas me van a querer matar porque Edward y Bella deberían haber terminado juntos, ¿no? :)

Capítulo dedicado a **evy de Cullen ^^**, porque adivinó el final.

Nota. ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de dónde está el quiebre en todos? Sobre todo en Edward y Bella, porque en Jake, el quiebre fue más que obvio.  
[Por quiebre me refiero a cuando cambian de parecer, donde surge el cambio].

Bueno, eso es todo, fue genial compartir esto con ustedes, y muchísimas gracias a todas las que me acompañaron a lo largo de todo el fic, y a quienes se sumaron al final. Lamento si no era lo que esperaban.

[Este es mi primer long fic completo, qué emoción xD]

Un besote enorme y nos veremos la próxima :)


End file.
